Family Vacations
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my "Family" series. My OFC Cait, Hotch and the boys take the time to visit their families. This can be a standalone story; however, knowing the background of my happy family doesn't hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the next story that was in my writing queue. I hinted at it, although very slightly in **_**Family Scares**_**. But I've also mentioned a couple times before about the Hotchner family going to the Barkley ranch each June. Plus, it ties up some loose ends from **_**Family Anniversary**_**. I've rolled it all into one story.**

**Usual disclaimer: all rights to Criminal Minds and the characters belong to CBS, ABC Studios, and Mark Gordon Productions. As I've said before, I take great pride in the OC's being solely mine.**

**Enjoy!**

***Knightly Jedi bow***

Chapter 1

Section Chief Erin Strauss looked across her desk at Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and smiled. "I think that covers just about everything Aaron, except for one."

"Erin?"

"You're AL request, along with vacation time. It's a bit long," she questioned with soft eyes. Since her return from rehab, they had enjoyed a much better working relationship. Aaron never questioned it, just simply backing her. Yet, he knew she appreciated that fact and worked just as hard as she did to mend their relationship.

"Erin, I know it's longer than usual." He explained the reasons to her. "However, Ma'am, I have complete confidence in Agent's Rossi and Morgan taking the team out into the field in my absence."

Strauss smiled. "So do I Aaron. And I knew there was a reason. I just wanted to know what's up. I was worried it was follow-up issues with Cait and her surgery."

"Thank you Erin," he smiled. "Cait is 100%, thank God."'

She smiled. "I'll sign off on it and get it sent to JEdgar this afternoon."

-00CM00-

It was their usual hectic Thursday morning, getting ready to fly west. Cait, packing one of the three large suitcases the family would check as luggage with Jack's clothes began to take a few of items the other boys couldn't fit in their just about jam-packed bag. Matt's held all families' shoes on the bottom, then some of his clothes. Cait added the clothes from Matt and Mike on the top and zipped it shut. They had it down to a science. "Yes mom," Matt said, when she first came up the stairs, "we know the drill. Grandma's washer works." Team Hotchner knew how to pack accordingly for the northern California June weather, and yet pretty light.

Aaron was in their bedroom packing his clothes into the bag as well. Cait pulled the three boys out into their little lounge area and reviewed with all of them what they had in their backpacks to carry on to the plane. As usual, they all forgot something. Matt went to get his cell phone charger and sunglasses, Mike his laptop power cord and Jack his latest Laura Ingalls Wilder book he read with his parents and his power cord for his DS.

Satisfied, she looked at her sons. Matt put her arm around her shoulder. "Mom relax, it's all good. And like you've told us how many times, we're not going to Outer Mongolia. There are stores for stuff we've missed." He kissed her cheek.

Cait flew down the steps to help Aaron finish as the boys rattled down the steps with the luggage and their backpacks. As they walked into the kitchen to set the two bags and their backpacks by the door, Pete ambled in with his own bag. He would housesit for the Hotchner's, taking care of the home and Beans while the family was gone. And if the team went out, he would take care of Dave's Mudgie as well. He also drove the family to the airport, using Cait's vehicle.

The family of five winged their way westward. Jack shared the three seats with his parents in the first row of the coach section, giving him a chance to move a bit. The other boys were across the aisle. They had made the trip for so many years now they didn't need to look out the plane window. Yet they anticipated the journey as much as their brother.

As usual, they switched planes in Denver, with enough time between flights for the boys to roam around and stretch their legs. Cait and Aaron didn't mind the break in the nearly five hour flight as well. Matt, armed with a $20 bill he had got from Grandpa Brooks, took his brothers to the airport's arcade room while Cait and Aaron grabbed a beer in a lounge close by, passing the two hour lay-over.

They boarded the flight to Sacramento and settled in. With the craziness of the home that morning, trying to get everyone packed, the family had been up early. And they knew the time change. It was going to be a long day for them.

Matt and Mike sprawled out _as much as their now too long legs allowed_, Cait thought, shaking her head and conked out in their seats. Jack curled up into her lap for a nap. Sitting by the window, Cait put her legs on top of Aaron's who had fanned his long legs out from the aisle seat, pushing up the arm rests that separated the three seats and rested them on a notch in the bulkhead in front of them separating first class from coach. They five of them slept until a flight attendant gently shook Aaron's shoulder.

As he woke, she smiled at him. "Sir, we're about to begin our descent into SMF." Aaron lazily smiled at her and reached across the aisle to shake Matt awake. He lovingly rubbed Cait's legs to get her awake. Within five minutes, Team Hotchner was awake and getting prepared for landing as Mike pulled out his hearing aids. The descent with them in always made his ears hurt.

After landing, they got their luggage and headed to spot for the shuttle to get them to their rental car. Less than forty-five minutes later, they were on the road to Stockton, about an hour drive. It cost Aaron and Cait over $700 more to fly the family to Sacramento rather than San Francisco, but the cost of having three boys penned up for an additional three hours was more than worth it.

Aaron, now in his third year of going to that haven, seamlessly drove to Jarrod and Maggie's home. They pulled into the driveway with two people waiting for them with loving arms. Their hugs were warmly matched.

The boys quickly got settled into their usual rooms and emerged less than 15 minutes later in their swimsuits. The four adults were still talking in Maggie's kitchen, enjoying a beer. The boys looked at them. "Go," Jarrod said to his grandson's. "That's what it's there for." Mike set his hearing aids on the counter and the three of them made a beeline to the in-ground pool, happy to finally not be in the cramped quarters of a commercial jet. Cait and Aaron quickly joined them. They had a wonderful family evening, with Jarrod and Aaron cooking chicken on the grill.

As they were cleaning up from dinner, Maggie and Jarrod got a phone call from Jake. The Green Bay Packers had very unexpectedly moved up in the NFL Football draft to get Jake as a back-up to their MVP quarterback Aaron Rodgers. That was how Rodgers was drafted; he was the heir apparent to Brett Favre, also an MVP quarterback. Playing back-up to Favre had allowed Rodgers to grow at his own pace. Yet, both had led their team to Super Bowl victories.

The call quickly became a Skype session so that Jake could talk to his nephews as well. "Uncle Jake, you're really not upset?" Matt queried.

Jake smiled his megawatt smile at them all. "No Matt, not at all. It's a perfect situation for me to learn, work my way into the system and learn from A-Rod. He's been great to me. Plus I love the city and the people are just so amazing. I feel like I'm home. There's something to be said about a small town market. There is absolutely no big city stuff. I'm a country boy. I like that; especially after the four years at USC."

Aaron, forever the lawyer, said, "From what I've read in the papers and online, the contract negotiations went pretty smooth."

"Yeah bro, it's a great organization and my agent and I are very happy." Jake, even though being the tenth person picked in the first round of the NFL draft, knew what his role would be with the team. He had instructed his agent to negotiate that. While he didn't get the big money to someone of that draft position, it represented Jake's role on the team. "That's the way I wanted it Aaron. God willing, I'll get my chance someday. But right now, it's not about the big contract with me. It's about learning and playing football at the next level."

Maggie asked if he found a place to live. "Yeah mom, I have," he smiled. "JC and I rented a really nice townhouse." JC Tretter was a person Jake had met at the NFL combine. An offensive lineman, they had roomed together in the hotel assigned by the NFL and became instant friends. "It was just fate that we both got drafted by the same team," Jake smiled. "And we're both brainiacs. It's a perfect fit." JC's GPA at the prestigious Cornell University in Ithaca, New York nearly matched Jake's.

"Enough about me; hey Roni! Glad to be on vacation?" Jake, after spending time at the Hotchner's with his parents while Cait went through her scare, had learned about Jack's daily craving of Macaroni and Cheese. Roni was his new nickname for his youngest nephew.

"You bet Uncle Jake," Jack enthused. "I can't wait to go riding tomorrow with Grandpa!"

Jarrod smiled. "Neither can I," he said.

"Sis, how are you feeling? Really?"

"Like a million bucks Jake. It's nice to be pain free."

Jake mischievously smiled. "So Big Sis, does that mean you and your husband will keep mom and dad awake across the hall doing the horizontal mambo?" When Jake had accompanied Maggie and Jarrod east for Matt's graduation party, he had learned through the "kitchen convos" as he called them that Cait and Aaron had did that when they were there at the ranch.

Aaron smiled. "I think one night might be in order," he winked at Cait.

"Ohhhh? I was thinking a bit more than that," Cait smiled at her husband.

Before Maggie and Jarrod could respond, Jack piped up. "Uncle Jake, I usually snuggle with mom and dad on Saturday mornings. I couldn't do that a couple weeks ago because they didn't sleep in their pj's."

Everyone roared. While Jack still didn't know the particulars of the "birds and the bees" it was obvious that he was catching on that his parents were doing something.

"Sis, you are the only one of us kids that has had the guts to do that in the house. And with mom and dad across the hall? You two rock." They all laughed some more.

At that point, Jack yawned deeply. "Sorry Jake my luvs, that is Aaron's and I cue. We need to get someone chased into a shower and bed."

Jake smiled. "Love you too Cait. Roni, I love you as well. Get caught up on that jet lag and have fun with Grandpa riding tomorrow. You too bro. See you all tomorrow."

Jack yawned again. "I love you Uncle Jake and I will." The three of them shared their good nights with Jake and disappeared. Jack, so tired, reached for Aaron to carry him up the steps.

When they came back downstairs, the boys were sitting at Maggie's lunch counter enjoying her Seven Layer bars and a large glass of milk. Mike looked at the two of them. "Did he get through prayers?"

"Barely," Aaron said, rubbing Mike's shoulder. "Honestly," he said, looking at Maggie and Jarrod, "I doubt he'll remember hitting the pillow." Cait and Aaron joined them with Aaron grabbing the milk jug out of the fridge as Cait reached for the glasses. It was then that Mike tried, and failed miserably, to stifle his own yawn.

Aaron looked at his sons. "You two do the same," he smiled. The two boys hugged the four adults that they loved and headed to their downstairs bedrooms. Cait and Aaron enjoyed the bars and a little milk as well.

Maggie looked at Cait. "How far are you two behind them?"

Cait shook her head. "Aaron and I won't keep you two awake tonight," she smiled as only she could to her parents. "Plus, since my back isn't hurting any more, I want in on that horse ride action tomorrow. I've missed that." Last year, when the family visited, Cait only rode one time. While Jarrod and Maggie were there for her, they had commented that they should have seen that sign. Cait loved to ride. And push a horse to its speed, trusting her abilities. Her one ride last year was at Jack's normal pace of safety.

Aaron smiled, pulling Maggie into a hug. "I'm in as well. But I'm like the boys. The time change is a bitch." He and Jarrod hugged as well, as Cait followed suit.

Jarrod hugging his only daughter, and held her for a bit. "Cait, my girl, how are you really feeling?"

Cait smiled at him. "Have Miguel saddle Grandma's Lightning." In her later years, Victoria Barkley had developed a special bond with a roan horse with a bit of a temperament; yet could run like the wind. However Lightning had understood his lady and gently rode her around the ranch. Cait always rode Grandma Barkley's horse. "I think he would like to get his legs stretched out."

Jarrod smiled. "Brother Nick says he still likes to run around the pasture, kicking up his heels. I'm sure he'll enjoy the workout." They shared their good nights and Cait and Aaron headed upstairs.

Maggie looked at Jarrod. "Thank God she's feeling better."

Jarrod pulled her into a hug. "I agree. But Thank God we get to sleep tonight," he smiled, kissing his wife.

###

**A/N: Damn, I know I've dug myself into a deep hole to try and explain the conversation with Jake. But for my readers, I'll try.**

**First off, the NFL draft is when the pro teams select young men coming out of college that move from that level to the professional level. Before that draft, the NFL runs a "combine", testing those kids on their playing abilities, as well as their intelligence. Whether the NFL assigns those peeps to hotel rooms is my writer prerogative. With their sports agents (the peeps that help them get the big money contracts) I doubt that happens.**

**Jake, in my world, is a star quarterback. That is the person that runs the offense that scores points for a US football team. In my FF world, he got drafted by my favorite team to be the next starter after their still young quarterback gets hurt or fads in his career. That is a back-up role which, even though he was drafted so high (# 10), Jake understands and accepts. That should explain part of the conversation.**

**Green Bay Wisconsin, home of my beloved team, is one of the main stays of the NFL. Part of that is because they are the smallest "market" team in the league and owned by the people, rather than a greedy billionaire owner. Green Bay's population is under 110,000. All the rest of teams in the NFL are in THE major US cities. The Green Bay Packers are a "one of kind" in the NFL.**

**JC Tretter is an actually fourth round of the NFL draft pick by the Packers. That means he was selected later in the draft. Not as much money. An offensive lineman is someone that blocks for a running back on a running play. Or protects the quarterback if it is a play that a quarterback needs to make a pass.**

**Offensive plays are very complicated in the NFL. There are 11 players on the offensive team and they all have to do their jobs together to make the play work. JC being as cerebral as Jake makes him a good fit into the line that protects the quarterback and opens the spaces for a running back to get through.**

***pants* Hey US peeps! How'd I do to my internationals?**

**SMF is the Sacramento Airport code.**

**And yes, I'm keeping Erin Strauss alive in this story universe. If I have Emily around, I'll keep Strauss around. ;) That's why it's fiction folks!**

**Welcome back to Sconnie hxchick! *hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *face palm* I forgot what day it is. You get it out of the chute. Monday two for ones are back!**

Chapter 2

Maggie Barkley, partly awake, noticed a small hand shaking her arm saying "Grandma?" She opened her eyes to look at Jack and smiled. As she lifted the blanket to let him in bed, she thought _it's been a while since we've had this_. Her and Jarrod's next youngest grandchild, Molly, was nearly thirteen. She missed this time with her grandchildren as Jack climbed over the top of her and nestled between her and Jarrod.

Jack looked at Jarrod, quietly snoring with his back to them and then Maggie. "Dad does that too," he noted with a whisper.

Maggie smiled, giving him a kiss. "You will too someday Jack. Wake up grandpa."

Jack gave her his infectious smile and rolled over and leaned up, rubbing Jarrod's stubbled cheek. "Grandpa," he whispered in his ear, "wake up. You and I need to go riding." He shook Jarrod's shoulder to get the message across.

Jarrod rolled on his back and pulled Jack on his chest as he yawned. Maggie rolled to her side to face two of the men she loved in her life and rubbed Jack's back. "Jack, how'd you sleep?" Jarrod asked with a yawn.

"Like a brick Grandpa." Jack had heard Matt say that more than once.

"Aren't they going riding with us are they Jack?'

Jack shook his head against his grandpa's neck. "Naw grandpa; their on vacation; they sleep in." Jack paused for a moment. "I don't get that."

Maggie laughed, still rubbing Jack's back. "You will, and too soon for all of us."

Jack looked at her. "That's a lot of some days grandma." His grandparents roared.

Jarrod tickled Jack. "Hey my bud; can you do me favor?"

Jack leaned up on Jarrod's chest. "Sure grandpa; what you need?"

"Mom wants to go riding with us this morning. And after she got hurt, I want to see that again. I've missed that. She's a great rider," he said, kissing Jack. "Think you can get her up?"

Jack looked his grandfather in the eye. "Let me loose grandpa," he smiled, with a spark in his brown eyes. Jarrod lifted him off his chest and set him on the floor on his side of the bed. Jack flew out of the room to go across the hall.

Maggie rubbed Jarrod's chest. "He'll keep us young," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"His parents too," he smiled, kissing her back as he got out of bed.

Jack ran into his parent's room, hopping up on the bed in a single bound. Cait, curled in Aaron's arm, her head on his chest, had heard him come down the hall to her parent's room. They were waiting on him.

"Hey buddy," Aaron smiled as Jack literally launched himself at his dad's chest. Aaron caught before he took the full impact and pulled him close. Cait had the covers open, and then threw them back over as Jack settled against Aaron's chest. Cait rubbed his back.

That lasted all of thirty seconds as Jack leaned up with both arms on Aaron's chest. "Dad, grandpa is already up. We're going riding; right?"

Aaron smiled. "Mom too."

Jack looked at Cait. "Really mom?"

Cait tickled him. "Really Jack; race you to the bathroom to get our teeth brushed," she said as she rolled out of bed and started towards the bathroom down the hall. Jack rolled off Aaron and caught up to her. They both laughed as they raced to bathroom.

Aaron rolled out as well. _I want to see my wife really ride _he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom to the two of them standing in front of the sink. With the faucet running, he looked to see Cait putting toothpaste on Jack's toothbrush and then her own. He fished his out of the shared toilet kit with his wife. "Me too," he smiled. Cait put some on his as well and then put the toothpaste back in the bag. The three of them happily brushed their teeth together.

Jack sped down the hall to get his jeans on along with a t-shirt. He pulled on a pair of socks and then his cowboy boots that grandma had in his closet. _They always seem to fit_ Jack thought. Little did he know his grandma kept up with his growing feet. He pulled them back off to carry them down the steps. Grandma didn't like every one clomping around the house in their boots.

After brushing their teeth, Aaron and Cait both put in their contacts, putting their glasses into their cases. Cait had finally convinced Aaron that wearing them so long as he did was hard on his eyes. _Aaron, having plastic over them for so long takes away from the oxygen your eyes need. You keep going like you are, and you won't pass an FBI eye exam_.

Plus the profiler in him began to notice a pattern with his wife. As soon as dinner was over, her contacts were out and she wore her glasses. Once again, he adapted to his wife's style of life, silently thankful for her helpful interventions. He had learned the lesson, even getting his contacts out when the team worked late nights on cases. He now carried his glasses and contact needs in his briefcase.

As Jack raced down the steps, with Maggie following, Cait and Aaron pulled on their riding clothes, starting with jeans. Cait looked at Aaron. "Mister Levi Strauss was one good man," she commented about the inventor of blue jeans.

Aaron kissed her. "Please promise me you won't ride my butt into oblivion the first day."

Cait rubbed his scruffy face. "I just want to get out and ride; like I used to." She shook her head. "Aaron, I never thought I'd be able to do this again." He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"I can't wait to see it," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Come on," she smiled. "Jack is probably getting antsy." They started down and Jack came around the corner.

Rather than stopping, Jack headed up. "Buddy?"

"Grandma says it's chilly outside. I need my sweatshirt."

Cait looked at Aaron. "I'll get ours." She turned to head back up, helped Jack and grabbed her and Aaron's. They two of them came back down a few minutes later.

Aaron handed her a cup of coffee while she handed him his sweatshirt. Of course, it was an FBI sweatshirt.

Jarrod shook his head. "Aaron, you're on vacation."

"Sorry Jarrod, this sweatshirt has very special memories for me," he smiled. The Barkley's looked at their daughter to see her smiling as well.

Maggie looked at her husband and then her son-in-law. "Seems to us there's something more going on; we'll bite. Share the story," she smiled already figuring out what it might entail.

Aaron smiled. "This sweatshirt was worn by someone after our first time of," he smiled at Jack sitting at Maggie's lunch counter, enjoying his apple juice, "sleeping without our p.j.'s."

Jack put his left elbow on the counter and his head in that hand, looking at Jarrod. "Grandpa, why is that such a big deal?"

Cait rubbed his back, having a glass of juice as well as the rest gently laughed. "Jack, I told you once. That's one of the secrets in keeping a marriage together."

Jack pondered for a second, pulled his head off his hand and looked at Maggie. She smiled, knowing the question that was coming next. She beat him to it. "Jack, you have to understand that grandpa and I aren't as young as your mom and dad. But yes, grandpa and I sometimes don't sleep with our p.j.'s on as well," she smiled.

Jack brightened. "So it's a good thing?"

"Yes buddy, it is," Aaron said, kissing his forehead. Jack finished his juice and Aaron chased him into the kitchen to get his glass in the dishwasher. He took Cait's juice glass and his coffee mug and added them as well. Cait fished out her and Aaron's cowboy boots from the closet by the door. Aaron had inherited a pair of Jake's that he grew out of. They all pulled on their boots and headed out.

They got into Jarrod's extended cab truck for the ride to the ranch. Cait, it the backseat with Aaron and Jack, reached across Jack to rub Aaron's sweatshirt across his chest. "That actually has two special memories for me," she smiled.

Aaron laughed. "Yup, I remember that as well," he smiled.

Maggie turned around in her seat in front and looked at Cait. "I was also wearing that when I conned the absolute socks off of one David Rossi," she smiled like a Cheshire cat. Maggie looked at her again as Jarrod did the same in the rear view mirror. Cait told the two of them how she got Dave to go over to the house let Beans out. Maggie and Jarrod roared with laughter.

He pulled up to the horse barn, down below the slight hill where the original Barkley homestead, now where the mansion sat. Jarrod's only sister, Audra and her husband and family still lived in the home, having always been there when their mother Victoria was still alive.

The group climbed out to see the smiling face of Miguel Vasquez. Miguel had been one of the top hands on the ranch until he took a fall with his horse on the still working beef cattle ranch. The horse he had been riding, stepped into a gopher hole. The horse, breaking its leg, had to be put down. While they all mourned that, the fall had been worse on Miguel. His left hip got shattered in the accident over ten years ago. His riding days were over.

Yet the Barkley family found a job for him running the horse stables. And Miguel loved it. He knew horses and loved and nurtured them all. This time of year was his favorite. The spring foals were finally getting out with their mothers into the stable yard.

Miguel warmly greeted Jarrod and Maggie and then got a huge smile on his face. "Senora Hotchner!" Cait pulled him into a huge hug. They talked a bit in Spanish, with Miguel smiling from ear to ear.

He looked her in the eye. "You are going to ride Senora Barkley's horse Lightning?"

"Si Miguel, I am."

"Senora, he has had no one his back since Senora Barkley passed and you rode him once. His temperament has flared. You know me; I love all the horses," he said, nodding at the barn. "He is my handful."

Cait smiled at him. "I'm going to get that out of him. Miguel, just make sure that saddle is on as tight as possible."

He smiled at her. "I did it myself Senora. That horse can't pull tricks on me. That saddle will not move," he promised. Cait walked into the tack room, grabbed a set of spurs and put them on her boots. Miguel smiled at her strategy. Lightning was going to find out who was boss in a hurry. Cait started to walk into the barn to get to the horses Miguel had saddled for the family. He looked at Jarrod and Aaron.

Jarrod rubbed his arm. "Miguel, it's OK. Thank you," he smiled. Aaron followed her in, then Maggie, Jarrod and Jack.

Nick Barkley, Jarrod's younger brother and boss of the ranch strolled out of a horse stall and looked Cait in the eyes. Cait beat him to the punch.

"Uncle Nick, don't give me your sermon. I can handle that horse now that my hip and back are healed. Get out of my way." The only way to handle Nick Barkley was to go head to head with him.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Ever since you got out of diapers, you've been a pain in my butt," he said. Pulling out of the hug, he smiled at her. "And Caitie, I knew from day one you were like Mother. I wasn't going to win an argument with you." He smiled at her and then Aaron.

"Hey Aaron," he said, pulling off his leather work glove and sticking his hand to him. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you Nick," Aaron smiled, shaking his hand.

Nick's intimidating nature at first had spooked Jack. Yet Jack, maturing had begun to understand him and raced at him for a hug. Nick swept him off the ground and gave him a bear hug that Jack matched. "Hey Jackster," he said, rubbing his blonde hair, "how are you?"

Jack smiled. "Ready to go riding Uncle Nick." Nick carried him out into the horse yard and pointed. "Miguel has Betsy all ready for you," he smiled at his great-nephew, pointing at a smaller horse with a saddle more his size.

"Betsy is the bomb Uncle Nick," Jack smiled in his arms. Jack looked over Nick's shoulder. "Gracias Miguel."

"De nada Jack," Miguel smiled.

Jack looked at the new foals out with their mothers. "Uncle Nick; would one of those moms let me get near their foal?" He had asked every year, but the young mares wouldn't let him get close.

Nick looked at Miguel. Miguel nodded at a horse in the corner of the horse yard, watching over her foal. Nick smiled at Miguel, pointing at the two of them. "That's Stella, the horse your grandma usually rides. But she needs to stay with her foal so Miguel and I are going to let her do that. But she'll let you see her foal. She's a bit older and trusting."

Nick set him on the ground as Cait wrapped her arm around Aaron. They smiled at each other as Jack reached out and the hardened Nick took his hand, walking up to the mare.

Stella went on alarm a bit and then nickered at Miguel that went before the two of them. He gently talked to her in Spanish. He looked at Nick. "Her ears are straight up; she's OK," he smiled. The first sign of horse on guard was laying its ears tight back on its head.

Jack looked at Nick. "That's the first thing mom taught me the first time I was here." Cait walked up to Miguel, touching his arm. "Yo la tengo," she said. _I've got her_. Miguel smiled as she gently walked past him.

"Hi Stella," she said, holding out her hand. Stella quivered at bit but stuck out her nose to smell Cait's hand. She walked a step closer and fingered her nose a little on the side. You could see Stella relax a bit. Cait moved a step close and then began to rub her head, gently talking to her and then stopped. Stella nosed her sweatshirt for more attention. Jack looked up smiling at Nick and his dad. "She's always had a way with horses," Nick whispered to Aaron. Cait moved to the side of head, rubbing her right hand down Stella's neck while gently caressing her nose.

"Who's this you have here Stella?" she said, moving slowly towards the foal. The foal walked up to Cait and rubbed its nose into her side. All baby animals loved attention and the foal was no different. Cait bent over a bit to rub the foal, looking. "Well hello there pretty lady; you have your mom's temperament," she smiled. Stella kept an eye on Cait but stayed calm.

Nick gently led Jack up. "Do the same thing Jack your mom did. Let Stella smell your hand," he whispered. Stella gave his hand a sniff then put her head back up.

"Jack slowly walk to me," Cait said. As he got closer, Cait gently pulled him to her in her left arm, with her right arm gently wrapped around the foal's neck. The foal looked at him and nosed him in the chest. Jack smiled and slowly reached to pet the foal.

"Another ranch moment Jack can tell the kids at school about. He's wanted that so badly," Aaron smiled. They stood like that for about two minutes, and then the foal turned towards Stella, reaching under her stomach for a teat. Cait gently backed herself and Jack away.

"Thanks Stella," Jack whispered. "You're a good mom." The adults all smiled as Cait and Jack gently walked away with Nick keeping an eye on Stella until they were clear.

As they started to walk to the back fence where Miguel had their horses tied, Nick stopped Jack. "Jack, since you made a friend, I think you get to give that foal a name," he smiled.

"Really Uncle Nick?" Nick just nodded his head with a smile.

Jack looked at Cait. "She's a girl I mean a mare, right mom?" Cait nodded, having taught Jack last year how to tell on the foals. He eyed her for a second more and Cait knew what he was asking. She nodded. "Her name is Haley Uncle Nick."

Aaron pulled him to his side. "That's perfect buddy."

###

**A/N: An extended cab truck is a pick-up that has a back seat and back doors.**

**Some of my more "experienced" readers ;) have caught on (and early in my Family series) that the characters and settings of the Barkley family, especially Great/Grandma Barkley and Jarrod might be based on the late 1960's TV show western **_**The Big Valley**_**. While I have never confirmed nor denied, I think this chapter and the following ones might take care of that question for those wonderful readers of mine.**

**Btw, nice catch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *pounds head on desktop* I once again failed to tell you all that this is a fully completed story. You will, barring the usual fathoms of the FF posting world, get a chapter a day.**

**And for all the reviews, alerts et al for the first two chapters: thank you so, so much.**

Chapter 3

Miguel got the horses untied, one by one, handing the reins to the person who was riding that horse. Maggie and Jarrod already had theirs and mounted into the saddles. Betsy nickered at Jack as Miguel led the older mare to him. "Hi Betsy," he smiled. She reached her nose down to Jack so he could scratch her between the eyes.

"She remembers you Niño," Miguel smiled. "And you remembered too." Miguel had told Jack Betsy liked that last year when he finally got to ride by himself.

Nick got him up into the saddle as Jarrod's other brother Heath walked up. He shook Aaron's hand and gave Cait a huge hug. He walked up to the Jack in the saddle. "Hi Uncle Heath," he smiled.

"Hey Jack," he said, rubbing his back. "You look good up there. But there's one problem that Uncle Nick hasn't taken care of." Jack looked at him with a puzzled look. Jarrod's two younger brothers were notorious about grating on each other, something they never grew out of. "And it shows me a lot," he added. "You've done some growing since we've seen you last."

"Yup, Uncle Heath, I have; almost an inch," he proudly said.

"I can see that," Heath said. "No one has used this saddle since you were here last summer and the stirrup length needs to be adjusted," he smiled. Heath started to adjust the one on Jack's left side. Nick threw a darting look at Heath and went to the right side of the horse to do the same.

As they did that, Aaron got mounted on his horse. As Heath finished, he looked at Cait moving to get on Lightning, with Miguel firmly holding the reins. "I'll take them Miguel."

"Cait you sure," Heath asked. Heath knew Lightning's heritage. The horses in the valley were originally bred by the Ute, Paiute, and Blackfoot Native Americans; maybe a few of the Arapahoe as well when his, and the families forefather was starting to settle the land. The tribes bred Arabians mainly with Appaloosa's. When the Barkley ranch first came into existence, they captured some of the wild horses that still roamed the land and bred them. That breeding went through the generation of horses, much like the Barkley family. Yet Lightning, did not sport the Appaloosa spots; just the temperament.

"I'm sure." Miguel handed her the reins and Cait mounted. Lightning immediately started to buck a bit. Jack looked at his dad with fear in his eyes. Cait kept the reins loose, not pulling on the bit in the horse's mouth which would inflame him more as she pushed the side of her spurs into Lightning's side hard enough for him to feel, without actually poking the spurs into him. His back end settled and he turned to look at Cait in the saddle. "You didn't mess with grandma and you're not going to mess with me."

Lightning quivered a bit and then settled. Nick and Heath just looked at each other and shook their heads. Caitlyn Victoria Barkley Hotchner had once again proved she deserved to be someone's namesake. Heath looked at Jarrod and Maggie. "You two sure called that one right." They both smiled.

Miguel went to the door in the fence and swung it open it to let them out into the back pasture. The five of them took a pleasant ride at an easy gait for Jack towards the upper pasture. They came over the crest of the hill to see the giant herd of beef cattle lazily grazing in the northern California sun. Jack gently pulled Betsy to a halt. Maggie rode up next to him. "You OK Jack?"

He looked at her with a smile. "I'm fine grandma; that's just something you don't see in the city."

Aaron looked at Cait. "You're rubbing off on him more and more," he smiled, rubbing her shoulder as they walked their horses side by side. Lightning tried to take a nip at the horse Aaron was riding. Cait did the same thing with her spurs and reined Lightning to a halt.

After she got Lightning back in line, Cait looked at Jarrod. "Where are we heading next Dad?"

"I thought we'd take the trail through the woods to Miner's Spring. That's one of Jack's favorite places." Jack smiled.

"Sounds good; you four head out. I've got to get the venom out of this horse." She looked at Aaron. "And get back to being the rider I am," she smiled.

Before he could say anything, Cait turned Lightning away from them and started to head parallel to the herd. She spurred Lightning into action. He took off like the wind.

Jack looked at his dad in awe as Cait rode the galloping horse with ease. They all watched for a minute and then Jarrod said, "Let's head out; she'll catch up after she gets that horse's legs stretched out. He needs that," he smiled.

"Grandpa, mom will be able to find us?"

"Jack, your mom knows this land like the back of her hand. She'll be fine." As they headed for a stand of woods, Aaron looked over his shoulder one more time at Cait. She was flying around the pasture with Lightning, her long brunette hair she had in a ponytail pointing almost as straight out as Lightning's tail.

Maggie rode up to him and rubbed his back. "That's the daughter I remember in a saddle," she smiled.

Jack took a look as well as Jarrod rubbed his head. "Me too," he smiled to his grandson. Jack looked at him with his big smile. They all enjoyed the scene a bit more as Cait raced Lightning around the oblivious graving cattle. Jarrod rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Do you remember the way?"

"You bet grandpa! Follow me everyone." They cantered up to the trail opening, slowed down and Jack led the way onto the path, followed by Jarrod, Maggie and Aaron. Less than five minutes later, as the single path opened up, Aaron looked around to see Cait quickly joining them.

"Please tell me you didn't ride like the wind through these woods," he said as Cait pulled Lightning into a soft walk to match Jack's lead.

She shook her head. "At pasture speed? No; but I know my way around these woods and my horse," she smiled.

Aaron looked at Lightning. "You worked him into a bit of a lather," he said, using horse talk. Lightning had some foam around his head and neck, a horse's version of perspiring.

Cait smiled. "That's his stored up venom getting out of his system." Aaron smiled back at her and they lazily followed the trail that Jack was leading them on. Jarrod gently nudged his horse forward and rode up next to Jack and had him stop, rubbing his back. He silently pointed to a ridge top to their right where a female deer stood with her twin fawns, the three of them watching them intently.

Jack looked at Jarrod and whispered. "That's just too cool grandpa."

Aaron, forever the FBI agent with his head constantly turning, rubbed Cait's back and pointed to his left. Cait leaned around him to look and silently whistled for her dad's attention. Jarrod turned in his saddle to look at her. Cait signed to him, Jarrod and Maggie both having learned to communicate with Mike. _Look under the big spruce just past the broken birch at ten o'clock_. Jarrod looked, nodded, and got Jack to look as well, whispering to him where to look. A mother raccoon had her five kits out for their morning stroll in the sun before going to bed. Jack smiled brightly at his grandfather.

Maggie turned in her saddle and signed to Cait _how did you catch that?_ Cait smiled and signed back _my FBI husband who always has his head on a swivel_ she smiled. Maggie shook her head with a smile. The three deer ran off and the mother raccoon chased her kits into their den for their slumber. Jack pushed Betsy forward up the trail to reveal an opening with a very small waterfall off a running brook and the spring above the rocks that fed the waterfall.

Aaron rode up to next to Jack and rubbed his shoulders. "This is great Jack. I've never been here before."

"Grandpa and I come up here a lot when we go riding together," he smiled. He led the group to the spring.

Jarrod smiled. "I love it up here. My dad, before he died brought me here when I was a little older than Jack's age." Cait and Aaron shared a look, knowing that was a special memory for him.

Once they got to the spring, Lightning, after getting his "venom" purged, reached down to take a large, long drink of the cold water. Cait handed the reins to Aaron and dismounted. She waded a bit out into the small stream and as Lightning drank, shoveled water onto his head and neck to get him cooled down more. Lightning nickered his thanks to her, shaking his head. "That's just too cool mom," Jack smiled.

"Jack, we take care of our rides. That's why grandpa brings you up here." The other horses were taking a drink as well from the cold spring water.

Jarrod looked at Jack. "Can you tell dad the story?"

Jack looked at Aaron with a large smile. "After grandpa's great, great grandpa fought in the Civil War, he came west and bought the land that great grandma's house still sits on. He discovered this place while looking around the land by the house. It's called Miner's Spring 'cause the 49er gold rushers said they found gold in the stream below the falls."

Cait, having heard the story countless time before, winked at Aaron as she climbed out of the small stream. "My great, great, great, great," Jack paused, looking at Jarrod. "Did I get it right grandpa?" Jarrod nodded with a smile, "took the last of his bonus money he had earned in the war and bought all the woods as well. He found some more gold further downstream and used that to buy more of the land and then some cattle. That's how the Barkley ranch got started." Jack smiled brightly at his grandpa.

Maggie rubbed his back with Jack between the two of them. "You did a great job Jack."

Cait looked at her youngest son. "What was his name Jack?" she asked as she got back up on Lightning.

"Matthew Barkley," Jack smiled. "And his son, Michael, was the one that grew the ranch into its prom…." Jack struggled for the word.

"Prominence," Jarrod smiled, helping his grandson.

"In the big valley," Jack smiled, finishing the story.

Aaron looked at Cait. "Gee, those names sounds familiar," he said with a smile as he handed Lightning's reins to his wife.

Cait pushed his head to the side, much like Morgan did with Reid. "Ya think?" she smiled at her husband. She then quickly put her finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh," she said. They all looked around for some animal. Jack's stomach grumbled loudly for breakfast. She smiled at them all. "I think the biggest animal in woods just spoke." They headed back to the barn at the ranch, following a short cut that Cait knew.

As they got to the lower pasture, Cait reined Lightning to halt and then waited for Jack. "Would you like to see what Betsy can do?"

Jack looked at her. "Jack, you're becoming a really good rider. But you're not older enough to ride Betsy like I did Lightning around the pasture." Jack looked at her again. "However, you are old enough and experience enough that you can get Betsy into a small gallop. She'd like that." Jack looked at her for a third time. "Jack, horses like to run," she smiled.

"Mom, I'm not sure," Jack hedged. Cait took his left rein. "Dig your boots into the stirrups, ride like I and grandpa taught you, and I'll be right here by your side."

Jack beamed. "Let's go mom!" Cait softly spurred Lightning into action. Betsy quickly followed. Cait kept the pace pretty slow for Jack, yet giving him his first ride at a gallop. Jarrod and Maggie quickly followed along. Aaron got his horse to follow, standing up in the stirrups a bit like Jack did so his butt wouldn't get pounded.

As they neared the fence to the foal pasture, they all pulled up with Cait helping Jack a bit with Betsy. "Jack, you are learning so fast," she smiled. "You eased the bit back just enough to get her slowed down. You did a great job riding," she praised.

Jack beamed and then looked at her as they slowly walked the horses to the gate. "But you had Betsy's reins."

Cait leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Only as a precaution; it was all you," she smiled. Jack's smile could have lit up lower Manhattan.

###

**A/N: Lower Manhattan as in NYC. ;)**

**A huge shout out to AvgAngl for the 411 on horse breeds of the area. You rock woman!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The five of them walked into the large home, taking their riding boots off and putting them in the doorway closet. They smelled something coming from the kitchen and looked at each other. As they rounded the corner, Cait looked at Maggie. "That's sausages cooking."

They walked into the kitchen to see Matt and Mike in t-shirts and lounge pants. Matt was frying the sausages and Mike was stirring up the mixture for French toast that Maggie had open in her cookbook that she had left lying open on the counter. They smiled at the group. "We figured we'd make breakfast for the great riders," Mike smiled.

Maggie walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. "Grandma, Mike and I've got this."

She smiled at Matt. "I'll let you. I'm going to get some grapefruit ready for all of us; except of course, for Grandpa."

Jack walked by the kitchen on the way to the bathroom to wash his hands at the "suggestion" of his parents. He smiled. "Grandpa has the same problem as Uncle Dave" he said to Maggie. Aaron followed Jack to the bathroom as Cait and Jarrod used the sink in the kitchen.

They enjoyed a wonderful family breakfast filled with laughter.

As usual, that Friday night, Maggie and Jarrod's children except for Jake still in Green Bay, grandchildren and now one brand new great grandchild had their own family time together. Actually all four of Victoria Barkley's children did that. It was family weekend for the entire Barkley family the second weekend in June. Like always; Victoria Barkley's birthday was June 8 and the family always gathered for the occasion.

Maggie, Cait and her three sister-in-laws that had married Tom, Andy and Phil spent the afternoon in Maggie's kitchen preparing dinner for nearly forty people. The family had their traditional "picnic" dinner, with Jarrod, Aaron and Tom grilling the hamburgers, brats and hot dogs.

Jeff, the oldest son of Tom, Cait's next closest brother in age and Jeff's wife Missy, proudly showed off the two week old Margaret Victoria Barkley. Everyone cooed and awed at Baby Maggie with great grandma smiling the most. The family had a wonderful time once again re-connecting with each other, especially Cait and Aaron's boys with their western cousins. Even Jack being the youngest by some years had a great time.

As the younger grandkids of Maggie and Jarrod enjoyed the pool, the rest stood or sat around talking. Missy had quietly left to breast-feed Baby Maggie. She came back out fifteen minutes later with a crying baby and looked at Cait. "What am I doing wrong? This has been happening every time I've fed her the last three days," she said, clearly worried.

Cait took the baby in her arms and smiled at the new mother. "First off Missy, Maggie will sense you tensing up immediately," she said, rubbing Maggie's tummy. "Do you give her a break while she's nursing?" Missy shook her head. Cait smiled. "That's the problem. She's a very healthy eater, but eating too fast. You need to give her a break to let her stomach digest," Cait softly smiled. She took the cloth diaper "burp rag" from Missy's hand, put it on her left shoulder and then gently lifted little Maggie to that shoulder. Aaron stood by her, smiling. Cait started rubbing her back.

"I tried that and she cried," Missy said.

"Rub her chest and belly when you give her that break," Cait advised with a smile. She kept rubbing Maggie's little back and soon a small burp came out. Cait looked at Aaron. "You ready?" He nodded. Cait rubbed upward on Maggie's back and the big burp came.

Aaron holding the edge of the diaper caught what came out. "Just a few chunks," he smiled at Cait and Missy. He enclosed it to keep the contents inside, and Grandma Maggie took it from him, rubbing his back. Baby Maggie squeaked out another burp and fell contently asleep in her Great Aunt Cait's arms. They all enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Jake, having finished his required meetings with NFL representatives about rules of conduct for players off the field the day before in Green Bay, literally blew in around four Saturday afternoon. He quickly changed into his swimsuit and frolicked with the three Hotchner boys in the pool. Aaron grilled his specialty on the Weber for dinner; pork chops. By the time Jake and the three growing boys left the dinner table, there wasn't a morsel left of the meat. Cait looked at Maggie. "We've both raised carnivores," she laughed.

Sunday was the annual Barkley family reunion at the house on the ranch. While Victoria Barkley was no longer able to join them, she was there in spirit as her four children, 15 grandchildren, 36 great children and three great, great grandchildren, one of whom she lived to see and hold in her arms, gathered together. It was a tough day for the Hotchner's living on the other side of the country, while all the rest lived in the valley. Past Cait's immediate family, they didn't know all the relatives closely. Yet the family celebrated and toasted Victoria Barkley's birthday and memory.

-00CM00-

Jarrod and Maggie woke on Tuesday. They smiled at each other as they climbed out of bed. It was their oldest child's birthday. They looked at each other in the bathroom as they took turns showering. "Yup, someone got an early birthday present from her husband," Jarrod said. "Jake will be damn proud of them," he added, rolling his eyes.

Maggie, getting ready to brush her teeth, rubbed Jarrod's chest. "She's happy and they're happy; I guess I can't complain too much. She finally has someone in her life that is going to take care of her," she smiled.

"Ohhh, he took care of her last night all right," he said with a smile, shaking his head.

Jake looked at Cait when she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Maggie was at work getting rolls, fruit and juice for the gang. Jack had bounded in and she helped him get a bowl of cereal. Jack climbed up in the lunch counter chair next to his grandpa, sipping his coffee, eating a cantaloupe quarter while reading the paper.

He pulled her into a big hug. "Happy Birthday Sis," he smiled.

"She already got her first present," Jarrod mumbled under his breath.

Jake pulled back to look at his sister. "You two didn't?"

Cait smiled broadly. "It's my birthday."

"You rock sis!" Jake said. They shared a large high five.

Jack looked at his grandpa and rolled his eyes. "The no p.j.'s thing? Again?"

The four adults roared.

After riding with Jack, with Jake joining them, the guys and girls split up, leaving the Hotchner boys with pool time. Aaron, Jake and Jarrod dressed to go golfing, with the plan to meet Andy at the golf course, making a foursome. Cait and Maggie got ready to head out for some mom and daughter quality shopping time.

Jarrod and Aaron looked at each other and just shook their heads as they loaded their clubs and golf shoes into the back of Jarrod's truck watching the two women in the lives pull out of the driveway. Jarrod rubbed Aaron's back. "I don't know about you son, but wallet is groaning right now." Aaron smiled and just shook his head.

The family celebrated Cait's birthday with her favorite meal: BBQ ribs on the grill. After dinner, she opened her presents from the family. From her parents she received a gift card to her favorite place to shop: CandleWorks. "I'll go crazy with this," she smiled. "I love putting them around our Jacuzzi tub."

Aaron kissed her. "Please do," he smiled a bit wickedly at her. Jake pointed at Aaron with a wink. He pulled out of his pocket a small jewelry box and handed it to her.

Cait opened it to see a pair of diamonds hanging on the bottom of oval gold loops that were earrings. They were much like Maggie's that she borrowed to her daughter for their wedding. He kissed her cheek. "I think it's about time you had your own pair," he smiled. Cait, her eyes filling with tears, gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you Aaron; they're gorgeous," she said, showing them to her mother. Maggie nodded her approval, with Jarrod smiling as well.

Jake looked at his parents with his wicked grin. "You two might get woke up again tonight," he said with a laugh. Maggie swatted him on the leg. Jake handed Cait a large manila envelope.

"Before I left Green Bay, I got my signing bonus check," he smiled. "There's a birthday card in there I'd like you to read first."

Cait took the large envelope. "This has to be your best gift wrapping ever," she snarked with a smile.

"Cait, just look," he smiled. Cait pulled the envelope open, found the birthday card and fished it out. She set the large envelope in her lap as she opened the birthday card. It was beautiful, sentimental, with the cover saying _To My Sister_. Jake looked at his dad. "Watch her flip it over to see if it's a Hallmark card," he winked at Jarrod as Cait did what he predicted.

Aaron looked at Jake. "You becoming a profiler on me," he asked, smiling at his brother-in-law. Cait stuck her tongue out to the both of them as the boys laughed along with their grandparents. The rest of the greeting was standard Hallmark, signed with Jake's flourished hand.

Yet, it was the handwritten message that Jake had put on the blank left side of the open card.

_Hey Sis! I know how much Aaron means to you. And the wonderful family you two have put together. More importantly, I know how much that all means to you._

_Yet, I know you support a second family; a family that goes out and chases monsters. I've got to see that in action twice now. The rest of the contents of this envelope are my thank you to you Sis; for backing your husband and his team. This world, God knows, needs them. This is my present to you: you and that wonderful husband you happened to stumble upon; enjoy some team time together on me._

Cait dug back into the envelope again and looked. She pulled out passes to a suite behind home plate at the Washington Nationals stadium for the entire team, plus all the rest that had showed up in her hospital room for a Saturday night game against the Phillies. Cait counted them, with Aaron looking over her shoulder.

Jake wickedly smiled again. "A coming out party for Uncle Dave," he winked as Cait counted four more tickets, obviously for Erin Strauss and her three kids.

Aaron, looking over Cait's shoulder, looked at Jake. "What bro? I told you long ago. Sis and I talk. A lot," he winked.

Aaron smiled at his wife. "Have fun getting that one past Dave."

"That's easy; I'll just call him out," she smiled.

"And the only person walking the face of the earth that could get away with doing that," Jake pointed at Aaron.

Yet it was the gift from the boys that had Cait truly in tears. Matt simply handed her a card. "No mom, Uncle Jake and us boys didn't compare notes. We guys just didn't want to pack something and then have to haul it back." He looked at his brothers. "Who always pounds our butts to pack light?" Three sons pointed fingers at their mother, with large smiles.

It was another beautiful, thoughtful Hallmark card. She opened the envelope, pulled the card out, read the front and then opened to the inside to read the rest. And of course, her three sons had each signed it. She pulled an envelope from the greeting card that was inside and opened that as well. Reaching in, she retrieved a wallet size picture. It was of the three boys with a beautiful park setting in the background. They were wearing different colored, yet matching polo shirts with matching khaki cargo shorts and barefoot, sitting cross legged on the ground. Beans was lying in front of them, her head up with her usual smile, looking at the camera. "The 11x14 print is at home, in a frame, ready to be hung on the wall on the steps," Mike softly said.

Jack smiled. "So we can rattle it and make it move when we go up and down the steps." Aaron shook his heads at his sons, albeit with a large smile.

Cait wiped a tear that ran. The picture, even wallet size, was beautiful. "I bet I know who took it," she said, showing it to her parents.

"Yeah," Matt smiled. "Lisa is getting really good." The Lisa he referred to was Pete's girlfriend who was quickly becoming an accomplished photographer.

Maggie smiled at Matt. "Tell Lisa grandpa and I want a 5x7 of that. We'll pay for the cost and shipping." Matt pulled out his cellphone.

He fired off a text and then looked at Maggie. "Done grandma," he smiled.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and family love.

###

**A/N: The Phillies are the Philadelphia Phillies baseball team.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and favorite/following alerts. I'm humbled. Again. I've wanted to write this chapter for a long time. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

The rest of the week flew by with rest and relaxation, especially for Aaron. He had come to love their annual trip west. He was away from home, which was too close to the office. The BAU melted away in his mind.

He, Jarrod and Jake, with Phil joining them, squeezed in another 18 holes of golf Thursday morning while Jarrod and Cait took Jack riding.

The whole family had been talking all week about a big finale for the Hotchner vacation and on Friday it came about.

After breakfast, they headed to the horse stables. All of them; Jarrod, Maggie, Jake and the Hotchner's. They all wanted to do something special they hadn't done before and Jarrod had quietly pulled Cait aside on Wednesday night. "Between the two of us, think we can find it?"

Cait immediately knew what "it" meant. She smiled at her dad.

Jake, up early, had already been over to the ranch to deliver to Miguel the two coolers that Maggie and Cait had asked him to prepare the night before. They held the big picnic lunch the ladies had prepared. Miguel would get them secured to a horse that Jake would lead. They all got out to see Miguel had everything ready, with the horses saddled and waiting.

Lightning nickered at Cait as she approached. Jake looked at her. "You got the piss and vinegar out of that one?" Cait just smiled at him as he shook his head.

Stella, a short distance away, nickered for Jack. He looked at his mom who nodded her head. "You know how to do it Jack," she quietly said. Matt and Mike, their first time riding with the group, looked with awe at their brother quietly approaching Stella, talking gently to keep Haley from spooking. Haley stood firm standing next to her mother with her ears straight up as the young boy approached. Jack rubbed Haley's neck while giving Stella her morning scratch around her ears. Matt and Mike, along with Jake, beamed their pride.

"Eso es demasiado especial," Matt commented. _That is just too special_. Miguel beamed.

Mike looked at his mom. "Haley?" he whispered.

Cait smiled. "Potro Miguel dejó Jack el nombre de Stella." _Miguel let Jack name Stella's foal_.

Mike looked at Matt. "Matt Sí, lo es. _Yes Matt, it is_. Miguel nodded at the two bi-lingual young men he respected and gave him the same respect back. Aaron and Cait looked with pride at their sons.

"Bye Stella and Haley," Jack softly said. "We got big plans today. We got to get going." Stella leaned her head down for one more scratch and Haley bumped against him for a few more rubs. Jack rubbed Haley between her ears, while giving into Stella's demands. Haley stretched her neck out, loving the sensation.

Aaron softly said, "Jack, we've got to go." Jack gave them both one last bit of love and then slowly backed away before turning to return to the group.

"My Niño," Miguel smiled as he came back. "You have learned your way around horses," he proudly smiled.

Jack beamed back at him. "Gracias Miguel." Miguel got him pulled up so he could put his left foot into the stirrup and then mount his horse like all the rest. Jake mounted his horse, pulled on a pair of leather gloves and took the rope that Miguel gave him to the pack horse with coolers. He handed Jake a pair of pilers. "Es possible quenecesite esto. Até que muy segura Senór Jake." _You might need these. I tied that very securely_. Jake put the pilers in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Mucho gracias Miguel," Jake smiled. Miguel opened the fence gate and the eight of them headed out.

Once they passed through the gate, Mike looked back at his parents. "Can Matt and I stretch out some horses legs and take Jack along?" Jack had regaled his brothers with his morning breakfast stories about how mom was now giving him more freedom in the saddle by himself.

Aaron shook his head, with Cait joining him. Jarrod and Maggie weren't far behind. "Not that hill to ridge line boys. There's too many gopher holes."

Matt looked at him. "I've got it dad. But do you care if we ride ahead at bit?" Aaron smiled at Matt.

"Matt, just keep a sharp eye out," Jarrod warned.

Matt looked at his brothers. "I've got the lead and we'll do a slow canter. Just follow my lead and follow it exactly," he said, looking at his brothers. Mike and Jack nodded their heads and the boys took off. Matt easily cantered his horse up the hill and then slowed down. The adults noticed him pointing at the ground. The other boys slowed down and followed his path. The rest did as well.

They all met up back on the first ridge top, with Jake slowly bringing the pack horse along. The boys once again marveled at the herd of beef. Mike pointed out to Jack a couple of the cows that were giving their calves a mid-morning snack. Jack simply beamed.

Mike looked at Jarrod. "Where're we going grandpa?"

Jarrod smiled. "Some place we haven't gone before. I don't think I can find it without your mom. But the two of us together should be able to."

"Which trail head grandpa?" Matt said.

"The northeast one Matt," he smiled. "And now boys, break out those horses. We'll meet you at the opening." He looked at Jack. "Sorry kiddo, you stay with us." The boys took off for the opening, going full speed.

Aaron reached down for Jack's rein. "Come on Jack; mom and I can catch up to them." Jack smiled and the three of them took off as well at a pace for Jack. Jarrod and Maggie enjoyed the quiet time with Jake, peppering him with questions about his new life.

As the three of them slowly ascended the next ridge, Jake laughed seeing two horses tied up to tree limbs. "I believe the two oldest Hotchner boys are communing with nature," he laughed.

Maggie looked at Jarrod. "Grandma, they're taking their morning dump in the woods." Maggie shook her head.

When they got to the top, Jack was coming out the woods, zipping up his jeans, with Aaron adjusting his belt. Cait was holding the reins to their horses. She looked at Jake. "I think, my son, your math was off a bit," she wryly smiled. A couple minutes later, Matt and Mike re-appeared.

"Hope you were careful with what you wiped with," Jake teased. "It could be long ride back home with poison ivy or poison oak on your butts."

"Grandpa taught us better than that," Mike smiled.

The Barkley Ranch was founded in the San Joaquin Valley, east of Stockton. Yet as the ranch grew, it went eastward towards the foothills of the San Gabriel Mountains. The lower foothills provided the fertile soil on the southeast side of the ranch that now supported the vineyard that Tony and Phil ran. As they mounted up again, Cait led the way, heading to the northeast side of the ranch land. It was still, to this day, unsettled. Matthew Barkley wanted that buffer for the generations to come. Those generations fulfilled his dream.

The family was climbing further into those foot hills, increasing in altitude.

Jake, in the rear with extra horse, whistled at Jarrod. "Dad, where the hell we going?"

Jarrod turned in his saddle. "Some place special," he smiled. They rode for almost an hour, sometimes through a thick patch of grown up small forest forage that had not been traveled in years. Lightning trusted Cait, forging the path for the rest as she led them all to a spot with a clearing. It had a small brook of clear mountain water running through it and they all dismounted, letting the horses drink.

Cait, above stream from the horses, dipped her hand in the water and scooped out her own drink of water in her hand. She quickly drank it as it ran out between her locked fingers. Aaron looked at her. "Screw the bottled water," she smiled. "It doesn't get any better than this." Aaron still looked at her. "It's fresh mountain water." Aaron knelt down to take a drink as well.

"Grandpa Barkley brought me up here once. I was a little older than Jack." She looked at the ground. "Tom, his namesake was barely crawling." The boys, all three of them, noticed that their mom's memory was stirring something up with their grandpa as well. "But he knew I loved this land and brought me up to where we're going." She paused, and the softly added, "He was murdered three weeks later by a drunk ranch hand that Grandpa had docked his pay for not doing his job. It wasn't his first time doing that."

Aaron shook his head. Cait smiled at her husband. "That's why you and I both share a commonality in jobs." Aaron smiled at her and reached in for another scoop full of the cold, crystal clear water. As the boys started to join them, Maggie stopped them. With a bottle of water with her, she dumped it out and handed the empty bottle to Cait. Cait wadded in the stream a bit to fill the bottle and then handed it to Jack, as Aaron took another drink with his hand; Matt and Mike joining him on the bank.

"Mom, that's the second time you've waded into water with your boots," Jack observed. "Don't your feet get wet?"

Cait smiled at him, refilling the bottle after Jack, Maggie and Jarrod drank. She filled the bottle for Jake and handed it to him. "Jack, I've got the super duper cowboy boots. They're rubber lined. My feet are high and dry," she smiled. She started to step out, taking Aaron's offered hand. "But they're not insulated," she smiled at Jack. He looked at her. "Jack, my feet are starting to get cold," she smiled.

Jake, after taking his drink, offered the water bottle to everyone else again. Jack took another drink and then handed the bottle back to Maggie. Jake helped him climb into the saddle as the horses had their cool refreshment as well.

The rode for another forty minutes or so through increasingly beautiful land, following the small brook that continued to widen. They all took turns noticing the different animals and birds they saw on the beautiful ride. Mike pointed out a bald eagle soaring in the sky, riding the thermal drafts coming off the mountains, still nearly 40 miles away. Maggie spotted a herd of deer that hand banded together to feed; females with their fawns.

Cait and Jarrod, in the lead, looked up river and noticed a female bear with her two cubs alongside the now small fast moving river that tumbled over large rocks. Jarrod waved Cait to lead the group around the female bear and motioned to Aaron.

"Jarrod" he asked.

"I knew we could possible run into bear and more than likely she'll just move the cubs off, if we stay far enough away from them. But sometimes mama bears are over protective. That's why," he said, pointing, "you have that attached to your saddle. I had Miguel do that just in case."

Aaron looked at the .30-06 strapped to his saddle in a leather rifle holder. He had questioned it in his head when they saddled up at the ranch, but knew there was a reason. "I've never fired a thirty aught six," he said.

Jarrod smiled. "All you have to do is buzz her ears if she decides to charge. That will turn her around in a hurry." Yet, as Cait gave the mom and her cubs a wide berth away from the stream, she simply snorted at them once and let them go. However, Cait had to take them through a stand of trees to do it. Jack, with Matt riding close to protect him in case the bear charged, noticed Jack squirming in his saddle.

"Jack," he smiled. "Once mom gets us past the bears, I'll have her stop."

"Thanks Matt," he smiled back.

Once they were safely past the bear and her cubs frolicking together, Matt softly whistled at his mother. "Mom pit stop please."

Cait reined Lightning to a gentle halt and turned in her saddle. Matt was already helping Jack get down. Jarrod handed a rein to his horse to Cait. "Good idea."

Cait looked over her shoulder again. "Jack, please wait for Grandpa. Please. There is a good reason."

Mike recited the line. "Leaves of three stay away from me." Jarrod led Jack into the woods a bit, pointing to what Mike was talking about. He found the right spot for them and they both, with their backs to group, pulling down their zippers on their jeans and relieved themselves.

Jack finished before Jarrod, zipping up his jeans. He turned to leave. "Jack, please wait for me. There's poison ivy in here and I don't want you to brush up against it."

"OK Grandpa," Jack said with a bit of a frown. Like Jack's older brothers, Jarrod show him the safe way to take a dump in the woods. "Thanks grandpa," Jack said with a relieved smile. Jarrod guided them safely out of the woods, pointing out a mother squirrel letting her new little ones run around.

Jack took Jarrod's hand as they walked out. "This is just awesome Grandpa," he smiled.

Holding Jack's hand, Jarrod rubbed his head with his other hand. "It will get better Jack," he smiled. He got Jack back up into his saddle and Cait handed him his rein as he mounted his own horse.

He looked at her. "We've got to be getting close."

Cait nodded her head. "I remember a rock face of the lower hills. If I spot that, I can get us there." Jarrod looked at her. "Dad, I will never forget it. It looked like the face of a mighty warrior Native American chief."

Jarrod and Cait led the group back to the small, tumbling river and they followed it for another 15 minutes, everyone taking in the beauty and splendor of the land. Cait looked at her dad and pointed. It was exactly as she described. In the distance, of the rising mountain chain, Jarrod could see the jagged edge of a rock formation that matched her description.

They followed the ever expanding river. Cait and Jarrod looked at the looming upgrade of a hill and as they moved forward, heard the sounds of a waterfall. They looked at each other with a smile and shared a high five.

The group slowly made it up the incline, winding around the waterfall to see a beautiful small mountain water run-off lake in front of them. Aaron, riding next to Maggie whispered an appreciative "Wow."

It was truly gorgeous. The lake area was surrounded by tall grassland. Yet there was a small spot under a huge oak tree that harbored a perfect picnic area. There was a stand of trees north of the oak. Cait looked at Jarrod, smiling. "Dad, what are the chances? With forest fires and storms that oak has stood that long," she asked, dismounting off Lightning.

Jarrod, still in the saddle looked at his only daughter and smiled. "God wanted us here today." Cait shook her head and smiled back. The rest of the group dismounted, with Mike helping Jack. Matt and Mike led the horses to the stand of trees. They tied the reins of the horses to the tree branches and moved back to the area.

Jake handed the reins of the pack horse to his dad as Aaron helped him try to get the two coolers loose. Jake pulled out the pilers from his back pocket, showing them to Aaron. "Miguel said they might come in handy."

"Holy shit, I'd say so," Aaron commented. Jake nodded as well. They finally got the coolers loose, taking them under the oak as Jarrod moved to tie off the pack horse.

Matt coming back from taking care of the others looked at him. "I've got him grandpa," he smiled.

"Thanks Matt," Jarrod smiled back as Matt led the horse to the area where the rest were. He walked back up to the group, and like Mike, pulled out his cell phone to take pictures. Maggie handed her digital camera to Jake as she and Cait opened the coolers.

Jack sided up next to his dad, putting his arm around his waist. Jack growing so much was now able to do that. "This place is special, isn't it dad?" Aaron looked at his youngest son, rubbing his hair and just nodded as the two of them looked around.

Cait looked at them and smiled as she and Maggie pulled out the contents of the coolers. Miguel had also secured a zippered bag that held paper plates, utensils and a roll of paper towels, which Jake set down next to them. "What's the options? I'm starving," Jake smiled. He was joined by three other "vultures". Cait laughed with her mother.

Jarrod interrupted before the feeding frenzy could start. "In this special place, I think we really need to do something first." He was right and the family shared the moment, bowing their heads in prayer for the food and the day.

"OK," Maggie said, "your choices are roast beef and cheddar, ham and Swiss, or turkey and American cheese sandwiches." Jack, standing next to her, frowned.

While Jack was not a finicky eater by any means, he wasn't big on cold meat sandwiches. Cait looked at him and pulled out another sandwich bag and handed it to him. "Your usual sir; peanut butter and jelly," she smiled.

Jack smiled and bowed his head at her. "Thank you Madame." Maggie rolled her eyes at Jarrod, shaking her head. He just simply laughed at Jack. Cait and Maggie added 3 packages of Pringles potato chips for the group from the utensil bag. The second cooler revealed chilled bottled drinks, along with oranges, apples, and huge bag of green grapes. Cait knew that with her three sons, that bag would vanish. They didn't disappoint her.

Jarrod pulled a knife off his belt and cut an apple for Maggie while Jake peeled an orange that he shared with Cait and Aaron. Mike and Matt were doing the same. Jake grabbed an apple and quickly made it disappear. Aaron did the same. Jarrod cut another apple for Jack, who grabbed an empty sandwich bag to put the cores in. "I can give the rest to the horses, can't I?" Jarrod nodded his approval.

After they all had eaten enough apples to feed their transportation, Jack took the bag to the stand of trees. The horses, grazing on the grass, crowded around him to get their treat and gobbled down the apple cores. After their treat, the horses resumed their lunch of the grassland, while everyone munched on the peanut butter Rice Krispie bars with chocolate frosting that Cait and Maggie had stirred up the night before.

Jake moved from his sitting position and laid on the ground under the oak. "I'm stuffed." Jack came back over and sat down on his belly. Jake let out an "umph" at Jack's weight on his very full stomach.

Aaron laughed. "I usually get that," he smiled at Jake.

Jake rustled Jack's hair, noticing the mischievous look in his eye. "You bounce up and down on my stomach, I'll throw up on you."

Jack pouted for a second. "You're no fun Uncle Jake," he smiled.

Mike, always the inquisitive one, looked at the lake. "I wonder how cold that water really is."

Jarrod looked at him. "Give me your hand." Mike looked at him with a question. Jarrod repeated the question and Mike held out his hand. Jarrod took it and shoved it to the bottom of the cooler with the cold drinks. Mike lasted about ten seconds before he pulled his hand out. Jarrod looked at him. "Now go put your other hand in that lake water and tell us the difference." Mike, the scientist of the family, did as he was told. Jake and Jack, still sitting together, watched intently as Mike put his hand in the lake.

It took him less than five seconds to pull his hand out. He turned and looked at the group. "Holy shit; if I took a dive in there, I'd pee out of…"

Cait cut him off and looked at Aaron, pointing a finger. "He's your son," she said shaking her head.

Aaron looked at Jarrod. "Why is it always our fault?"

"You're the profiler son. When you figure _that_ out, please send me your analysis." Jake, enjoying his time with his youngest nephew, roared his laughter.

Jack looked at him. "Pee out of what Uncle Jake?"

Jake laughed again. "Jack, when you get older and that unit of yours happens upon some very cold water, you will think back to this day and understand."

Cait smiled. "Thanks Jake; you're ready for fatherhood." Maggie eyed him.

"I'm working on it mom. Shelly is making overtures again now that we've both graduated from college." Shelly was Jake's high school sweetheart who went cross country to play soccer for the University of North Carolina. They had mutually agreed that a cross-country relationship, with both their schedules, would not work. Jarrod smiled his approval to Maggie. They both knew the two of them would gravitate back to each other.

Jack looked at his "seat cushion". "Uncle Jake, will you take me exploring?"

"Sure Jack; where do you want to go?"

Matt pulled Jack off Jake and then extended his hand to help get Jake off the ground from his prone position. "I know just the place," he smiled.

He led the three of them, with Mike joining along and they followed the path the horses went up back to the bottom of the waterfall. The four adults followed. Jack stuck his hand in the water coming off the falls. "Wow, Mike; you're right. That is cold." Once at the bottom, they could get that close to the small waterfall.

Aaron looked downstream and quieted the group. Another mama bear had her cubs out, enjoying the cold, crisp water. The cubs, with the fur to handle the cold temps, frolicked in the stream. Jake rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "We're upwind; she won't notice us." They all stood still with Mike silently filming the cubs playing in the water on his cell phone. Then one of the horses nickered loudly. The mama bear grunted her warning and they ran back off into the woods surrounding the falls.

"Grandpa, where's the fish?" Jack asked.

"Jack, that water is too cold for fish. And a mountain fed lake isn't stocked with fish." They all stood around for a moment, taking in a long look at the majestic beauty.

Jarrod looked at his watch. "I think it's time to pack up and head out."

###

**A/N: Pringles are US potato chips packed in cardboard cylinders. Even in a bag strapped to a horse's back, they wouldn't break into a million pieces like a regular bag of potato chips.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday was spent with Cait and Maggie doing laundry. Jarrod and Aaron, knowing what their wives had on their schedule, cooked breakfast. The boys, including Jake, did the clean-up. They all enjoyed a lazy day around the pool.

Sunday, being Father's Day, was spent much the same way. Since the entire family that Jarrod and Maggie had brought into the world, were together last weekend, the rest of the married sons and their families, zoomed in to drop off their presents to Jarrod and then zoomed out to spend the rest of the day with their spouses' families. Jarrod and Maggie both understood they all had to juggle their schedules. Yet, it was also a final good-bye to the Hotchner's that would be winging their way back home tomorrow until next June.

Tom pulled his sister into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Have I told you lately how incredibly happy I am for you? You've finally got all that you simply wanted: a husband that loves and supports you, and three wonderful sons. You rock my sister."

Cait pulled out of the hug and looked at her next youngest sibling and rubbed his chin. "Thanks Tommy; that means a lot to me." The two closest in age, they weren't the closest of siblings. Jake snickered at Cait calling him Tommy. She was the only one that could get away with it.

He laughed. "Damn, you haven't called that in years."

Cait smiled. "You haven't been that nice to me in years," she teased, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, we've sorta been like cats and dogs, haven't we," he smiled, pulling her into a huge hug.

"That's cause I could shoot better than you," she whispered back. "Your male ego always shows Tom," she smiled, pulling out of the hug. "You wear it on your sleeve with me. Thank God you don't do that with Patty, or I'd kick your ass."

Jake laughed loudly. "You big brother, just got absolutely called out."

Tom smiled and kissed Cait's cheek. He reached his right hand out to Aaron, with his arm still around Cait. "She's all yours brother."

"I promised Tom I'll take care of her. I keep my promises."

Tom shook his head. "Knew that long ago watching a wedding video," he winked at Aaron. "You and that team of yours just keep all of us safe. And know Aaron, please know, that we are here supporting your wife and your sons while you do."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Tom."

-00CM00-

The good-byes in the drive way at the Barkley house were hard as usual. Jack had tears in his eyes as he buried this head into Maggie's stomach. "I don't want to go home." Maggie kissed his head, marveling how the blonde headed, brown eyed little man had become so much a part of her life.

Matt and Mike shared hugs with their grandpa and Jake. Maggie knelt down and got a huge hug from Jack, wiping a tear away from his face, giving him a kiss. "I love you grandma."

"I love you too," she smiled, battling her own emotions that wanted to cry with Jack. "Grandpa and I will see Thanksgiving," she smiled. Jack nodded his head. The boys moved to their grandma as Jarrod grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug.

Aaron and Jake exchanged a hug. "Good luck Jake in Green Bay," he smiled, shaking his hand.

"Thanks bro; I'll keep in touch."

Cait moved to him and Jake pulled her into a huge hug. "I agree with Jack; this was a great vacation," he whispered in her ear. "To see you back in that saddle was worth seeing you with that ugly black eye."

"Thanks Jake; I love you."

Jake kissed he cheek. "Love you too sis." He took Jack from his dad, as Jarrod and Aaron shook hands.

"Take care son," Jarrod said, giving him a hug.

Maggie and Cait stood wordlessly, hugging each other. "We'll call tonight when we get home," she promised, looking at her mother. Maggie just nodded.

Aaron pulled her into a hug and Cait hugged Jarrod. "Thanks for a great time again dad." He kissed her cheek.

"Come on guys, let's mount up." Aaron and boys turned to get into the car as Maggie and Cait shared one more quick hug.

A chorus of _good-bye/love you_ came from the driveway and the rental car as Aaron drove away. The boys were quiet. As they pulled onto the state road that would get them to the freeway, Jack muttered to himself "I wish it was OK for me to say a word."

Matt, in the back seat, piped up. "I'll say it for you Jack: going home sucks."

Their flights back home, with a change of planes again in Denver, was uneventful. The family took the Metro from Reagan and got off at the last Metro stop close to their home where their vehicle was parked. Pete had dropped it off there in the morning, with his dad following him to get him back to the Hotchner house.

Aaron climbed in with the door open and got Cait's vehicle running with the AC going full blast and he and the boys loaded up their luggage in the back.

As they all got in, Mike helping Jack, Cait rubbed Aaron's shoulder. He looked at her. "Yeah, it was tough to leave. Again. But I'm glad we're finally home," she smiled. "Our home."

Aaron nodded his head with a smile and put Cait's SUV into drive to get to Deer Valley Road.

The family walked into a perfectly cooled house with Beans going ecstatic to have her family home again. Mudgie was happy to see them as well. Yet, with the changes in time zones and the layover in Denver, by DC time it was nearly nine o'clock.

Cait noticed a notepad lying on the lunch counter. _Welcome home! Beans and Mudg have been fed; yes, the team is out. Dave dropped off Mudg yesterday. Both were let out B4 I had to head to work. That was at 5p; just an FYI_. Cait noticed Jack chasing the dogs out to do their thing and smiled.

_Matt, I really thought about leaving your bed sheets with all my farts in them. But I know your mom too well. You skate dude; luvs ya Cait. Btw, my towels were in with the sheets. You're good to go Mom H. Call me and let me know you're home. Luvs, Pete._ Matt, looking over Cait's shoulder, pulled his cell out to send a text. Cait showed the note to Aaron, who laughed with a smile.

Even with all the laundry Cait and Maggie had done on Saturday, Cait started a load as Aaron made popcorn, by Cait's standards for the boys. Trying to make the transition into DC time coming from the west coast, the five of them watched _The Gladiator_ and enjoyed the popcorn.

Cait and Aaron chased them out the next morning at 8 am to finish the transition. Aaron and the boys mowed the grass and trimmed the yard while Cait did more laundry and cooked a meal for them all. Dave's yard service took care of the lawn the one time it was needed while they were away. Yet they all took a bit of a nap to make the final adjustment.

Tuesday evening was now the official Father's Day for Aaron after their trip west. He wanted that time for his father-in law, also knowing Cait's "pack lightly" mandate to their sons. He smiled brightly at the 8x10 picture of the boys they had given to Cait, along with the Hallmark card of course. "It's for your office dad," Jack smiled.

Cait looked at her husband as they crawled in bed together Tuesday evening. "How in the hell do you and the team do it Aaron? I do this once a year and it takes me three days to really get back to DC time."

"The team has the same problem." He kissed her. "I have you." They made love in their own bed.

-00CM00-

Cait kept Aaron and his helper Jack busy with projects around the house Wednesday. The first was getting Cait's new picture of the boys hung in the stairway. Matt and Mike volunteered at a nearby Big Brother/Big Sisters location every Wednesday, playing with the kids. Aaron and Cait encouraged them to give back to the community and the boys readily embraced it, going every Wednesday. They would tell wonderful and sometimes, heartbreaking stories when they got home.

The Hotchner's had invited Jamaal and Lisa for a cookout that night. Dave had called that morning, saying the team was on the way home. Cait looked at Aaron, picking up the phone. "I might as well call Father Jimmy," she smiled. Aaron kissed her as he and Jack moved to their bathroom to replace a seal on the cold water faucet that was starting to drip.

A few minutes later, Cait had potatoes baking to make twice baked potatoes. She left the kitchen to spy on her two "plumbers". She smiled as she leaned in the bathroom doorway along the frame, watching them working together. Aaron was patiently explaining to Jack about shutting the water off to the faucet and how Cait's house builder had specifically put a shut off value on each line going to the faucets, making the job easier. Jack was holding the flashlight for his dad under the sink in the cabinet.

"Now Jack, we can take the faucet handle apart without getting a bath."

"That's good dad. We don't want to get wet while we're working." Cait fought to not laugh. Jack was so serious, _so Aaron_ she thought, while he was helping his dad.

"Screwdriver." Jack handed him the tool. Aaron noticed her in the mirror and winked at her. Jack was just heads down in the project. Aaron got the decorative cap off the top of the faucet handle and used the screwdriver to get the handle loose.

He pulled the octagon handle off and set it aside on the counter top, putting the screw back in the hole. "We do that so we don't lose the screw," Aaron explained.

"Got it dad." Cait shook her head at Aaron in the mirror, smiling largely.

"Crescent wrench." Jack handed it to him. Aaron loosed the nut that held the faucet assembly to the sink and set it aside. Giving the crescent wrench to Jack, he pointed to the plastic gear head that turned the faucet off and on. "That's what we've got to get under." Jack nodded his head. Cait stifled another laugh. He gently pulled it up. "Screwdriver." Jack handed it to him, putting the wrench on the counter top.

Aaron, using the screwdriver, fished out the rubber gasket and showed it to Jack. "See how it's worn Jack?" He pointed to it.

Jack nodded his head. "Now what dad?"

"We go see Mr. Foster at the hardware store to get a new gasket."

"Mr. Foster is the bomb dad," Jack smiled. Cait shook her head and silently padded back to the kitchen before Jack could notice her. She busied herself as they two of them walked in.

"What's up guys?" she asked. Aaron smiled at her walking behind Jack.

"Mom, we've got to go to the hardware store to see Mr. Foster to get the right gasket," he firmly stated.

"OK my guys; you rock, I'll roll in the kitchen." Aaron pulled his car keys out of the basket on the counter and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hold down the fort," he smiled. Beans and Mudg walked into the kitchen, looking to get outside.

Cait rubbed his arm. "You got it," she smiled, giving him as quick kiss as she moved to the French doors of the nook area by the table to let the dogs out. While the hardware store run was commencing, Dave called to say that the team was back and he was leaving the office early. "Stop at home and grab your swim trunks," Cait advised with a smile through the phone.

They came back twenty minutes later and had the faucet fixed in another ten. The "plumbers" walked into the kitchen, as Cait pulled the baked potatoes out of the oven. Cait was reaching for the special glove she had in one of her drawers to hold the still hot baked potato half in her hand as she spooned out the potato from the skin. "Let me," Aaron said, as he put on the glove. Cait spooned the potatoes half into a bowl. When they finished, Aaron went outside to water the flower pots.

Jack went into the laundry room and got his steps. He set them down next to the kitchen counters. "I helped dad; can I help you now mom?" he smiled. Cait smiled, kissed him, and had him measure out the ingredients that would go inside the bowl, handing him the right measuring cup and a small spatula for the sour cream. She helped him add the salt, pepper and shredded cheese. She added the butter and let Jack plug in the hand-held mixer.

Cait used the mixer to get the ingredients to the right consistency. She held the potato shell halves while Jack filled them with a spoon. Cait added more shredded cheddar cheese to the top, along with a light sprinkle of tapioca. They smiled at each other, both satisfied with the outcome.

Aaron cruised back into the kitchen and looked over their shoulders. "Look's great gang," he smiled. Cait smiled back at him; he was so relaxed in shorts and a white t-shirt that showed some of the work he had done during the day.

The older boys blew in, literally, around two, once again sharing stories of their day as Aaron and Jack were sitting at the lunch counter. Cait was doing more dinner prep. Yet, they were waiting on the boys and went to enjoy family time in the pool.

Beans and Mudg chased around the yard a bit, each going their own direction to spread their legs. Mudg, forever the hunter, looked for something to chase that Cait wouldn't _bark_ at him about. The birds and squirrels he had quickly learned were off limits. He spotted a rabbit around Cait's flower bed in the backyard and chased it away. Beans, the mellow one, just strolled, snooping and smelling.

The dogs rolled into the pool area as Dave appeared, in his swim trucks. He pulled off his t-shirt and dived into the pool.

As Mudg and Beans plopped down in the shade for their afternoon nap, the family, plus Uncle Dave, enjoyed a relaxing afternoon in the pool. Jack regaled Uncle Dave of his duties as dad's fix it man.

Father Jimmy walked out into the pool area fifteen minutes later and jumped in, having made himself at home in changing his clothes. Jamaal was already in the pool with the boys and Dave.

The dinner party that night was perfect. Aaron cooked six racks of ribs on the Weber, and then sent them into Cait. She put the BBQ sauce on them and Lisa quickly covered the pan with foil and stuck them in the bottom oven.

It was a perfect late afternoon and evening for the Hotchner family and their guests.

###

**A/N: Since I'm not able to send a PM to someone through FF, I'll do this the old fashion way.**

**Thank you Lynne 553 for all of the favorite alerts! You're making me blush.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After enjoying a family day in the pool, late Thursday afternoon was another packing day for the family and the reason why Aaron had to extend his AL and vacation leave. Sean and Leslie had picked the next Sunday after Father's Day for Wyatt's baptism. And they had asked Aaron and Cait to be his godparents. The couple proudly accepted.

However, this time, they were going to travel by train. None of the boys had ever been on one before. Aaron and Cait wanted the boys to have that experience. Both of them had taken the train to NYC before they met. Yet, because of the special occasion, it required everyone to pack clothing for the occasion. That meant a suit for Aaron and the boys, along with dress shirts and ties. The boys brought their suits down to their parent's room to put in the special garment bag Cait and Aaron had. Once the suits were in there, Cait added her dress for the occasion.

Aaron looked at her. "That's new," he commented.

Cait smiled. "Yeah, I bought it that day I went shopping with mom." She kissed him. "And you get brownie points for noticing." She pulled her little black dress out of the closet and added it in the luggage piece, smiling at her husband. "That's for our anniversary date tomorrow night." She added her diamond earrings into a side sleeve inside the piece of their luggage bag.

Aaron felt a twitch below his beltline and smiled. The boys didn't know all the details of the trip. Pete would once again stay at the house, taking care of Beans and daily watering Cait's flowers.

Cait added her black, low heels that she would wear with both dresses while Aaron added his dress shoes to the bottom of their regular luggage bag with his dress socks tucked inside the shoes.

Aaron looked at her. "You got all the gift cards we got for our anniversary?"

Cait smiled. "They're already in my purse."

Aaron pulled her close. "Why do I keep thinking I'm going to get in front of you?"

Cait kissed him. "Maybe because you're of the male species," she smiled coyly.

"Female cop-out doc," he smiled.

"True; but you know I'm still right." Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "We need tomorrow night; our quickies with your folks across the hall were fun." He paused. "I need to make slow, deep love to you." It was Cait's turn to feel something in her body.

"Mmmmm." Cait sighed her pleasure at the thought, snuggled in her husband's arms. They heard the herd rumbling down the steps and let loose of each other.

Matt poked his head in their room. "And dinner is…"

Aaron looked at him. "Must go from the freezer." Matt looked at his dad. "Left overs."

Cait looked at him. "Hot dish or chicken tetrazzini."

Matt smiled. "Works for me."

The phone rang in the kitchen and Matt answered it, looking at the caller ID. "Hey Uncle Dave," he said, foregoing the usual greeting. "What's up?"

"What's for dinner," Dave said.

"Must go from the freezer."

"Sounds better than what I had in mind. I'll be over."

"There's more than enough," Matt said looking at the unthawed bowls in the kitchen sink.

"See ya in a few Matt," Dave said, ending the call.

Dave blew in the door with Mudg leading the way. He walked into the kitchen with four bottles of beer from the garage fridge and handed two to Aaron. Aaron uncapped the first, handing it to Cait and uncapped the second for himself.

Dave held one of the two bottles up, looking at Matt. He knew that Cait and Aaron allowed the now college sophomore to have a beer at home, following their rules.

Matt shook his head. "Thanks Uncle Dave, I appreciate it. But Lisa is working graveyard shift tonight so I'm gonna hang out with Pete and do some gaming until Lisa gets off. Which means, I'm driving on the moo juice," he smiled. Dave put the extra beer in the fridge and opened his.

"Thanks Matt," Aaron smiled. He just shrugged with a smile.

Dave looked at the couple. "So what's the plan in the morning?"

"We're going to take Cait's SUV to the Metro stop and take that to Metro Center and transfer to Union Station," Aaron said.

Dave smiled. "No you're not," he said. He wrapped his arm around Cait's waist. "My car service is going to pick you up in the morning and get you to Union Station. And their sister service in NYC will do the same for all of you at Penn Station. The same thing coming home." He kissed Cait on the cheek. "Happy birthday," he smiled. "Thought I forgot, didn't you?" he smiled smugly, like only Dave could do. When he was over Wednesday night, he had only given her a beautiful card.

Aaron looked at him. "Don't start," Dave said, wagging his index finger. "The boys take care of Mudg when we're gone and I get how many meals here? It's the least I could do. It's a special weekend for all of you."

Cait kissed his cheek back. "Thanks Dave."

"You're welcome," he said smiling, pulling her into a hug. Cait heated up the leftovers and they enjoyed a meal together.

As Dave got up to leave, he hugged them all, especially Jack. "You, my pal, have a great time on the train tomorrow," he smiled, getting his Jack patented huge hug around his neck.

"I can't wait Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"Give Wyatt a kiss for me and tell Uncle Sean and Aunt Leslie hello for me OK Champino?"

"You got it Uncle Dave."

The next morning was a bit more relaxed than their last trip. Cait had booked them all on the Acela 11 am direct train. They would arrive around two that afternoon in New York City. That gave the family a bit more leisurely time to get going. Yet, after breakfast, it was still a bit hectic in the Hotchner household. Mike came downstairs with his backpack, assuring his mother that he was completely packed. He rattled off what he had in his backpack as he went to let Beans out once more through the garage. "Thank you," Cait smiled.

A small, black limo pulled into the driveway. "Mom and dad," Mike bellowed, entering into the home, "Uncle Dave's car service is here." He grabbed the now packed luggage by the garage door and helped the driver get them into the trunk as Matt blew into the kitchen and went to let Beans in.

Cait and Aaron were right behind him. Cait looked around. "Where's Jack?" Matt shrugged his shoulders, taking his backpack to the car.

Aaron went to the steps and hollered up them. "Come on Jack, we've got to go!"

"Hang on dad, so do I," Jack hollered back. "The big job." Aaron slightly laughed and heard the toilet flush a few seconds later. He heard Jack run the water to wash his hands and then run into his room. Thirty seconds later, Jack raced down the steps, putting his backpack on.

"Feel better buddy," Aaron asked.

"Always do dad," Jack smiled as they walked into the kitchen. Cait just shook her head. _Testosterone; I am surrounded by testosterone_. They got Jack chased out to the waiting car through the garage. Aaron did one more check of the front door and French doors in the nook and got Cait headed out as well.

Aaron set the alarm, locked the handle lock on the door and walked out into the garage. He shut the door and locked the deadbolt with the key on his key ring. He quickly checked the door going from the garage to the outside that the boys used to let Beans out. Matt had safely secured as well.

As he walked through the open garage door, Cait pulled her garage door opener from her car and shut the door. They both climbed in the limo. Cait handed the garage door opener to Matt. Aaron handed him his keys. Matt was the keeper of how to get back into the home; a responsibility he took very seriously. While one man was now a distant memory, the family had learned; the hard way.

Yet once in the limo, they all relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Matt looked around. "Uncle Dave failed us." Aaron and Cait looked at him. "There's no mini bar," he mischievously smiled.

"You make sure to point that out to Uncle Dave," his father said.

He got the big ass Hotchner grin in return. "Count on it dad." Aaron rolled his eyes as Cait shook her head. Mike laughed at all of them. Jack was just too busy enjoying the ride, looking out the window sitting by the door. Cait was sitting in the middle, with Aaron by the other door, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The other boys were in the seat across from them.

Jack pointed out the sites. Matt started to make a comment, and Cait shook him off, signing quickly. _Yes, we all know. We've seen them before. This is a new experience for him_. Matt nodded his head getting the message. Mike signed to his parents. _Me too_, he smiled. _Remind me to tell Uncle Dave nice ride_. Aaron and Cait smiled.

Forty minutes later, the driver pulled up in front of Union Station. He parked the car, got out and opened the door to let Aaron out who was curbside, along with Matt, who handed his backpack to Mike. They both headed for the trunk of the limo which was already popped open and began pulling the family's four bags from the trunk, all of which rolled. They set them on the curb. The limo driver held his hand out for Cait as she got out. "Thank you," she smiled, holding her other hand out for Jack to take. The driver moved to the trunk as Mike pulled out the last one.

"I could have done that for you," he said.

"Why we have muscular sons," Aaron smiled. Aaron and Mike each pulled one suitcase towards the station entrance. Matt after putting on his backpack that Mike handed him, pulled two. Cait held Jack's hand and handed the driver a twenty dollar bill.

"See you Monday afternoon ma'am," the driver said to her.

The family walked into the ornate Union Station. Jack just looked around opened mouthed as the older boys gaped at bit as well. They had never been in the building before. They walked to the check-in counter. Cait pulled out their e-ticket itinerary to get the family's tickets.

The Hotchner's, with Aaron's credentials and their FBI dependent ID's along with Cait, Matt and Mike's driver's licenses, quickly got through the security checkpoint. The required X-ray of their bags was a formality with the family's Bureau credentials.

They moved through the station to the platform where their train awaited. Jack looked in awe at the Acela HHP-8 electric locomotive that was at the end of the train. "Mom, I thought the engine was always in front?"

She smiled. "There's one up front as well Jack. When we come back home, this engine will be the one pulling us," she smiled.

A conductor looked at their tickets. "You folks are in the next car forward," he gestured. "Mitch in there will get you to your seats," he smiled. "Please take care crossing the gap between the platform and the train."

They all moved to get on. As promised, Mitch got them to their seats, helping them get their luggage into the overhead rack. Cait had selected seats that were two and two on one side of the train facing each other. Most cars had two seats on each side of the aisle all facing the same direction. Mitch looked at the family, scanning in their tickets. "Who's the odd man out?" Because of Jack's age, they had to purchase five seats.

Cait smiled at him. "I don't think we'll need to make that decision. This isn't like an air flight."

"No ma'am, it isn't," he smiled. "But we prefer all passengers being seated when the train pulls out of the station and starts rolling." Mike, climbing into the seat next to the window across from his parents, pulled Jack up into his lap.

He smiled at the conductor. "I don't think that's going to be a problem sir," he smiled.

###

**A/N: A huge shout out goes to PandaMeetsSquirrel, my fellow CMFF writer and Twitter friend that lives in NYC. Without her invaluable help, the accuracy of the details of the train trip in this chapter would be wrong. She posted on Twitter for me a YouTube video that showed an abbreviated filming of the trip between DC and NYC. I'll play around with some things, i.e. the seats facing each other. But for the most part, I like to be accurate. Thanks Squirrel!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, the accuracy of this chapter about the train ride is compliments of PandaMeetsSquirrel. Thanks luvs!**

Chapter 8

Jack could hardly contain his excitement, lasting four seconds in Mike's lap. Not only was it his first train ride, _we're going to New York City! The really big city!_

He peppered Aaron and Cait with questions all boiling down to really one thing: _when are we leaving?_ Aaron looked at his watch. "We've got about fifteen minutes before the train leaves Jack." He stood by the huge window and looked down the platform at all the people getting on the train. Then he would swing around and watch those getting into the car with the Hotchner's. Cait and Aaron shared a smile.

Jack turned to his brothers. "You guys ever been on a train before?"

"Other than amusement park ones, no," Matt said, shaking his head. Jack looked at him. Matt smiled. "We're in brother, looking forward to it just like you. We're just a bit more relaxed."

"That's cause you're big guys. You know how to be cool." Matt and Mike smiled at their brother, sharing a fist bump while their parents gently laughed. Yet the older boys both strained a bit to look out the window as well, albeit around Jack.

About ten minutes later, Mitch the conductor came by. "We're about three minutes from leaving. When you hear the announcement that the doors are closing, I'd really appreciate him sitting down. And just an FYI: until we clear Baltimore, it's going to be fast with some slowdowns. Once we get past that, he's good to go," he smiled, nodding at Jack. Jack turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Mitch," Aaron smiled back. "We'll take care of him. We appreciate the heads up." Mitch rubbed his shoulder, with Aaron sitting in the aisle seat and moved forward in the car.

When the announcement came over the intercom, Jack looked at Cait and climbed into her lap to face the window. Mitch walked by a few seconds later and smiled at them. Within a minute, the train smoothly began to leave the station.

Once clear of the station, the locomotive began to pick up some speed. A Metro train on another track going the opposite direction zoomed by. Jack smiled at Cait. Fifteen minutes later, the train slowed a bit to go by the New Carrollton train station that the Amtrak train that made stops between the two major cities would pull into. Their train, traveling on the outer tracks, made its way slowly through.

The same thing happened going through the BWI stop and the Baltimore station. Once past Baltimore, the train opened up to run at its high speed efficiency. Jack climbed out of Cait's lap as the tracks ran parallel to the upper regions of the Chesapeake Bay. Yet trains didn't ride as smoothly as planes and Cait suggested to Jack that he stand with his feet apart a bit to handle the swaying of the train on the tracks. "I don't want you to fall over Jack," she smiled. They all enjoyed looking at the sailboats and other boats going out onto the waterway for the weekend. In the distance, they could see boats with their sails already at full height, gently gliding on the water.

Once they cleared the bay, the view became pretty mundane and Jack soon began to lose interest. Yet he looked at Cait. She knew the look. So did the whole family. Matt stuck out his hand. "I gotta go too Jack. But you need to take my hand."

Jack looked at him with his _I'm a big boy_ look. Cait rubbed his back. "Jack, it's just in case; the train can switch tracks and Matt doesn't want you to fall." Jack smiled at her and took Matt's hand. The two of them headed towards the bathroom.

When they returned, Jack went to the window. It was more of the same. He looked at Cait. "Is it all going to be like this?"

"Yes Jack, for the most part, it is." Aaron nodded his agreement.

"Mom?" Mike questioned.

"Mike remember back when you about nine?" She looked at Matt. "You were around 12. We had picked up Uncle Jake at the airport and then he took care of the two of you and I was gone for a couple of days." Both the boys nodded their heads.

Jack and Aaron looked at her. "Georgetown sent me to lecture at Columbia. And honestly; being a single mother at the time, I took the train. Jake was there to take care of the two of you, and I got some time to myself."

The boys looked at her. "I loved you then and I love you now. But I was doing it on my own back then and I was getting some me time," she smiled. "I even went shopping at Macy's one morning."

"Don't apologize Cait," Aaron said, rubbing her shoulder. "You raised two wonderful sons on your own, but you're human. You needed a break." The two older boys nodded their acceptance.

Mike smiled, looking at Matt. "We had a lot of fun with Uncle Jake. When it came to sitters, he was the bomb," he broadly smiled.

Cait looked at her two oldest sons. "Do I want to know?" They both shook their heads at her with large smiles. Cait looked at Aaron and shook her head.

Aaron laughed. "I don't think I even want to know Doc."

Matt looked at Aaron. "How 'bout you dad?"

Aaron smiled. "Just about the same story; the Bureau sent me to lecture in NYC at their field office. The federal budget was tight at the time. I took the train," he smiled.

Jack looked out the window. "It's just more of the same," he sadly said. Mike fished the portable DVD player out of his backpack. Aaron reached for it.

"Jack? Captain Jack or Robin Hood," Mike asked. They were Jack's two latest action films. He had quickly grown out of the Disney phase although Cait and Aaron still had to suffer through another viewing of _Cars_ every now and then.

Jack smiled, climbing into Aaron's lap. "Robin Hood; I'll save Captain Jack for the ride home."

Aaron held the DVD player for Jack to watch, plugging in the earphones for Jack to hear the DVD. Matt stuck in his ear buds for his IPod. Mike put his earphones on to do the same. Ear buds and his hearing aids didn't work. Cait pulled out a James Patterson book from her large handbag. Aaron leaned his head back into the headrest and took a bit of a snooze.

About twenty minutes later, Mitch stopped by. He pointed to a panel in the train wall with a recessed opening latch. "There's a pull out table in there if you want it," he said to Cait.

She signed to the boys. _Do you want to play some cards?_ Both the boys smiled brightly and nodded their heads. Cait woke Aaron to get him to pull his long legs towards his seat and Mitch walked in between the seats, opened the panel and pulled out the table that was hinged in the middle. He made sure the support for the table was set underneath and smiled at them. "Thanks Mitch," Cait smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "Do you need a deck of cards?" Cait shook her head already digging in her purse.

Mike looked at him. _How do you know sign language?_

Mitch smiled. _One of my younger brothers is hearing impaired_ he signed. Both the boys smiled.

Jack paused the DVD, pulled the head phones around his neck (like he had seen Mike do) and looked at Aaron. "When am I going to be able to do that?"

Aaron smiled. "You keep working with mom and learning to spell in school, sooner than you think," he smiled. Aaron moved him to his left knee, Jack put the DVD player on the table and Aaron moved his arm around Jack so he could play cards.

A young woman stopped by, asking if the family needed anything to drink. The older boys both ordered bottled lemonade. Jack looked at his parents. They approved him getting an orange soda. Cait and Aaron both got bottled water. When she returned, the boys set their drinks into the recessed spaces of the table so they wouldn't spill. Aaron paid the bill, with a tip.

_Cribbage or euchre_ he signed. Both the boys quickly signed _euchre_. Cait got the deck to the 24 needed cards and slide the two cards used to keep score at each of the boys. She and Mike were partners. Cait shuffled and started to deal the cards one by one to see who would deal the first game. Matt smiled at his dad when he got the first jack and Cait handed him the deck.

They played three very close games, the latest one down to the wire with each team tied at nine. Ten points won the game. The two people across the aisle from Hotchner's watched as the family played cards. The boys were still listening to their music and the family communicated via sign language.

Matt dealt, Aaron "ordered" him to pick up the card he had turned over as possible trump, making hearts trump for that hand. He and Matt quickly took the first two tricks, Mike snuck in the ace of spades to get a trick for he and his mother. He led a club back. Matt followed suit. Cait played the ace of clubs and Aaron had to follow suit with his King of clubs. It was down to the last trick to determine the winner. Since Cait took the last trick, she had the lead. Knowing her husband too well, she smiled at him. "I think my king of hearts," she said, showing the card "is better than your ten." Aaron threw his ten out on the table in feign disgust as Cait and Mike enjoyed a high five across the table. It was two games apiece for each team.

The train started to slow to make its stop in Philadelphia. All the boys paused their electronics to look around as the train pulled into the station. Jack put his headphones on the table and crawled into Cait's lap to people watch, looking out at the station platform.

As the train started to pull out, Aaron looked Matt and Mike. "Rubber game to determine the winner?" Both the boys smiled their acceptance, re-starting their iPods and putting on their personal listening hardware. Jack pulled his headphones on to finish watching his movie.

Since Cait and Mike had won the last game, it was Aaron's deal. When he finished, he put the remaining four cards down on the table and turned the top card of those. It was the ten of clubs. Mike passed, as did Mike. Cait smiled at Aaron. "Pick it up." She was "ordering" him (in the game's terminology) to pick up the card. He did and discarded one from his hand. Cait took her thumb and rubbed Aaron's hair in front of his ear. "Thank you," she broadly smiled. She looked at Mike and signed _sit this one out_.

She laid down her hand down on the table. She had the perfect Euchre hand: jack of clubs, jack of spades, ace, king and queen of clubs. It was the top five cards in order, with clubs as the trump. It was called a "loner" in the game. And it was worth four points.

_You rock mom_ Mike signed. Matt rolled his eyes at his dad. By the time the train slowed to pull into the Newark, New Jersey station, Mike and Cait had thoroughly trounced the other two. Jack engrossed in the final battle scene of _Prince of Thieves_, didn't notice.

As the train drew to a stop in Newark, Jack's movie was done. The other boys once again paused their iPods. Cait looked at her sons. "You might want to enjoy the rest of the ride from here," she smiled.

Jack got the DVD out of the player, put it into the case that Aaron had tucked by his left side and handed the player and DVD to Mike. He stuck them in his backpack, along with his iPod and headphones. Matt did the same with his iPod and buds. Cait and Aaron followed each other into the bathroom for a quick pit stop. Jack stood by Matt in the aisle. When they returned, Aaron pulled Jack into his lap.

Once the train started rolling out the Newark station, Matt, having watched Mitch, disassembled the table and stored it into the bulkhead of the train side. Jack slid out of Aaron's lap to stand by the window. The train passed over low bridges crossing water and the marshlands of northeast New Jersey making its final approach to New York City. As it approached Secaucus, it made a slow turning bend to the right.

The train approached Union City and Jack and the boys could see in the distance the outline of the skyscrapers of New York City. Cait pulled Jack into her lap.

"Mom," he questioned.

One second later a voice came over the intercom. "We are making our approach into New York City. We ask all passengers to be seated." Mitch blew by, smiling at the family. The train took a slow dip and descended into the tunnel that would take the train underneath the Hudson River and into Penn Station. The lights in the car flickered on as they went into the tunnel.

Jack looked at Cait. "This is too cool," he smiled. She smiled back at him and rubbed his back. The train ran for another five minutes and then began to slow down.

"Penn Station," came over the intercom. "Please stay seated until the train has come to a full stop." As the train pulled in the intercom made another announcement. "Thank you for taking Acela." Matt and Mike rose to pull down the family's luggage. "We appreciate your business." The boys got the last bag down. "Please take precaution exiting the train with the gap between the platform and the train. Welcome to New York City. Have a pleasant day."

All the boys pulled on their backpacks as Cait took Jack's hand. Matt carried one, while pulling a second. Mike and Aaron pulled the other two out onto the platform, waiting for the rest. Matt got off and pulled the handle up on the second bag.

Cait and Jack got off last. "Matt, I can take that one," she said.

He smiled at her. "I got it mom. You take care of the munchkin." Jack stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"Really guys," Cait asked. They both laughed at each other; and their mom. Cait just shook her head as she and Jack followed Aaron and Mike to the escalator. Cait got Jack on first and then looked at Matt.

He smiled, setting the first bag on the steps and then getting on with the second behind him. "I've got it mom."

As the family walked through Penn Station, Aaron led them to their appointed exit, following Dave's instructions. As they walked out to the street in the loud, bustling world of New York City, Jack looked at Cait. "Wow," was the only word that came out of his mouth. Cait brightly smiled at him.

Mike looked at Aaron pointing. A limo driver, amongst a sea of limo drivers, held a sign. _Hotchner Family_. They approached the driver, all happily smiling. He took the luggage from them, putting them in the truck as the boys all gazed around at the sights.

Opening the back door for them, he smiled. "Next stop is your hotel."

Matt stuck his head in and looked and then pulled his head out. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent a text message.

_Fail again Uncle D. No mini bar. :D Thanks Unc D. You da best! Luvs ya. Matt._

Dave in the bullpen with the team roared.

###

**A/N: BWI is Baltimore-Washington International Airport.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The driver pulled out onto 31st Street taking a right out of the station. He made his way to Tenth Avenue and took another right. Matt looked at his parents. "And we thought DC traffic was nuts. This is ridiculous."

Jack looked at his dad, sitting between his parents. "The yellow ones are taxis, right dad?" Aaron nodded. "How many taxis does New York City have?" Aaron looked at Cait.

She smiled. "I think we need Dr. Reid for that one." The boys gawked and shook their heads as the limo moved uptown.

"This is just crazy," Mike commented to no one in particular. Aaron and Cait just smiled at each other.

"Why do they honk their horns so much," Jack asked, putting his hands over his ears. The limo driver looked into his rear view mirror and smiled. He had the window open between the front and back seats.

"They think that will get them going faster to where they want to go. Trust me, it doesn't work," he added.

Cait rubbed Jack's back. "Remember how I'm always telling you to be patient?" Jack nodded his head. "All the taxi drivers around this city need to learn that."

They all could hear Jack's brain working overtime and knew he was about to spout out another Jack-ism, as Mike called them. _The profound statements of a little guy_ Mike explained when he coined the phrase.

Jack didn't disappoint them. "You're a teacher mom. Can't you teach them that?" The boys stifled a laugh. Cait shook her head.

"Jack, mom is pretty busy with what she teaches at Georgetown," Aaron said. Cait signed a _thank you_ to her husband with a smile as Jack curled into Aaron's lap, watching a taxi driver in full rage, including shooting _the_ finger at another driver.

"Dad," Jack said with his most serious face, "I think he needs a timeout." That was the final straw as the older boys roared with laughter. The limo driver laughed as well.

Jack looked around. Aaron kissed his forehead. "Thank you Jack for being you," he broadly smiled. The enjoyed small talk, commenting on things they saw on the passing streets and the limo continued on its journey.

Aaron noticed the limo driver slowly starting to get over in the lanes of the one way street. He looked at Cait. "We must be getting close." She nodded. The limo driver pulled into the left turn lane at the light for 79th Street.

When the light turned green, the driver made the turn and eased the limo to the curb in front of the Lucerne Hotel. The exterior showed an unassuming manner, unlike the major hotels of midtown Manhattan. Yet, a bellhop quickly appeared at the curb with his cart to get the family's luggage, as the driver went around the front of the car to open the right door of the limo to let the family out curbside.

The boys piled out, pulling on their backpacks as Aaron and Cait guided them inside. They walked the few feet to the front desk. The clerk behind the counter smiled. "Welcome to The Lucerne. Name the reservation is under?"

Cait smiled. "Hotchner."

The clerk dug into her computer system and quickly pulled up the reservation, smiling. "I see you are friends with Agent Rossi. He has contributed his stay points with us for you. How will you be paying the rest of the bill?"

Cait pulled out the gift cards she and Aaron had received from her brothers. The clerk ran them through the system. "That leaves a balance of $57.95," the clerk smiled. Cait pulled out the one from her parents. The clerk entered it into the system and smiled. "That more than covers the balance. Would you like me to put that on hotel credit for some incidental purchases?"

Aaron smiled at Cait. "Yes, please."

The clerk finished the check-in on her system and looked at them. "How many keys will you need?"

Aaron smiled. "Four please." She got the keys through the system and handed them in the small envelope to the couple.

"Gabe will get you to your room," she smiled, nodding at the bellhop. Gabe moved to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and he got on first moving to the side of the elevator with the floor buttons, standing in front of his cart. The family joined him.

"What floor please," he asked.

Cait looked at the inside of the envelope. "Room 744 please."

Gabe smiled. "The Family Suite; you must be good friends with Agent Rossi."

Jack looked at him before anyone else could say anything. "You know Uncle Dave?" Gabe just smiled, as Matt and Mike shook their heads. They got off on the seventh floor and Gabe lead them to the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and Cait handed him a keycard.

Gabe opened the door, handed the key card back to Cait and ushered the family in. The room on the 7th floor had a clear view of the Hudson River from the living room of the suite. "Which rooms do you want me to put the bags in?"

Aaron shook his head. "We have three very mobile sons that can do that," he smiled, pointing. "Just leave then here; we can take it from there."

Gabe smiled and left the luggage in the living room of the suite. "Welcome to The Lucerne; do you need me to tell you about the suite's amenities?"

Aaron shook his head, handing Gabe a ten dollar bill, waving his finger at his three sons. "I'm sure they'll get the lay of the land real quick," he smiled.

"Thank you sir, he smiled. "Enjoy your stay at The Lucerne." He turned and left the room with his cart.

The boys sprinted into the first room off the living room to the left to see a single king size bed. They all looked at each other. "I'm guessing this isn't ours bros," Matt said. Jack ran across the living room to the other bedroom with his brothers following. Mike walked in, took one look and stopped dead in his tracks. "Umm bro," Matt said. "You make a better door than window." Mike pointed at the X-box system in the entertainment center that held the flat screen TV on top. The boys looked at each other. Matt smiled. "I'm beginning to like traveling on Uncle Dave." They shared a high five.

Jack looked around the bedroom. "Houston, we have a problem." The boys had watched _Apollo 13_ the other night in their den. Jack had joined them while knowing practically nothing about the US Space Program. Yet he had picked up that line from the movie.

"Jackster, what's the problem," Mike asked.

"There's three of us and only two beds."

Matt smiled. "Seems you're bunking with me Jack; I know Mike makes a million miles in bed every night."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Matty."

Cait walked in and took charge. "Boys, I want you to get your dress shirts out of your suitcases and get them hung up in the closet in your room. If I have to do a bit of ironing tomorrow, I will. However, please get at it."

The boys entered the living room of the suite and grabbed the two suitcases holding the three brothers clothes and headed for their room. Cait grabbed her and Aaron's bag as Aaron pulled the garment bag with the suits and Cait's dresses into their room. He put it on top of their bed and then grabbed the bag that Cait had, setting it on the bed as well. As Aaron pulled out her dresses, Cait fished out Aaron's dress shirt. He looked at it, as she put it on a hanger. "I'll iron that," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "I've got a quicker fix," she said, kissing him. She put Aaron's white dress shirt that she knew wanted to wear that night on a hanger. She walked into the bathroom, hung the shirt of the hook on the back side of the bathroom door. She reached into the shower and turned it on full blast to hot and quickly shut the door. She looked at husband. "I know your BAU Unit Chief tricks," she smiled. Aaron shook his head.

Aaron got further into the garment bag, pulling the boy's suits out and taking them into their room. He looked at the boy's dress shirts, and followed his wife's example. "Matt, give them five minutes and put them into the closet." Matt nodded his head.

He returned, pulled out their dress shoes from the bottom and then the overnight bag. He tossed the bag on their bed and then put the shoes in their closet.

"When are we going to tell them?" he smiled, turning around to look at her.

Cait smiled and put her arms around his waist, giving him a kiss. Pulling away, she put her fingers to his lips. Aaron heard the sounds of the ESPN Sports Center theme coming from the boy's room. "Let's let them get settled in." Aaron kissed her and helped her unpack their bag.

As he opened the door to their bathroom a couple of minutes later to set their shared toilet bag in there, he looked at his white dress shirt. The wrinkles were gone. He shut the shower off and pulled the shirt on the hanger off the hook.

He walked out to see Cait putting their underwear into a drawer. "Yo Doc," he smiled. Cait turned around to look at him. "You are amazing," he broadly smiled, showing her a wrinkle free shirt that he hung in the closet.

Aaron gave her a kiss as he walked by and crossed the living room of the suite to the boy's room. "Dad," Mike asked as Aaron walked by. Aaron opened their bathroom door, shut the shower off and re-entered the boy's room with three perfect looking dress shirts. He handed them to Matt.

"Think you can get them hung up big dog?"

Matt smiled and took them from his dad. "You are good dad," he smiled.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Mom stole my thunder; that's my trick when I'm out on the road with the team," he winked.

Cait walked in carrying the overnight bag. Aaron looked at her. "I know that you want to get over there," she smiled. "So do I." She looked at their sons and handed the bag to Matt. "Guys, here's what's happening tonight. Dad and I are having date night and the room to ourselves. You three are staying with Uncle Sean and Aunt Leslie."

"And baby Wyatt," Jack eagerly asked. Cait smiled and shook her head. "Wait a minute; is this another no p.j.'s thing?"

Aaron lifted Jack in his arms. "Yes, it is," he smiled, throwing Jack on the bed, getting a roar of laughter from all the boys. "You guys get what you need for overnight in the bag, and we'll head over to their place." Cait and Aaron left the room.

Jack getting off the bed, mumbled to himself. "I still don't get it," he groused.

"Jack, you remember all the gift cards mom and dad got for their anniversary?" Jack nodded his head. "Mom and dad are using them for this weekend _us_ as a family. _Their_ anniversary presents. They deserve one night without us guys around," Matt explained.

Jack looked at brother. "When you put it like that," Jack smiled, "I guess it's OK then." He grabbed his own p.j.'s, clean underwear and a shirt from the drawer and handed them to Mike to put in the bag.

Matt walked out of the bathroom with his toilet kit. "I've got all our toothbrushes in there along with shampoo." He put it in the bag as well. Mike added his clothes and Matt did as well. The older boys grabbed their cell phones and Mike grabbed his backpack. Matt dug his iPod and buds out of his backpack and added it to Mike's. "Jack, do you want your DS?" Jack nodded and got it out of his backpack and handed it to Mike.

Putting it in he looked at his brothers. "Do we have everything?"

"It's just one night," Matt smiled. "We should be good." The three boys headed to the living room. Their parents were waiting for them. Before Cait could ask, Matt said, "Yes mom, we have everything."

They headed out the door and got to the lobby. Aaron pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as they walked out the door the doorman had opened for them. He looked at the directions Sean had texted him to the apartment. He pointed right and the family started their walk with Jack holding Cait's hand. They took a leisurely pace looking in some of the windows of the shops that lined the street.

In the next block there was a pet store and three Calico kittens were romping in the window. They all stopped to watch with Jack laughing at them. He looked at Cait. "Do you think we could have a cat?"

Cait shook her head. "Not with Beans around."

"Or Mudg," Mike added. Jack shrugged his shoulders and they watched for a bit more, then stopping to look at two Cocker Spaniel pups enjoying their afternoon snooze and moved on. Fifteen minutes later, they walked up the steps and into Sean and Leslie's apartment building. Cait rang the buzzer for their place as Aaron got the boys herded in through the door. "Yes," the intercom said.

"Trick or treat," Cait laughed.

"I'll take the trick," Sean said, buzzing the security door open for the family. They went up the steps to the second floor and Sean was waiting for them with the door open. He pulled Cait into a hug. "Hi my favorite sister-in-law," he said smiling at her.

Cait pulled out of the hug, kissed his cheek and then gave his bicep a friendly hit. "I'm your only sister-in-law," she smiled. Sean waved her in.

As Cait started to enter, he grabbed Cait's elbow. "How are you feeling? You sacred the crap out of all of us."

Cait smiled. "Sean, I haven't felt this good in years." He kissed her and pulled Jack up for a hug. Mike and Matt were next.

"Good grief Jack, you're getting big," Sean noted, putting him back down on the ground. Cait walked into the living room to see Leslie feeding Wyatt. Cait walked over to finally get a good look at her newest nephew. While the new parents had sent plenty of pictures and video, seeing the precious boy in person was something they all waited to do.

Cait, with a huge smile, looked at Leslie. "Seems like he's a pretty good eater," she noted as Wyatt happily chugged away on his bottle.

"We had him to the doctor on Tuesday. He weighs a little over 15 pounds."

Cait smiled. "That's a pound over the average for his age. He's doing fine and let him eat. Matt was my chunk. He weighed 36 pounds at his first birthday. He started walking and two years later, he was my bean pole."

"Thanks Cait; you've been a god-send to me, answering all my worry wart questions. Dr. Lowenstein sends her thanks as well. She commented on Tuesday I'm the only one of her parents with newborns that doesn't call twice a week," Leslie smiled.

"I'm happy to help."

Leslie got Wyatt into a sitting position, supporting his head under his chin. She patted his back to get him to burp. The rest of the Hotchner men joined the scene after Aaron and Sean had shared a long hug.

"Come on Earp, burp," Matt said.

Cait rolled her eyes. "Matthew really? Already?"

Matt and Mike smiled. "He's a Hotchner; he has to have a nickname mom," Mike smiled. Cait just shook her head as Wyatt produced a loud burp.

Leslie stood up, smiling at Cait. "You want to take over?"

Cait beamed. "I thought you'd never ask." She expertly took Wyatt, cradled him in her arms, sat down and gave him more of the bottle as Wyatt was just about to register his disapproval of not getting more to eat. He settled into Cait's arms and wrapped his little fingers on his left hand around one of Cait's. Jack hovered closely by.

Wyatt began to get to the bottom of the bottle. He slowed down eating and looked to be falling asleep. "Oh no you don't," Cait said. "Not on my watch and not without another burp." She pulled Wyatt into her lap the same way Leslie did and coaxed a big burp to come. Cait put him in her arms and stood up.

She looked at her husband. "You want to hold the newest Hotchner," she asked gently. Aaron nodded with a huge smile. She put Wyatt into his arms.

Aaron proudly beamed at the newest member of the next generation of the Hotchner family.

###


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's Monday! Yeah, right. *blows raspberry at the calendar* Here's something that maybe will brighten the beginning of your week: Rockie's Monday 2 for 1!**

Chapter 10

Aaron gently rocked his nephew in his arms and Wyatt fell into a deep sleep. He looked at Leslie. "Where do you want him?" he whispered. Leslie led him to the nursery, next to his parent's room and got his nephew gently tucked into his crib.

Jack looked at Cait. "I don't get to hold him."

Sean smiled. "Jack, you'll have plenty of time tonight. After his afternoon nap, Wyatt's up for a while. You'll get to hold him then." Leslie and Aaron walked back into the conversation.

"Jack, you can help me give Wyatt a bath tonight before he goes to bed," Leslie smiled.

Cait looked at Sean. "You two sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Sean smiled. "Your three are housebroken." They all laughed, except for Jack who didn't understand the joke. Mike explained as they all chatted and laughed together.

Aaron looked at his watch and then Sean. "What time do you have to be at the restaurant?"

"In time for the Friday night rush to help the staff out," he smiled. "With it being summer, we've got our college kids back. Keyshawn, who's studying hotel/restaurant management at Cornell is number two in the kitchen behind Tony. And Kaylee, back from Indiana State, could host a New Year's Eve, by herself, if she had to. We trust our staff," he smiled at Leslie.

Aaron smiled at Sean. "You're finally getting what you wanted. I'm happy for you Sean," he said sincerely. Sean remembered a conversation they had nearly eight years ago in Aaron's office at the BAU. The brothers had come a long way in their relationship.

"Yup bro, I am. That little guy in there pretty much completes the picture," he smiled at his brother. Aaron proudly smiled back at him. Sean had hit a rough patch, traveling down the dark road of drugs for a bit back when Jack was a toddler. Aaron had been there for him as a brother, not the FBI agent. And Sean was still working out his demons from that time when Haley was killed. He had sent Aaron a long letter, explaining his absence at her funeral which Aaron accepted. Once Cait came into Aaron's life fulltime, Sean felt he could do the same. The brothers were a family again which both of them cherished.

"So that's why," he said wrapping his arm around Cait's waist, "we are very happy to have the boys tonight. I owe." He kissed her cheek. "And I'll be cooking your dinner tonight," he said.

Aaron looked at Leslie. "What about you?"

She smiled. "With Wyatt now, I'm running the back office. And honestly, I don't miss the hubbub of running the front part of a restaurant like I thought I would. I go in every weekday morning, with Wyatt along and do the books, posting all the invoices; all that stuff that needs to be done to keep the feds and state happy that husband doesn't like to do. We're a team, just like you and Cait."

Aaron looked at Sean with a large smile. "Yeah, I'd say you got it all brother."

"Just like my big brother," Sean smiled back. He and Mike shared a high five. With the social media, the families had pretty much kept up with each other. Yet it was the little things they all still missed together.

The boys shared with Leslie and Sean about the great time they had on the train trip, how they were enjoying their summer vacation and their time at the ranch. Leslie looked at Cait. "So Maggie and Jarrod are doing well?"

Cait shook her head. "They are enjoying their retirement."

"The way it should be," Aaron added. Sean, a huge NFL fan, peppered the boys with questions about Jake being drafted by the Packers.

He looked at Cait. "So bottom line; he's happy?"

"He's very happy," Cait smiled.

Sean looked at his watch and looked at Aaron. "Why don't the two of you head out and start to enjoy your evening. You deserve it." Looking at his nephews, he waved his hand. "I don't think Leslie and I will need too many instructions."

Aaron looked at Cait. She smiled at him and then Sean. "Nope; if they don't know what's going on by now….."

"Got it sis," Sean said. "Go have fun you two. See ya in a bit."

Aaron and Cait said their good-byes and good nights, sharing hugs with their sons and the usual "be good". As Cait hugged Matt, whispering to him to take care of his brothers, Aaron pulled Jack off the floor for a hug. When they finished, Jack looked his dad, still in his strong arms. "I get it now dad. You and mom have a good time tonight." Aaron smiled and handed Jack to Cait.

He gave his mom a big bear hug. "I love you mom. Have fun tonight," he said in her ear.

Cait hugged him tightly and then let go. Matt took Jack so Cait wouldn't have to put him down. They boys still worried about her hip and back. Cait lovingly put her hand around Jack's chin. "See you in the morning."

Jack smiled. "You got it mom."

Leslie pulled Cait into a hug. "Enjoy your evening and don't worry about the boys. I'll love the company while Sean is gone and Wyatt is sleeping."

As Cait and Aaron made the walk back to their hotel, Sean heard his three nephews' stomachs rumbling. "When's the last time you guys ate?"

"This morning at breakfast at home," Matt answered. Sean shook his head and pulled a menu for him and Leslie's favorite pizza place. Five minutes later, he called in the order, shaking his head at what the boys wanted.

"You guys sure?"

Matt smiled. "Trust us Uncle Sean."

Cait and Aaron, walking hand in hand looked into the little bar they had passed on their way to Sean and Leslie's. The patrons seemed, like before, to be having a great time. Aaron looked at the sign above the door. "O'Malley's; how can you go wrong with an Irish bar." He looked at Cait. "Buy you a beer?"

"Sure," Cait smiled. They walked in and made their way to an open booth. As they sat down, the bar became dead silent. You could've heard a penny drop. Cait looked at Aaron.

Before he could respond, the round bellied man behind the bar bellowed at them. "Welcome to O'Malley's," he said, in an Irish accent. "We welcome one and all; however, we are all friends here. So newcomers must introduce themselves to be properly and warmly welcomed."

Aaron smiled. "I'm Aaron; my friends call me Hotch. This is my wife Cait."

"And what brings you and your lovely bride into my fine establishment Hotch?"

"We just dropped our three sons off at my brother and his wife's place so my beautiful bride and I can enjoy a date night. This looked like the place to enjoy a cold beer."

The crowd roared their approval, welcoming them into their presence. The couple beamed at each other as a smiling waitress came up to the booth and took their order. When she delivered the ice cold bottles of Miller Lite, the couple looked at each other and clinked the long necks. As Aaron paid the tab, generously tipping the waitress, Paddy O'Malley walked over to chat with them a bit. They had a wonderful time.

Yet, when they finished their beers, they stood to walk out. The bar became eerily silent again. "Leaving so soon," Paddy bellowed from behind the bar.

Aaron smiled at him. "Like I said Paddy, it's date night with my wife without our sons."

Paddy O'Malley looked at them with a soft smile. "Have a wonderful evening you two." The patrons all boisterously toasted them as they walked out the door.

"That was fun," Cait smiled, taking Aaron's hand as they walked back to their hotel. One of the doormen opened the door for them and they walked across the lobby to the elevators. Cait opened the door to their room and the two of them entered.

Sean walked out him and Leslie's bedroom, dressed for the night at work. The boys were sitting on the couch watching SportsCenter as Leslie was finishing a number puzzle with Jack at the kitchen table. The security door buzzer rang and Sean let the pizza delivery man in. He looked through the security glass of the apartment door and then opened it. Paying the bill, with a tip, he took the pizzas to the kitchen table.

Matt and Mike got up from the couch and made themselves at home, finding Sean and Leslie's cupboard full of glasses. Mike reached into the fridge and pulled the gallon milk out pouring for his brother's and himself. Leslie walked in and grabbed some plates and napkins. They prayed together as a family for the food and the boys dived in. Sean and Leslie shook their heads at the carnivores.

Grabbing a piece and taking a bite, Sean looked at the boys. "I'm going to head out to work. Jack, I'll be home before you go to bed." He polished off the pizza piece, kissed Leslie and headed out to a chorus of "see you later Uncle Sean". He waved at them and headed out the door.

Aaron, in their bedroom was adjusting his open shirt collar under his suit coat as Cait was in the bathroom getting ready. "Hey Doc, you almost ready?"

"Give me a few more minutes, Aaron." He looked at his watch. He had a special surprise for Cait, with Dave's help.

"Sometime soon Doc," he answered. Almost on cue, his cell in his pocket buzzed with a text message. He pulled it out, shaking his head. He knew who the message was from before he even looked.

_You there yet?_

_No, my wife is still primping_, Aaron texted back.

Fifteen seconds later, the cell pinged again. _Trust me; get used to that. Have a great time! D_

Aaron smiled at the text as Cait came out of the bathroom and slid into her black heels. She was wearing the low cut black dress that Aaron loved seeing her in. She wore the single solitaire diamond necklace that he had bought for their first Christmas together, along with the diamond earrings he had just gave her for her birthday. She looked simply stunning.

Cait had her hair pulled up in the back, exactly like the night they had married, with a ringlet of her brunette hair hanging in front of each ear. Cait was never one for a whole lot of make-up, but for the evening, she had the right tone to match her look. Aaron felt something in his pants move a bit at the sight of her.

Aaron looked at her. "No purse."

"Nope," she said smiling. "Just me and my little black dress," she teased.

Aaron pulled her close. "Doc, I think you're going to be the death of me tonight."

Cait coyly smiled. "I thought that was the plan." Aaron patted his suit coat breast pocket to make sure he had a room key and led his wife out the door of their suite to the elevators. They exited, and walked across the lobby.

The doorman opened the door for them, smiling. "Have a wonderful evening." They exited to see their limo driver waiting on them. Aaron smiled his _surprise_ look at her. The driver opened the back door to let them in. Cait got in, followed by Aaron.

"We could walk to the restaurant, but Dave insisted," Aaron smiled at Cait.

Leslie looked at the three pizza boxes completely demolished except for two pieces. She shook her head. Mike headed into the kitchen to get a plate for the two pieces, as Matt headed out of the apartment, following Leslie's directions to shoot for the garbage. "Jack, is this normal?" Wiping his milk moustache off with his forearm, after downing his second glass of milk he shook his head.

"Yup Aunt Leslie," he smiled. He took his glass and grabbed Matt's as well and headed into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Leslie looked at Mike.

"Mom has us boys well trained," he smiled.

"I guess so; I think I'm going to be texting your mom a lot more through the years," Leslie laughed.

Mike smiled broadly. "She's the best."

Sean in a dress shirt with a tie and vest came out of the kitchen and looked at Kaylee. "How you doing?' The restaurant was already buzzing.

She smiled. "I'm fine Sean; you know better. I'm just a little worried about table 31. I know you want that for your brother and his wife. But I'm getting the feeling they're squatters for half the night." Sean looked. They were just starting their appetizer, enjoying a bottle of wine.

Sean, in on Aaron's, and Dave's plan, looked at his watch. "If worse comes to worse Kaylee, let's use table 28 as our back-up plan."

Kaylee frowned. "But it's by the window."

"Trust me Kaylee, they won't care," he smiled.

The limo driver moved east of out the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Cait, knowing her way around the city, looked at Aaron. "I know Sean's restaurant is the other way. Where are we going?"

Aaron just smiled at her. "Trust me." Five minutes later, the driver pulled up to turn off at one of the entrances to Central Park. He got out and opened the door for Aaron who exited and then reached his hand in for Cait. "Take a walk with me," he smiled.

As Cait exited the limo, Anton the driver looked at him. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes sir, at the exit spot for this path."

"Thanks Anton." The driver smiled back at him, shut the door and walked to get back into the driver's seat. Aaron took Cait's hand as the sun softly started to make its slow descent into the western sky. Yet it still illuminated the west side of Central Park. The couple, hand in hand made their way around a path filled with flowers that were in full bloom.

In front of a beautiful patch of roses, Aaron pulled Cait to his side, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled out his cell phone. She looked at him. "You don't think Dave had anything to do with this?" Cait shook her head smiling as Aaron took a picture of the two of them and sent it to Dave.

They finished walking the small path and exited the park as Anton pulled up. He got them back in the limo and headed for the restaurant.

Matt's cell pinged of a text message as Jack was helping Leslie give Wyatt at bath in the tub with the other boys watching. He pulled it out and looked at the picture that Uncle Dave had forwarded to him. Mike looked over his brother's shoulder. "We've got to get Garcia on that to get that framed for them for Christmas."

"Word bro; but I've got five bucks in my pocket that says Uncle Dave will be all over that," he smiled.

Mike smiled back. "No bet." Matt showed the picture to Leslie and Jack. Leslie pulled a towel off the rack and handed it to Mike. He put it in his arms as Leslie pulled Wyatt from the tub and wrapped him in the towel that Mike held. Matt reached down to let the water out of the tub as Leslie got Wyatt dried off.

She looked at Jack. "It's going to be your turn soon," she smiled. Jack beamed.

Anton pulled up in front of the restaurant, got out and opened the door. Aaron got out and again offered his hand to Cait, helping her out of the limo. Once Cait was on the curb, Anton handed Aaron a card. "Call me when you're ready to go back to the hotel," he smiled.

The couple walked into the restaurant and Kaylee smiled at them. "You must be Aaron and Cait." They both nodded. She led them to the table by the window and got them seated. "Sean's in the kitchen right now. He'll be out shortly." They sat down and watched the people passing by on the street.

Sean appeared at their table, along with one of his uniformed waitstaff. She held a small tray with a bottle of Sam Adams Summer Brew and a frosted glass along with a glass of white wine. Sean smiled. "Trust me. And this is Delane, Leslie and I's most trusted server. She'll be taking care of you this evening."

Delane set the wine glass in front of Cait and the beer in front of Aaron, along with the glass. She smiled. "Sean selected these cocktails for you with the meal he is preparing for you." She smiled at Cait. "You may recognize the wine."

Cait didn't have to think before tasting it. She knew that her brother's that ran the Barkley vineyard had a special arrangement with Sean and Leslie. The couple featured the Barkley Vineyard wines at their restaurant. Cait took a sip. "A chardonnay; I think I have a fish dish in my future," she smiled at Aaron.

Aaron poured his beer into the glass and took a drink as well. "I think I have a bold steak in mine," he smiled. They pulled their napkins into their laps.

Delane came back to the table, set two appetizer plates in front of the couple and then set down a sinful looking plate. "It's a wonderful artichoke dip your brother created. Enjoy." She moved off.

Leslie got Jack positioned on the couch, with his left elbow supported by one of the large couch pillows. Matt was holding Wyatt that was beginning to howl loudly for his meal. Leslie, per a suggestion from Cait was now adding baby cereal to Wyatt's formula, giving him a bit more to eat. Matt looked at Leslie, who smiled. "Here ya go bro."

As Aaron and Cait took a bite of the wonderful appetizer Sean had made for them, Matt put Wyatt into Jack's arm and Leslie put his bottle in his mouth. Wyatt settled into the warmth of Jack's arm and greedily sucked his bottle. Jack looked at Wyatt comfortably happy and then Leslie and his brothers with his big ass Hotchner grin. Matt rubbed Leslie's back as he and Mike shared a high five while Mike filmed the moment on his cell phone for their parents.

Aaron and Cait finished the last of the appetizer as Aaron's cell buzzed in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, he looked at the message. "It's from Mike," he smiled at Cait. He pulled up the video, sharing his cell with Cait. They both proudly watched at Jack giving Wyatt his evening bottle.

The video ended, as Delane pulled up with another tray. She cleared the plates from the appetizer and set down two salads in front of each of them. "I'm supposed to deliver a message; quote 'you two don't know salads'." She smiled and walked away. Cait and Aaron looked at their usual home salads of iceberg lettuce with all of their favorite toppings.

Aaron's cell beeped with a text. The phone, still on the table, Aaron pulled up the message. _I have one word for the two of you. Spinach. S. :D_ They both laughed at the message and dug into their salads.

Leslie watched with pride as Matt sat down next to Jack, following her and his mother's lead. Supporting Wyatt's head, he got his cousin to burp. Matt gently placed him back in Jack's arm.

Aaron and Cait finished their salads, as Delane brought them another round of drinks and cleared their salad bowls. They enjoyed light conversation, looking at the people on the side walk. Cait laughed lightly as Aaron pointed to a man, aimlessly wondering around.

"Potential unsub," he said, as only Aaron Hotchner could. Cait laughed more.

Mike and Matt smiled as Jack helped Wyatt drain his bottle. Leslie took him into her arms and put him on his shoulder, just as Matt put the burp towel on her shoulder. Leslie smiled as she laid Wyatt down on her shoulder. Less than ten seconds later, he let out a loud burp.

Delane walked up to the two of them with Sean following. She set their dinners in front of them. They both smiled at her as she moved away, making room for Sean.

He put his hand on Cait's shoulder. "For you my sister, I selected the finest filet of Copper River Salmon I could find. I gently coated with it with pistachios and pan fried it, adding a citrus beurre blanc sauce."

Leslie walked into the nursery with the three boys following. She handed Wyatt to Mike. "You want to put him down," she asked with a smile. Mike took his cousin and gently laid him in his bed. Wyatt stretched a bit and then settled in as Leslie covered him with his blanket that Cait and Aaron had sent. Leslie helped Jack get his shower.

"For you my brother, I hand carved that filet myself. I know you give into your wife's stomach, which I highly support. However, that cut of beef has been marinating in Jack Daniels and a peppercorn sauce of my own making for two days. Tony gently seared it on the grill, with me basically looking over his shoulder. Which btw, brother, pissed him off to no end," Sean smiled.

"Sean, this looks absolutely fantastic," Aaron said, looking at his plate with the still searing steak and Cait's fish that made his mouth water.

"Enjoy, you two," Sean smiled, rubbing their shoulders and then walked away. Cait and Aaron took one bite of the sinful deliciousness Sean had made and smiled at each other.

Leslie handed the remote for the TV to Matt. "Find something to watch you guys; I'm flexible." Matt knew that sports probably weren't her thing and headed for the usual Friday night movie channels. Spike, USA Network and then he hit TNT. _The Patriot_ had just started. Mike looked at his brother and smiled. Leslie said, "Great movie but what about the peanut," she asked, smiling at Jack nestled up to her. "Sean and I have the movie on DVD."

"Aunt Leslie, they cleaned it pretty well to run on TNT," Mike said. "You just get to help us answer the peanut's questions."

"Which will be many," Matt added.

"But always at the commercials, guys," Jack jumped in. "I know better." They all settled in for the movie.

Aaron and Cait had finished the last bites of their meals, Cait sharing a taste of her scrumptious fish with her husband. With the appetizer, salad and wonderful entrees, along with the wonderful dinner rolls served with the salad, Cait and Aaron were sated.

Sean walked up. "Everything, under Kaylee's command is going smoothly as usual. I'm out to spend some time with my nephews. See you two in the morning. Oh, btw, one last surprise," he said. "From Andre, our dessert chef; enjoy and have fun you two," he winked as he walked away.

Delane walked to the table with a small, round porcelain container on a plate. The top was flaming. She set it down on the table, smiling. "Raspberry crème Brule," she smiled. "Compliments of Sean and Leslie; Happy Anniversary you two."

They waited for the flames to die down and the dessert to cool a bit as they took the two spoons Delane had delivered with the dessert and took a bite.

###

**A/N: Copper River Salmon only runs in Alaska in late May/early June. Trust me, as a former restaurant manager of 11 years, it is the best salmon to eat. It's flash frozen and flown to restaurants around the US. Yet, there is only about a month week window to enjoy that deliciousness. The dish is described was the house specialty for those few weeks.**

**Citrus beurre blanc is orange, lemon and lime juice along with a dry white wine and shallots (small, very sweet tasting onions) that is gently boiled and reduced. You then add butter over a medium heat for a sauce to go over pan fried fish that is to die for.**

**Whatttttt? Like I said, I worked in a restaurant. I hung out in the kitchen sometimes and learned things. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There is a reason I mark my stories with the "T" rating. Usually, it's my potty mouth. However, this chapter is rated "M" for adult themes. Please no one under 18.**

**However, it will take me a while to get things warm in here. Gotta take care of the fam first!**

Chapter 11

As Cait and Aaron were finishing their desserts, Sean walked in the door with his tie unloosened. He smiled at Leslie, with Jack nestled in her right arm and Mike, with his ever growing long legs sprawled across the coffee table. Matt was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the right side of the couch.

He leaned over the couch to give Leslie a kiss and went down the hall. After checking on the happily sleeping Wyatt, he quickly changed into a pair of cotton lounge pants and a Mets t-shirt. He walked back into the living room barefoot, as the movie went to commercial. Matt took one look. "I need me some of that action," he smiled, getting up off the floor, heading to the third bedroom.

Mike and Jack followed him, with the three of them hushing each other to be quiet so Wyatt could sleep. Sean and Leslie smiled at each other.

"How'd they like their dinner," Leslie asked.

Sean kissed her again. "Scored again my lady," he brightly smiled, sitting on the floor at her feet, leaning against the left side of the couch. The boys, still careful around Wyatt, rumbled back into the living room as the movie came back on from commercial. Jack curled up to Leslie again.

Sean looked at the older boys with a question. Mike on the couch, with Jack's back to him mouthed to Sean _first night without mom and dad_. Sean smiled a bit then got a look of worry on his face. Matt pointed to himself. Sean, understanding a big brother, smiled.

Sean looked at Leslie. "And the pizzas?"

"There's two pieces left for you in the fridge." Sean just stared at her as Matt and Mike smugly smiled at them. Sean got up and heated up the two pieces in the microwave.

As the movie went to the commercial again, with the pivotal scene of the third act about to happen, Jack looked at Leslie. "What's for dessert?" Leslie looked at Sean, as he shook his head, getting up from the floor. He grabbed Jack.

"Your mom sorta filled Aunt Leslie and me in. We bought a bucket of ice cream along with your favorite toppings." He set Jack down on his feet and opened the freezer door. Matt followed them in and pulled bowls from the cabinet.

Sean pulled out the ice cream bucket and started scooping as Leslie pulled the chocolate syrup and caramel topping from the fridge door. Jack smiled at her. "You're good Aunt Leslie," he smiled with the mischievous Hotch grin that she had loved from her husband.

Leslie kissed his forehead. "Nope Jack; your mom is good." She helped him put on the chocolate syrup. Jack did just a small run across his ice cream, handing her the bottle.

He looked at the caramel topping. "That, Aunt Leslie, is THE bomb." The other four in the kitchen roared as Leslie helped Jack get his ice cream sufficiently covered. The other boys helped themselves; Sean joined them with Leslie getting her own scoop and a bit of the caramel as well.

They all took their places in the living room, watching the last of the movie, scooping in bites of ice cream.

"You're right Matty; that's a really dumb way to fight a war," Jack said, referring to the lines of soldiers facing each other. They watched the pivotal scene as the militia members flooded over the hill.

Mike shook his head. "They truly were the patriots of this country; a bunch of farmers that stood up to the British Empire and won our freedom."

Matt patted his leg. "Remember that bro on the Fourth of July." Mike nodded his head.

Jack finished his last scoop of ice cream as the credits rolled. He took his bowl into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. He came back out and looked at Matt, yawning.

Matt smiled. "Buckies bro," he pointed down the hall. Jack trudged down the hall to the bathroom. Matt got up as Sean looked at him. "I've got my little brother Uncle Sean," he smiled. Sean smiled at Leslie and got up to help Matt.

Mike nodded at Leslie and they followed them down the hall as well. Matt stood in the doorframe of bathroom watching Jack getting his teeth brushed. The rest stood behind him. When Jack finished, he turned to show a single tear running. Matt walked in and scooped him up. "Bro, I know; you're missing mom and dad. I miss them too. But you're just super tired. We've had a big day," he said carrying him out of the bathroom, kissing his forehead. "It's time for sheets for you."

Leslie smiled and walked into the third bedroom of the apartment to get the bed turned down. Matt gently set him in and Leslie tucked the sheet and comforter around his neck. Matt and Mike sat down with him and helped him with his prayers.

As they finished, Matt's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled. "Your timing is great. Hang on I'll put you on speaker." There was three seconds of silence.

"Hey buddy, its dad. You all tucked in?"

"Yup dad," Jack yawned.

"Good night Jack; we love you," Cait said. "The boys are going to stay up a bit. You can snuggle up to Matt a little later."

"OK mom, love you too," he smiled, yawning again.

"Good night Jack," Aaron said. "You too guys. We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mom and dad," Mike said. "Enjoy your evening."

Delane brought the tab, setting the tray on the table. Aaron looked at the bill and pulled out of his jacket pocket the gift card their sons had gave them to the restaurant for their anniversary, along with his credit card. Delane came by a minute later, picked up the tray and returned in two minutes. Aaron signed off on the rest of the bill, leaving Delane a very wonderful tip.

Aaron smiled as he and Cait were waiting outside for Anton to return. While it had been a beautiful day in New York without any humidity, once the sun had set, the air cooled at bit. Cait shivered for a second. Aaron took his suit coat off and draped it over her shoulders.

"My hero," she smiled, kissing him. "Thanks."

Aaron pulled her close and kissed her a bit more passionately. When they finished, Cait looked at him. "Who kidnapped my prude husband that would never do that on a public street?" she said, wiping lipstick from his mouth.

Aaron gave her the Hotchner caught off guard laugh. "It's New York Doc," he smiled. Anton pulled up with the limo, hopped out and opened the door for them. They climbed in and Anton made his way back to the hotel.

They entered the elevator in the lobby. Aaron pushed the button for the 7th floor and the doors shut. Cait wrapped herself around her husband, pulling him into a hot passionate kiss that soon had tongues involved. She reached southward on Aaron's body and got the attention of something else.

The elevator pinged the 7th floor, and they got off, both with a bit of blush to their faces. Aaron looked around for witnesses, as Cait laughed at him, gently rubbing his chest. When they got to the suite door, Aaron slid the keycard through and opened the door for Cait.

She walked in. Aaron followed her, shut the door and pulled her to him. In two seconds, he had his suit coat off her, throwing it on the floor, while beginning to ravish her mouth again. Cait moaned and slide off her heels, kicking them somewhere in the doorway. Aaron got her bra undone and his hands were all over her, gently rubbing and touching the spots that needed to be. Cait did the same with only one target in mind.

Aaron pulled her off the floor and up to him. Cait wrapped her long legs around his hips. That was all Aaron needed. Less than two minutes later, Cait's panties were down and his suit pants were at his ankles. He was in the sweet confines of his wife. He pushed her up against a wall with her legs firmly wrapped around him and they made hot, uncontrolled love.

When they finished, with both of them panting for air, Cait released the vice grip of her legs and Aaron gently put her feet on the floor. Aaron pulled her into a hug. "That was incredible," he whispered.

Cait kissed his cheek. "It was sorta special for me." They stood holding each other as they let their bodies relax.

Once they did, still holding each other Aaron laughed his Hotchner laugh again. "I just failed David Rossi's having sex your wife class." Cait pulled back and looked at him. He smiled. "I'm supposed to get you out of the little black dress first."

Cait smiled. "He has three failed marriages and you passed in my world," she sultrily smiled, with a blaze in her eye, pulling off her panties that were at her feet. Aaron pulled his trousers up.

Aaron looked at her. "Ummm doc, I'm not as young as I used to be. Give me some time."

Cait smiled at him, taking his hand. "At least you could get me out of this little black dress." They picked up the doorway of the article of clothes and headed to their bedroom.

On the way, Aaron unzipped the back of her dress. As they walked in, Cait let the dress fall, showing her husband her naked body after taking off her already undone bra. He picked up her clothes as she kept walking. Aaron felt a pang between his legs, yet walked to the phone on the night stand next to their bed.

"Room service," the voice answered on the other end.

"Good evening. I need a bottle of champagne and some strawberries please."

He heard the voice on the other end smile. "Coming right up sir; how will you be paying?"

"On a room charge."

"Once the room charge is approved, Justin will be right up."

"Trust me; the room charge will be approved," Aaron said, pulling off his dress shirt, after hanging up the phone. Cait had already found the lavish cotton bathrobes the hotel provided and wrapped herself in one. She threw the second for Aaron on the bed.

Thirty seconds later, Cait marveled at her naked husband. He smiled at her, pulling on his robe, yet leaving it hanging open for his wife. "I think we should call your folks and thank them for the gift card," he winked, pulling her into a hug.

"OMG, let's not," she giggled. "We rubbed it in enough out there," she said, smiling at the memories. Cait helped Aaron get his suit hung back on the hanger, along with her dress. The doorbell to the suite rang.

Aaron snugged the robe around him tightly and moved to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole to see Justin's smiling face and opened the door. Justin rolled in a table with the strawberries on a platter and an ice bucket holding the chilled bottle of champagne, with a towel wrapped around it, along with two champagne flutes. He set them on the table in the area between the bedrooms. "Would you like me to open the bottle sir," Justin asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I've got that," he said, taking the bill that Justin offered for him to sign off on. He returned it to the room service attendant and a pulled a ten dollar bill out of his robe pocket, handing it to Justin.

Justin smiled. "Enjoy your evening sir."

"We intend to," Aaron smiled. Justin moved out of the room.

Cait walked in barefoot with her robe on, watching her husband uncorking the champagne. He poured a glass for each of them and pulled a strawberry off the tray. Holding it up, she took a bite and then gently pushed it back at Aaron to take the next. He did and then held up his champagne flute. "Happy Anniversary," he smiled. They clinked glass and each took a drink. Cait kissed him.

Aaron looked at her. "Now what?" he softly smiled.

Cait grabbed the strawberry plate and moved it to the coffee table so they could watch TV. Aaron handed her his champagne flute and grabbed the ice bucket. They sat down on the couch together as Aaron turned on a mindless romantic comedy after putting the ice bucket down. Aaron looked around. He smiled at her. "Ya know, it's really quiet around here without three boys."

"Yeah, it is; don't get used to it," Cait smiled, taking another sip.

An hour later, the champagne, along with strawberries were gone. Aaron Hotchner carried his wife to their bedroom while they were deeply kissing each other. Ten minutes later, he was making love to his naked wife.

Cait moaned her pleasure as he slowly, deeply and lovingly brought his wife to ecstacy.

###

**A/N: *points* The freezer is that way. ;)**

**I had fun writing this! Yes, I'm a despicable, hopeless romantic that likes to play with my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. It shows Aaron and Cait's real love for each other. And a convo I felt they really need to have.**

Chapter 12

Cait woke up naked in the bed with her head lying on Aaron's chest. She gently eased herself away from her sleeping husband, peeked at the clock which read 6:43 and got out of bed. _Thank God its Saturday so there's not too many honking cars on the street_ she thought rubbing her head. 79th Street would be relatively quiet. Amsterdam Avenue was a whole different thing. While using the toilet, she rubbed her forehead again that was barking a bit of a headache. When she finished, she reached for the toilet kit, found the Advil bottle and got out two. Pouring a glass of water to take the pain relievers, she saw Aaron pass behind her in the mirror.

He looked at her while using the toilet. "A bit of a headache my lady," he coyly smiled.

She smiled. "Let's review: we had a beer before dinner, drinks with dinner, an after dinner drink and polished off a bottle of champagne. Yes, a bit of a headache," she said. She washed the pills down with the glass of water and reached to put the bottle back in the kit.

"Cait, leave them out please," Aaron said. She lightly laughed, returned to bed and was half asleep by the time Aaron climbed back in as well.

Cait lazily awoke to hear the shower running. They had promised they would be a Sean and Leslie's at nine. She turned and looked at the clock on the bedstand. 8:03. She climbed out, pulled on her robe, and walked in the bathroom as Aaron was just getting out of the shower.

"Feel better," he asked.

"I will when I get the fuzzies out of my mouth and a cup of coffee," she smiled as Aaron dried himself, smiling at the memory of their previous evening. As Cait brushed her teeth, Aaron finished drying off and then wrapped his towel around his waist.

Cait finished and Aaron was standing next to her. He pulled her into a deep kiss. Releasing it, he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Last night was amazing," he said in her ear.

"For me as well," she said back to him, kissing him as well. "However, I've got to get my butt going if we're going to be at Sean's on time." Aaron kissed her. "You start some coffee?"

Aaron shook his head, pulling his razor and shaving cream from the kit. "I figured we could stop at that coffee shop on the corner." They both had noticed it yesterday, one block away from the hotel going to the Sean and Leslie's.

Cait smiled. "Sounds like a plan," she smiled, taking her robe off and getting into the shower. At 8:45 they were walking out of the hotel.

Aaron called Sean. "Hey! We're just heading out. We're going to stop for some coffee and then we'll be there."

Sean smiled. "Don't rush Aaron. The only male currently up is Wyatt. I'm at the bakery around the corner getting our breakfast."

"Sean, please plan on how our sons, especially the older ones eat. Cait and I will chip in. After last night, we owe." They walked into the coffee shop.

"Got it bro. Leslie and I got an education last night with three pizzas. See ya soon." Aaron softly smiled as he and Cait got in line.

She rubbed his back. "Sorta nice to have your brother back in your life isn't it?" she softly smiled. Aaron just beamed back at her. They stepped up to make their orders. "I'll have a Grande half French Vanilla cappuccino, the other half your house blend." Aaron held up two fingers to double the order. The barista smiled and moved to make their order.

Cait pulled out some money from her purse to pay for the order and they set out on their walk to meet up with their sons and their family. Aaron offered his hand and Cait readily accepted it as they walked.

"Cait, I've gotta ask." She looked at him, taking a sip of her coffee, as his tone was a bit serious. Aaron smiled at her, taking a drink from his cup. "We've never talked about it, because I knew it wasn't going to happen. But Wyatt has churned up some what if's in my head."

Cait smiled, knowing where the rest of the conversation was going. "As in what if we could have had a baby?" Aaron nodded. Cait shrugged. "What do you think?"

Aaron squeezed her hand a bit and they walked in silence for a few seconds. "Doc, I don't know. There's a part of me, hell maybe just the man and remembering last night, that would want that to happen. But there's our ages, our careers, the boys being as old as they are," he said, struggling a bit. "I've thought about it a lot. And the final answer I keep coming up with is, it would be on you. I won't leave my job. It would all fall back down on you. And affect your career. I don't know if I could do that to you."

Cait smiled. "You're not the only one that has thought about it," she said, rubbing his chest. "Aaron, being pregnant with the child of the man you love is the most precious thing in the world. There are times, more than you think," she said, looking him in the eyes, "that I've wished we could have that together. Yet, you're right. It would all rest on me and my career. And yes, that would play into my answer and probably the most. I've worked damn hard, just like you to get where I am." They both smiled at each other, proud of each other's accomplishments. "However Aaron, I look at the children we have and how we've integrated into the family we have." She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. "Honestly, my answer would have been 'no'."

He smiled at her. "That was my thought as well." They spent the rest of the walk drinking their coffees, hand in hand, pointing out to each other little things they saw in the bustling Saturday morning neighborhood.

Sean quietly opened the door letting them in giving Cait a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "Survive last night bro?" Sean quietly asked with fiendish smiled.

"Barely," Aaron smiled back.

"Damn Aaron, you are human after all. I like a brother like that." They shared a hug as Cait walked in, smiling at Leslie in the kitchen. She smiled back at Cait, offering to take her empty coffee cup. Cait smiled and handed it to her. Leslie smiled and pointed to the floor between the dining table and the living room.

They had Wyatt lying on a blanket with a Fisher Price toy that Cait recognized she used with her own boys. Wyatt was cooing at Jack, sitting next to him, blowing bubbles. Leslie waved at her to take her coffee cup, both sharing smiles, and Cait moved to sit down next to Jack.

She kissed him, rubbing his back. "It's sorta cool to see Wyatt growing like this, isn't it?" Jack smiled and nodded his head, giving her a kiss back.

"Mom, he keeps looking at himself in the mirror." The toy was a stand that stood over the blanket. It had a mirror in the middle with four other brightly colored objects that hung above his head.

"Jack, Wyatt's eyes are really starting to develop and at his age, he studies faces. He smiles in the mirror but doesn't realize it's himself. He just sees someone smiling back at him," she said rubbing his back. "Jack, watch." Cait spun the red and white ball that was on the stand next to mirror. Wyatt cooed with delight and blew more bubbles. He even kicked his feet a bit. "He's responding to the sight of the colors," she smiled at Jack.

"That's just way too cool mom," Jack beamed.

Aaron hunched down on his knees next to Jack, kissing the top of his head. "I remember you doing the same thing for mommy and me. We would watch you and smile."

"I had one of these things when I was a baby?" Jack asked, looking at his dad. Aaron nodded.

Cait rubbed his back. "So did Matt. Mike inherited it from Matt. They both loved it." Jack smiled at her. "Jack, at Wyatt's age, he likes the feeling he gets from this. And it makes his brain grow and recognize things more. It's called child development."

"Mom?"

Cait kissed Jack again. "Wyatt is growing up too fast; just like you," she said, tickling him. Jack loudly laughed at Cait tickling him and Wyatt cooed more.

"See Jack," Aaron smiled. "He's learning how to respond to sound as well."

Cait let up, knowing that Jack would have an answer for his dad. "That is totally awesome." Sean and Leslie in the kitchen arm in arm, laughed. Cait kissed him again.

"And you my son, having been hanging out with your big brothers way too long." She looked at him in his p.j.'s. "You have your juice yet?"

"Nope mom; I just got up and wanted to play with Wyatt."

She smiled. "Let's let Wyatt play by himself." Jack looked at her, as Cait rubbed his back. "The mirror Jack; he'll have lots of fun and he needs the time to do it by himself."

Jack nodded at her with a smile and got up off the floor. "Mom….."

Cait smiled. "Go," she said, pointing down the hall. Jack ran to the bathroom.

Mike, sleeping on the couch, groaned. He sat up and looked around to see his parents chasing Jack down the hall. He looked at them and signed _its Saturday; I'm supposed to sleep in_.

_Not today_ Cait signed.

_Tough son_ Aaron added. Mike got up and headed for the bathroom as well. Cait went into the kitchen and helped Leslie. Jack started back down the hall and Aaron looked at him. "Can you get Matt up?"

"Do Uncle Sean and Aunt Leslie care if I jump on the bed just this once?"

Sean smiled. "Go for it Jack."

Jack smiled at the both of them and pointed at his dad like Morgan would. "Got it dad." Sean looked at Aaron shaking his head and laughed.

Aaron smiled back. "You'll get yours soon enough', wrapping his arm his brother's shoulder. They walked into the kitchen as Cait was setting out the rolls and muffins Sean had selected on the table. Aaron started to pull out his wallet.

"Aaron, please don't worry about it. We've loved having the boys. You just said it. It gives us a look at the future."

Ten minutes later, they all were sitting at the dining room table enjoying their breakfast, including Wyatt in Cait's left arm, with her left hand holding his bottle. Wyatt happily took his bottle as Cait ate her muffin and drank her coffee.

Leslie shook her head at Cait, smiling. "You've had some practice at that."

"When Mike was a baby, I was getting my Ph.D. in psychology. I'd study while I was feeding him."

"Mom, what was Matt doing?" Jack asked.

"Emptying the pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboards," she smiled. Mike and Jack laughed at their still half-asleep brother.

Leslie shook her head. "I still marvel at you. God lord, how did you do it on your own?"

Cait smiled. "I let boys be boys and learned not to stress out over every little thing. The big things, I'd call my mom and cry on her shoulder," she admitted. She pulled the bottle out and got Wyatt to burp, smiling. "He'll be holding his head on his own in another week or two," she said to the new parents. "Put him on his stomach on his blanket to encourage that and develop his muscles."

Sean smiled. 'Thanks sis, you've been fantastic with us."

Cait smiled broadly. "I'm glad to help and a phone call away." She and Leslie talked a bit more about how to help Wyatt develop as the boys plowed through the rolls and muffins.

Mike got up, grabbing his milk and juice glasses. He rinsed them out in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. "Hey Aunt Leslie, where do I find a towel and washcloth for my shower?"

"At the hotel," Aaron said. "Leslie doesn't need to clean up after you three. And at the hotel, mom won't have to either. Just get changed." Mike smiled at his dad. Jack followed him down the hall.

Cait looked at Matt while pulling Wyatt up on her shoulder to get the big burp out so he could sleep. "Whaattttttt, I'm still eating."

Wyatt burped loudly and snuggled up to Cait. Matt polished off his last Danish and walking into the kitchen with his glasses, burped loudly as well, putting them in the dishwasher.

"Matthew," Aaron scolded.

"Hey dad, if Earp can get away with it, so can I," he smiled, leaving the kitchen. The two older parents rolled their eyes at the newer ones, shaking their heads. Sean and Leslie laughed at them. Cait got up and took a soundly sleeping Wyatt to his crib.

"What's your plan for the rest of the day Aaron?" Leslie asked. Sean had a big group coming to the restaurant that night and needed to help his chefs with food prep in the afternoon. Leslie was going to be heads down with her mother for Wyatt's baptism tomorrow.

"We want to take the boys to see the Statue of Liberty. We're going to take the subway to give them that experience as well. When we return from Ellis Island, we'll make our way to the World Trade Center site. Catch the subway at Chambers Street, get off at 34th and do the Empire State Building. After that, it's R & R. The Lucerne has a rooftop pool." He smiled at Cait returning. "We're sure the boys will enjoy that."

"Aaron let me give you a tip on a great place to eat tonight. I've heard the boys talk about Pete's parents place. It's almost like it," Sean said. "They'll love it." He gave Aaron the directions as the boys wondered back in, Matt carrying their overnight bag, Mike with his backpack.

They all exchanged hugs. Sean looked at Aaron. "See you tomorrow at the church?"

Aaron smiled. "We'll be there."

###

**A/N: Advil is an over the counter (OTC) pain reliever that is ibuprofen. You do not need a doctor's prescription for it.**

**The Lucerne having a rooftop pool is author's imagination.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another shout out to PandaLuvsSquirrel for the help with MTA stops. It's really nice to have an NYC resident for research. Google is wonderful; however, I like peeps that really know. Thanks again luvs!**

**And a big thank you to Rutland for getting my geography straight with the SOL and Ellis Island!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and the alerts. I appreciate the support!**

Chapter 13

When they got back to their hotel room, Cait and Aaron chased Mike into the shower in boy's bedroom and Matt into theirs. Cait turned on the TV to get a weather forecast for the area. The predicted high was around 80˚F. "Plus we're going to do a lot of walking," Aaron said looking at her.

Cait looked at Jack. "Shorts with the tennis shoes," she smiled at him. "Tell Mike."

"You got it mom," he said heading into the boys bedroom. When Matt finished in their shower, Cait and Aaron went into their room to change as well.

Thirty minutes later, they left the hotel to make the short walk to the subway station at 79th Street and Broadway. Aaron bought them all tickets from a kiosk and handed them out as they entered. While the MTA's system was a bit different from the DC Metro, the experienced subway riders knew what to do.

Matt leading the way, looked over his shoulder. "Dad, what are we looking for?"

"The number 2 or 3 lines Matt. They're the express lines." They boarded one of the express lines and took it to the end of the line, getting off at the South Ferry Station. They walked to where the ferries left for Liberty Island. A very wonderful New Yorker took a picture of the family with the Statue of Liberty in the background.

The ferry ride was fun for the kids, getting to see the skyline of lower Manhattan. Mike snapped pictures to record for family history. After visiting Lady Liberty they took the ferry to Ellis Island and toured around for a couple hours, looking at the historical site. Cait, always being the teacher, explained to the boys what had happened at this place so many years ago when people immigrated to the US, trying to find their share of the American dream.

Once they took the ferry back, they walked to the World Trade Center site. None of the boys, of course, were even born when that awful day happened. Yet, it was deeply moving to Cait and Aaron and they did their best to explain to the boy's their feelings that fateful day and its aftermath. They spent over an hour there and then made a slow walk to the nearest subway station. They window shopped again like they did yesterday on the way Sean and Leslie's. Walking past an old fashion ice cream parlor, they went in and got treats. Since it was warm, they all passed on getting ice cream cones; Aaron and the older boys got sundaes with different toppings. Jack and Cait shared a frozen yogurt with nuts parfait. They enjoyed a table outside the shop, sitting under an umbrella, watching the New Yorkers passing by.

The family got on the express subway at the Chambers Street Station, and walked into their hotel room a bit of a tired group.

They changed and enjoyed a relaxing few hours in the pool. A yuppie couple in their extravagant swim suits walked into the pool area, seeing Aaron playing with the boys. Jack was swimming to Cait to join her at the deep end. The couple took one look at the family, and especially Aaron's chest and left.

Jack looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. Cait roared, giving him a hug. Aaron and the boys didn't even bother to stop their rough-housing. Jack raced Cait to the other end of the pool. Of course, Cait let him win; they enjoyed a few more lazy laps. Jack, swimming with his mom so much, was becoming an excellent swimmer.

After doing their quick rinse off showers, they dressed casual for dinner and walked to the restaurant that Sean had recommended. They all walked in, looked around and smiled at each other. Matt looked at them all. "Did we just walk into Mama and Papa S.'s place?" They had a wonderful time and the food was superb.

When the family returned to the suite, the older boys hinted at playing on the X-box in their room. Aaron nixed that. "After the day we've had, you boys will still be up too late gaming and we have to be out the door early tomorrow for church." He smiled at them. "Your reward for going along with that tonight and dress up day tomorrow; Jack can bunk with mom and I tomorrow night." Cait and Aaron got Jack into the shower in their room as the other boys watched some TV.

Jack, yawning as he walked into the bedroom, ready for bed, smiled again at bunking with Matt. By ten o'clock, the lights were completely out in the suite.

-00CM00—

The Hotchner's were a rag tag group that walked into the complimentary breakfast area of the hotel Sunday morning. Cait and Aaron, while showered, were in t-shirts and shorts, still wearing their glasses, while the boys looked like what exactly had happened. They put on the first thing they could find after their parents chased them out of bed a few minutes earlier.

Cait and Aaron got coffee for themselves and apple juice for Jack sitting them on top of the round table in the corner that would hold the family. Jack was looking over the cold cereal selections as Matt and Mike were already pouring batter into the mini-waffle maker. By New York standards, a little after seven in the morning was early and they had the run of the place. Mike walked over to the donut case and grabbed one, eating it while his waffle cooked. Even Matt shook his head at him.

Aaron helped Jack get the cereal dispensed into his bowl and the milk added, while Cait took her and Aaron's pastry selections to the table. Jack sat down. "Do you want anything more Jack?"

"Maybe an English muffin mom with some strawberry jam, please."

"Coming up," Cait said rubbing his shoulder. Aaron sat down with him. By the time Cait had returned with Jack's toasted muffin, the boys had joined them. They all silently prayed for the meal.

"So what's on the agenda after we eat?" Matt asked. Matt could always needle Aaron about his desire of keeping the family on time, but the question seemed sincere.

"You and Mike shower, while mom and I finished getting dressed, then the usual for you three. Bottom line: Anton is picking us up at a quarter to nine to get us to the church by 9:30.

While Matt and Mike were taking turns showering, Aaron laid out Jack's suit pants and shirt for him. Jack was pulling his dress socks from the drawer and already had his shoes in his hand. "Got it from here buddy?" Aaron was already in his dress pants and shirt, along with his socks, cleanly shaved.

"Yup dad, I do; except the tie," he smiled at Aaron. "I think Matt can help me with that," Jack teased.

"Good luck with that Jack," he smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder, leaving the room. He walked across the suite and into him and Cait's bathroom. She had finished her usual soft hint of make-up, something that Aaron adored about her. She wasn't afraid to let her nature beauty show. He lovingly smiled at her in the mirror as she was pulling the hair around her face into a ponytail at the back of her head, securing it in a small barrette that matched the color of her hair, just below the crown of her head. The rest of her hair hung neatly down past her shoulders in soft waves.

One of the many other things that Aaron loved about his wife was that she was not afraid to wear repeat styles. She was wearing the royal blue dress she bought on her shopping spree with her mother. Like the jade green one that she wore to JJ and Will's wedding, it was sleeveless, with a short sleeve jacket. She wore her new diamond earrings and the diamond necklace that Aaron helped her latch around her neck, like she did Friday night. He kissed her neck. "You look beautiful, like always," he smiled at her in the mirror.

Cait slid over a bit in front of the mirror to apply her light hint of lipstick giving Aaron room to step up to the mirror. He buttoned his shirt collar. Just as he was about to put his tie under his collar, Jack padded in. He was in his dress shirt, neatly tucked into his dress pants with belt along with his dress socks.

Holding his tie in his hand, he looked at his dad about to start on his tie. "Dad, the guys said you're supposed to wait." Aaron looked at him in the mirror. Before Cait or Aaron could say anything, the other boys appeared in the doorway.

"Dad, it's time for Professor Hotchner….," Mike started.

"That's Ph.D. Dr. Hotchner," Matt interrupted, "professor emeritus of the School of Tie Tying….."

"To teach his most loyal students that happen to love him how in the blazes to do this on our own." Cait, pulling Jack to her side, stifled a giggle at the boys.

"Set up to the plate boys," Aaron smiled proudly, making room for his two oldest sons in front of the mirror.

"What about me." Jack asked.

Cait pulled the toilet cover down. "You hop up there. I've got you."

Jack looked her in the eye. "You know how to do this mom?"

"Yup." Jack looked at her for a second. They all could hear the wheels and cogs again running in his mind. The three at mirror wanted for the next out of his mouth.

"Mom, when do I get to wear shirts like dad and the guys that don't have buttons on the collar?" The three Hotchner men standing in front of the mirror shared large smiles. Jack did not disappoint them. Again.

Cait kissed his forehead. "Come talk to dad and I when you've got your driver's license."

"Not until then?"

Cait smiled at him. "Bummer dude; not until then."

As Aaron led his oldest sons in tying a tie to his exact preciseness, Cait helped Jack get his collar unbuttoned, rolled it up and put his tie around his neck. Aaron was doing step by step instructions with the boys. Cait flew through tying Jack's tie, pulling the collar back down and buttoning the two edges.

She whistled at the other three, pointing at Jack who already had a tie that looked like his dad's. The three, still working, looked around and shook their heads. Jack held his hand up. "You rock mom," he smiled giving her a high five while jumping down off the toilet.

Aaron finished his lesson. Matt's looked somewhat respectable. Mike's had problems. Cait gently turned his shoulder. "Mike, you got the loops right," she said, loosening them a bit. "The key is getting it together right." She did a few adjustments, and then pulled the tie into the same perfect knot that Aaron had.

Matt, watching her, looked at Aaron. "That's what I'm doing wrong, isn't it." Aaron smiled and nodded his head. Matt looked into the mirror and adjusted his tie. Aaron helped him with the final adjustment.

Cait looked around the bathroom. "My handsome men," she smiled, "need to give me room to get my lipstick on."

Mike looked at Aaron with his blue eyes sparking. "Do we exit slowly or run for it?"

Aaron laughed, shepherding the boys out the door. Cait walked into the living room a minute later, pulling her small handbag together, looking at her watch. The Hotchner males were watching SportsCenter on ESPN, catching up on the baseball scores. Aaron looked at her smiling. "Relax Doc, we're ahead of the game clock."

She smiled back. "I know." She put her purse on the table in the entry way. They all sat around in their socks. As the sportscast went to commercial, Aaron flipped the TV channel to the local weather channel. Like the forecast they had watched last night before going to bed, Cait and Aaron shook their heads at the change in weather.

Mike looked at them. "The heat and the humidity has returned," Aaron said.

"Which is why none of us puts on our dress jackets until we have to," Cait added. The boys all smiled at that. "However, let's all get shoes on and head down to the lobby. If I know Anton, he'll be early."

Aaron smiled. "And if I know Sean, he'll be anxiously waiting for us."

As they got on the seventh floor elevator, Matt and Mike gently threw their suit coats over their shoulders, holding them with one finger. Jack quickly followed their lead. Aaron and Cait, in the back of the elevator, smiled at each other. Cait had her jacket that matched her sleeveless dress over her arm.

The boys walked off the elevator in front of their parents. Aaron put his jacket on his shoulder like his sons and winked at Cait. She laughed as the doorman opened the door for the family. "Your limo is waiting," he said to Matt.

Matt, hanging around his dad, quickly picked up on the name tag. "Gracious Eduardo."

"Da nada," he smiled, helping Cait into the limo as Anton held the door open. Aaron got Jack in. The older boys both nodded at Aaron to look up the sidewalk. The yuppie couple that had disparaged the family around the pool the night before was walking up the sidewalk with their tony espresso cups and bag of high end breakfast pastries. They just stared at the family getting into the limo. Mike climbed into the limo.

Matt looked at his dad, smiling, gently rubbing his ribs. "What does Derek always say dad," he brightly, yet softly questioned.

"Paybacks are a bitch," he smiled at his son with a whisper, nodding him into the limo. Matt climbed in. As Aaron was about to get in, he nodded at the couple. He handed a five dollar bill to Eduardo, who nodded his appreciation. Matt and Mike, in the seats facing towards the back of the car smiled as he climbed in.

"Dad, you've got game," Mike smiled.

"In spades dad," Matt added. Cait smiled at her husband as Anton shut the door, nodding to the couple as well.

"So does Anton," Cait laughed. When Anton got in the limo he got a chorus of the Hotchner boys telling him "you rock Anton!" Anton smiled in the rear view mirror as he pulled the limo away from the curb.

The boys watched Aaron lay his jacket across his legs. Cait had done the same with hers and Jack's. Matt and Mike followed their lead.

Since it was a Sunday morning, Anton had no trouble getting the family to the main Episcopalian Church in Upper West Side of Manhattan.

As Anton pulled the limo to the curb, Aaron looked at Cait and smiled.

Sean was waiting for them.

###

**A/N: To my regular international readers, I'm sure you know by now what SportsCenter and ESPN are. To any newcomers, ESPN is a 24/7 sports cable channel. SportsCenter is their version of the news. "Tony" is another word for upscale, hoity-toity, snobbish. "In spades" means a winner, as in a winning hand in cards.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe the response I've received from Cait and Aaron's convo in Chapter 12! It's just been huge!**

**However, I feel I have to lay out some things to all you loyal readers. I, **_**on purpose**_**, thought it out totally for the arc of Cait. I love all of you SO much, but I didn't want to deal with "what the sex of her and Aaron's child would be". FF reviews are so wonderful. But they can go bad and can get ugly in a hurry if things don't go reviewers way. Luckily, I've been totally and awesomely blessed by a wonderful contingent of reviewers. I can't thank all of you enough.**

**Those of us in the FF writing world have learned that lately; and sadly with bad results. Thanks to Thn0715 and her heads up about this world, I took that out the equation in my original **_**Family **_**story. I state again: on purpose. Don't get me wrong; there's a part of me that would have loved to write that. But I just didn't feel confident enough back then to put up with all of that. I know now, in my heart of hearts, I made the right decision.**

**However, like so many of you lovely peeps have pointed out, it was a convo that Cait and Aaron **_**needed **_**to have. I enjoyed writing it; I'm stoked that all of you enjoyed as well.**

**And btw, I have some sharp eyed readers as well. I messed up the math in the last chapter. I said that Matt and Mike weren't born when the WTC was struck. By my own timeline, Matt would have been seven and Mike nearly five. Oops! *blushing* Great catch Harriet and OK Teach!**

Chapter 14

Anton got out of the car and moved around the front to open the door. Sean had beaten him to it. Aaron climbed out first and looked at his brother in suit pants, dress shirt and tie. "This just makes the whole trip worth it," he gently teased his brother, pulling him into a hug. Anton held the door as the boys got out, Mike reaching in to offer his hand to his mother. Cait smiled at the second young gentleman of the family.

"You've raised a wonderful family Cait," Anton smiled. He was on a first name basis with the whole family and loved being around them.

Cait rubbed his shoulder smiling. "Thank you Anton; we appreciate the compliment, we truly do."

Sean looked around at the rest of the family. "You all clean up pretty good as well," he said, crouching down to pull Jack into a hug. He got up and gave Cait a huge hug as well, which she warmly accepted.

When they separated, Cait rubbed his arm. "How you doing?" raising her eyebrows.

"It's always fun dealing with the in-laws," he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it; I lived in that world once, remember?"

Sean smiled. "Actually, they are descent people, considering their bank account. I get along with them pretty well."

"That's wonderful Sean," Cait smiled. He led the family into the church. Leslie and her parents were in the back of the church. Wyatt, in his mother's arms, was fussing a bit. Cait gave them both a hug as Sean made the introductions.

"Sylvia and Warren Tanner, this is my brother Aaron," Sean smiled.

Aaron smiled at them, shaking Warren's extended hand. "Pleasure to meet you Warren," Aaron smiled. In his head he was already doing a quick profile. "Sylvia, a pleasure as well," he said shaking her hand.

Sean looked at them. "This is Aaron's wife Cait." Cait smiled at them both, shaking their hands as well.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Leslie has told all of us about you folks." Aaron looked at Cait, knowing her too well. She too was doing a bit of profiling. While they wore their Upper West Side status in their clothes and a bit of their mannerisms, they seemed genuine.

Sean continued. "And these are their three sons," he said gesturing to each of the boys. "Matt, Mike and Jack." Matt and Mike exchanged handshakes with Warren as Sylvia smiled broadly at Jack.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you," Sylvia smiled. "Leslie has told us so many stories about being in your home as well."

"We feel like we've been there," Warren added with a warm smile. Just then, Wyatt decided to howl.

Leslie looked at Cait. "He's getting hungry; but if I feed him now, about the time the baptism starts, he'll probably stink to high heaven."

Cait shook her head with a smile. "Leslie," she said, taking Wyatt in her arms from her, handing her coat and Jack's to Aaron, "one of two, which I will not name, did the same thing. That doesn't matter in God's eyes. He welcomes all of his children into his kingdom on this special day." Leslie took Cait's purse from her as Cait looked at Wyatt rubbing his tummy and then Leslie with a large smile. She had Wyatt dressed in the outfit that Cait had picked out for the occasion and had sent to them last week. He settled a bit.

Warren and Sylvia smiled broadly. "Leslie told us you were an earth mother," Sylvia grinned at Cait.

Cait smiled at her as she took the bottle Leslie had for Wyatt and gave it to him. Wyatt hungrily sucked. "Earth mother? No. Down to earth mother? You bet," she smiled. Warren and Sylvia smiled more.

Sylvia rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Warren and I both hurt to hear about you mommy Jack. We're so sorry for your loss." She looked at Aaron. "You too. Yet it's so wonderful to see you all as such a happy family."

Matt looked at Sylvia with a large smile. "Mike and I got a dad in the deal. We all miss Haley, but we know she smiles on us every day." Jack nodded his head with his huge grin.

Warren clamped his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "That's special; meeting all of you, we now understand even more why Leslie loves being around you."

"Thank you Warren," Aaron smiled proudly. "We love having Leslie in our family. Sean did it right."

"Thanks bro," Sean smiled. Cait pulled the bottle out of Wyatt's mouth and pulled him to her shoulder. Leslie put his burp cloth over Cait's shoulder before he got there, protecting her dress. Two pats and Wyatt burped his acceptance to the family scene. They all laughed as Cait pulled him gently back down.

"Mom, can I." Mike asked. Cait smiled at him and put Wyatt in his arms. As Wyatt started to howl for more of his breakfast, Mike gave Wyatt the rest of his bottle. Matt looked over Mike's shoulder with a smile.

Jack looked at Warren and Sylvia with his serious soon to be eight year old look. "It's Mike's turn." They smiled broadly at him, as Sean tussled Jack's hair.

Wyatt polished off the rest and Mike looked at Cait. "Mom? A little help?" Cait smiled at him and took Wyatt back in her arms, putting him up to her shoulder.

"Cait, wait please," Leslie said. "I know my son." Cait smiled as Leslie got the burp cloth back on Cait's shoulder.

Aaron, standing next to her, smiled. "Go Doc. I've got you covered." Cait stroked Wyatt's back and he burped his finale, settling quickly against Cait's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, stretching out his legs.

"No chunks," Aaron smiled. "I think we're good. He's out." Aaron started to reach for the burp cloth.

"Leave it there Aaron," Cait smiled. "It's probably more comfortable than my dress."

Warren led them into the main part of the building, one of the bigger Episcopalian churches in the New York diocese. As they all walked towards the front, impressively looking around at the ornate inside, a distinguished looking man with dark hair, graying at the temples approached. He shook hands with Warren.

Turning to the group, he said, "Dean Thompson, this is Sean's family." He nodded at them with a smile. "The Very Reverend Benjamin Thompson, this Aaron, Sean's older brother." The two shook hands. "Aaron's wife Dr. Caitlyn Barkley." They shook hands as well.

"Pleasure to meet you Dean Thompson," she smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Barkley."

"Cait please; I'm on summer break from Georgetown." Dean Thompson smiled.

"And their sons, Mike, Matt and Jack," Warren said, politely pointing to each of the boys with their names. Dean Thompson shook hands with the boys.

He looked at Cait, still holding the soundly sleeping Wyatt on her shoulder and smiled. "It seems Aunt Cait you have the man of the hour sleeping on the job."

Cait smiled. "Aren't you hoping Dean Thompson that he stays that way?"

He shook his head with a broad smile, "My last baptism, the lovely little lady 'sang' through the whole rite."

They gently laughed and Dean Thompson explained to them what would happen during the service and what he wanted Wyatt's parents and godparents to do. Aaron looked at his watch. 9:45 it read as parishioners began to enter the church for the 10 am service. Aaron took Wyatt from Cait as Sean helped her into her jacket. Cait made sure Jack had his on straight as the older boys put theirs on as well.

Cait took Wyatt back from Aaron and he and Sean pulled on their suit coats. They all sat down in one of the front pews. The church was large enough to have pews long enough to hold all nine of them in comfort.

While the service was different from what the Hotchner's were used to (but Aaron remembered having been raised in that religion like Sean) it was enjoyable for them. The congregation, following the lead of the organist playing the large, wonderful pipe organ, welcomed the baptismal rite, the hymn the same their pastor always did as well.

As the gathering sang the last stanza of the hymn, Dean Thompson came down from the altar area and nodded at group. Aaron got up into the aisle and let Cait, Sean and Leslie out in front of him and the four of them walked to the baptism fount. Wyatt was still soundly sleeping on Cait's shoulder.

When the congregation finished the hymn, Dean Thompson started the rite and Cait gently pulled Wyatt into the crook of her elbow. Aaron and Cait made their promises as godparents, pledging to see that Wyatt would be raised in faith.

Dean Thompson made the sign of the cross over Wyatt's chest. As part of the rite, Sean and Leslie also made their promises as parents. Cait gently handed Wyatt to Leslie and her and Sean moved to the fount.

Taking a small handful of water from the fount, Dean Thompson baptized Wyatt Bradley Hotchner into the holy family of St. Phillip's. Aaron and Sean shared a proud smile. Bradley was the name of the step-father that loved both of them like his own after their mother had divorced their abusive father and married the wonderful man.

The rest of the service was wonderful. Dean Thompson ushered the family out of the pew and Sean and Leslie stood next to him as he greeted the parishioners. They all congratulated the proud parents as well, with Wyatt still soundly sleeping.

Standing in the back of the church, Sylvia looked at Cait and Aaron. "Do you need directions to our home?"

Aaron smiled. "Thank you Sylvia; Leslie gave us your address. Our driver has it."

"Your driver," Warren questioned.

Cait laughed. "Compliments of our good friend David Rossi; he sprung for a limo service for us."

"Mom and dad spent part of the weekend here celebrating their anniversary," Matt explained. "Uncle Dave is good like that."

Warren looked at them all. "David Rossi; as in the bestselling author?" He looked at Matt. "You call him Uncle Dave? I've read every one of his books. I've been meaning to pick up his latest. It's currently number six on the New York Post's Best Seller List."

Cait smiled. "Don't Warren; we'll get you an autographed copy. I'll get it sent to you on Wednesday."

"But how do you all know him?"

Aaron shook his head. "Fate; Cait has been his criminal psychology expert starting with his second book. He lives near our home; one that Cait had for the two boys long before Jack and I entered the picture. They all got close. For me, Dave mentored me into the BAU. Yet, he was more than a mentor. He became my friend. After I became Unit Chief, and the team was a seasoned profiler down, Dave came out of retirement to re-join the team. He's our senior profiler. Cait and I met, which he innocently arranged. I lectured in his place in one of Cait's classes." Aaron smiled broadly. "We connected but kept him in the dark about our relationship for six months. Dave is a very valued member of our family."

"Uncle Dave is the bomb," Jack inserted. He and Mike shared a fist bump.

Warren shook his head. "Sean said you were an FBI agent. He never told us you were the Unit Chief of the BAU."

"I'm sorry Warren; I prefer it that way."

"You have a family to protect." Aaron nodded.

They all looked around to see Sean and Leslie walking towards them with Dean Thompson. "I know you want to take pictures," Dean Thompson smiled. "However, I do have another service at noon. It's our biggest attendance. My parishioners like to sleep in late."

Matt looked at his mother. "And we go to eight o'clock church because…..?"

Cait smiled at him. "Dad and I _really_ like chasing your behinds out of bed." Dean Thompson and Leslie's parents roared with laughter.

They all returned to the front of the church with Mike serving as the official photographer. He had a keen eye for the skill and worked his magic. Twenty minutes later, they all headed out of the church with Dean Thompson promising to see them all again after his noon service was finished. As the families walked down the steps of the church to the sidewalk, Anton pulled up to the curb with the limo.

Sean looked at Aaron with a smile. "We'll meet you at Sylvia and Warren's place."

###

**A/N: In the Episcopalian Church, much like the Catholic Church, clergy rise in the ranks. Dean Thompson, by his title, is a bishop in that Church. In casual conversation, that is how he is referred to. The title that Warren introduced the family to (The Very Reverend) is how they are formally referred as. Thank you Goggle and Wikipedia. I like doing research. It's just a shame that I can't do math with our character outlines. ;) Thanks again ladies!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once the family was safely encased in the back of the limo, Anton pulled away from the curb. He, like always with whole family inside, kept the window open between himself and his passengers.

"Anton, do you mind taking a scenic route to the address," Aaron asked. "We'd like to give the rest of them some time to get there and settled."

Anton smiled in the rear view mirror. "Way ahead of you Aaron." Pulling away from the church, he headed south, instead of north to the Tanner's home. After making a series of turns, Anton took a right onto the Hudson Parkway, which ran directly parallel to the Hudson River. He pulled into an area of Riverside Park next to the Hudson and stopped the vehicle.

Anton jumped out letting the family out the back door on the left side. They all got out looking at the sights of the always busy river.

"Hey Anton," Matt asked, "where did Capt. Sully put the plane down."

"Matt that was down river around 48th Street."

Matt and Mike looked upstream seeing the George Washington Bridge. "That was still some darn good flying," Mike commented. Anton nodded his head with a smile. He took Mike's digital camera and snapped a few pictures of the family together.

Handing the camera back to Mike, he got them back in the limo. Aaron climbing in last looked at him. "Why does 'thank you Anton' keep coming up?" he smiled.

Anton smiled back. "I'm enjoying this as much as all the rest of you." Aaron got in and Anton shut the door. He expertly got the limo back on the parkway and headed for the Tanner residence. As he pulled up to the address of the apartment building next to the Hudson River, the doorman made his way over to let the family out of the limo.

Cait smiled at Anton. "We'll text you when we're ready to leave. It'll be at least two to three hours."

Mike got out, rolling his eyes at Anton. "Let's hope its sooner than that." Anton laughed as Cait gently punched her second son in the bicep. Jack shared the same handshake with Anton that he did with Derek.

"See ya soon Jackster," Anton smiled.

The doorman moved to pull the door open for the family. "The Tanners are on the tenth floor." He pointed down the hallway. "The elevators are at the end of the hall." Cait and Aaron thanked him as the family made their way to the elevator doors.

Matt looked at his parents as the elevator rose. "Matt, they seemed like descent people at the church," Aaron said.

"I agree dad. But this high society apartment building isn't exactly on my places to visit in NYC."

"Mine either," Mike chimed in.

"Gentlemen, this is about family. Sean and Leslie were there for your graduation party Matt. We owe."

"I know mom," Matt said. They got off the elevator to see only two doors for the floor. One was for the eastside apartment. The other was for the westside apartment that was the Tanner home. Mike rolled his eyes at Matt behind Cait's back. That earned him the Hotch glare.

Cait pressed the door chime. Sylvia opened the door and warmly welcomed them into her and Warren's home. As she shut the door, she looked at the family. "Welcome to our home. Please boys, make your selves comfortable. The service is over. You don't need to be dressed up for us."

Aaron shot Mike a look as he pulled his tie loose. Matt looked at Mike. His laughing eyes sent a message: _busted; again_. Jack pulled off his suit jacket and Cait helped him get his tie off and his shirt sleeves rolled up like Sean that was standing in the living room.

The large room had a perfect view of the Hudson. Jack ran to the window to look. As he looked around, Sean walked up to stand next to him. Jack looked at him. "Uncle Sean? Where's Wyatt?"

Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "He's still sleeping Jack."

"Oh; OK. I guess he needs it."

"Jack?"

"Uncle Sean, I can't wait to be able to play with Wyatt. He's my cousin after all." Sean looked at Aaron and Cait getting their jackets off. They smiled at him with their own message. _Welcome to our world_. Sean just shook his head as Sylvia and Leslie silently shared a laugh. Warren laughed and walked up to the window to point out the sights to Jack. Matt and Mike joined them.

Cait walked towards the kitchen. "Can I help with anything? It smells wonderful."

Leslie smiled. "It should; it's your barbeque sandwich recipe you gave me. Lupe and I put them together yesterday." She looked at her parent's maid. "Lupe, I'm so sorry. This is Sean's sister-in-law Cait."

"Good afternoon Dr. Barkley," she smiled.

Cait smiled at her. "Por favor, Lupe, estoy Cait y fuera de servicio durante el verano." _I'm off duty this summer_. Lupe smiled largely. Leslie introduced her to the rest of the visiting Hotchner family. She had been with the family since Leslie was Jack's age. And considering she was semi-casually dressed instead of in a uniform, a respected person in the home. Jack wondered in on the introductions.

He smiled at her. "Halo Lupe."

Lupe broadly smiled back at him. "Halo Jack."

Warren looked at Cait. "Your recipe smells wonderful; we're just waiting for Dean Thompson."

The ladies enjoyed a conversation about recipes as Sean played bartender. "Cait; beer or glass of wine?"

"I'll do a glass of wine for now Sean, thank you. I get the feeling my evening will involve pizza. Hopefully there's enough left on our hotel gift cards for some beer," she smiled.

"Dave would write you and Aaron out of his will if you didn't have beer with pizza," he smiled.

They all then heard the howls of someone waking up, and not very happy. Matt looked at Leslie. "I've got him." Leslie started to open her mouth. Cait, slyly smiling shook her off. Mike went to join Matt.

Aaron came into the kitchen looking at his watch. "Got 'em dad?" she smiled. He nodded, smiling broadly.

"MOM!"

"Eleven seconds," Aaron smiled, with almost like Reid precision. Warren and Sylvia looked at them with questions as Sean and Leslie laughed. "That's how long it took our two oldest sons to realize they were in over their head," Aaron explained with a laugh.

Cait moved towards the bedroom. "Cait, you don't have to," Leslie said.

She looked over her shoulder. "Grandma Barkley always said dealing with this is what makes a woman's nails grow strong."

Aaron smiled. "I can see her saying that." He explained Victoria Barkley to the group. They all nodded their appreciation

The boys were standing in the doorway. "You can handle that mom," Matt asked.

She rubbed his chin. "You taught me how," she smiled.

Cait got Wyatt settled, talking to him as she got him undressed and opened his diaper. The boys fled the scene at the full blast of the smell.

Warren looked at Aaron. "She sounds like a remarkable woman," he smiled.

"She was. I feel very honored and blessed to have met her. And I'm glad Jack got that chance as well."

"Dad," Jack asked walking into the kitchen, his stomach grumbling much like Wyatt's probably was.

"Great grandma Jack," Aaron smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yup, she was a neat lady. Her and mommy are the best of friends in heaven now." They all smiled at Jack as the doorbell rang. Warren moved to answer it and welcomed Dean Thompson into the home.

As he greeted everyone, Sean moved into the bedroom where Wyatt was. He looked at Cait, already getting him changed into the clothes Leslie had in his bag. "Cait, the dirty diaper?"

Cait pointed at the plastic bag at the end of the bed that Cait had tightly wrapped around the soiled diaper, locking in the smell. "I found that in his bag as well," she smiled, getting Wyatt dressed. Sean picked it up and took it into the kitchen to put in the garbage.

A few minutes later, Cait walked out of the bedroom with Wyatt, dressed in what Cait would call a romper. A singular piece of clothing that allowed his forearms and lower legs to show. She left him barefoot. Matt walked up to her. "Now you what him?" she teased.

"Come on mom, give me a break."

Cait smiled and deftly slipped Wyatt into Matt's arm. Mike was there as well and tickled Wyatt's tummy. He kicked his legs, cooing and blowing bubbles at the boys, thoroughly loving the attention. Dean Thompson smiled his approval.

While they began to fill their plates, Leslie had Matt put Wyatt on the floor on top of a quilted blanket that Sylvia brought out. She looked at Leslie. "You laid on that same blanket," she smiled. Mother and daughter shared a hug as Wyatt played happily with some soft toys.

They had a wonderful buffet meal with barbeque sandwiches, baked cheesy potatoes, fruit salad and raw veggies with two different dipping sauces. Cait took one taste of the dill weed sauce that Lupe had made and begged for the recipe. Mike gave her the puppy dog eyes as well. "Es la bomba Lupe." _It's the bomb_. Lupe smiled at the bilingual Hotchner and pulled her recipe book out of the cupboard.

Warren turned on the TV to a baseball game for the boys as Wyatt happily played rolling onto one side and then the other. Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, can I sit on the floor next to Wyatt and still eat? I can put my plate at the end here," he said, pointing to the coffee table.

"Jack, I know you want to play with Wyatt, but you stay right where you are." Jack was on the couch with his brothers. "Wyatt needs some play time to himself. That helps him grow."

Mike looked over his shoulder. "Mom?" Jack looked as well.

"Wyatt needs to learn how to keep himself entertained, or he will demand attention all the time."

Jack looked at Mike. "She's good." Dean Thompson bit back his laughter as Jack was so serious with his answer.

"Yup bro, she is," Mike smiled.

When they all began to finish, Wyatt began to fuss a bit. Leslie was already putting his formula into a bottle. Cait, in the kitchen helping Sylvia and Lupe clean up, noticed that she was adding some baby cereal to the formula. Leslie smiled. "Your advice Dr. Barkley; it's been a godsend to Sean and me."

"He's a growing boy and you and Sean need your sleep. It's a win-win situation," Cait smiled.

Sylvia looked at her daughter. "Mom, before Cait got her Ph.D. in criminal psychology, she was…."

"A down home country doc," Cait finished. "I loved it and still miss it."

Sylvia looked at her. "Then why not Cait?"

"I was a single mother with two boys in diapers. Doing hospital rotations didn't fit." She wrapped her arm around Leslie. "That's why I love being there for Leslie."

"Mom," Leslie said. "I'm a first time mother. I could drive Wyatt's doctor crazy with all my questions." She smiled broadly. "I just call Cait." Lupe made a quick exit to get home to her family, getting big hugs from the boys.

"Gracias Lupe," Jack said.

"Da nada Jack," she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. "You come and see me again Niño OK?" Jack nodded his head with his bright smile. Sylvia got Lupe out the door with a huge hug as well.

Just then Sean called for them. "I think someone is about to roll over onto his belly by himself." Wyatt would roll up on one side and then roll to the other side, using his body's momentum to get himself on his belly. He did it again and then laid there.

Jack looked at Cait. "I think he knows he's close. He's saving up a little energy to try again."

"Mom, why is that significant?"

"Mike, once a baby can roll onto their stomach, the next natural progression is getting on its knees. Once that happens, you soon have a crawler."

"Yippee," Sean said sarcastically.

"Cait, when did the boys crawl?" Leslie asked.

"Mike was crawling by five months while Matt didn't start until he was six and half months. He didn't need to. He could get wherever he wanted to go by rolling," she smiled.

Sylvia pointed at Leslie. "She was a roller too," she smiled_._

"The first time he scared the you know what out of me."

Matt looked at her. "Mom?"

"I put you down on your blanket in the living room and went into the kitchen to do two quick things. I came back three minutes later and you were nowhere to be found. Of course, I panicked until I heard you laugh; under the sofa." They all had a laugh on Cait and Matt.

Aaron shook his head. "We were on a case in Philly when Haley called me. 'I thought I lost our son'. Jack had done the same thing to her," he smiled at the memory.

"OK mom, now you have to tell a Mike baby story," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, Mike was my pot and pans banger. Of course, he couldn't hear it but he still liked to do it. He'd pulled them out of the cupboard, bang away and then look at me and laugh."

"I was giving you the headache while it didn't bother me a bit," Mike slyly smiled. Aaron lovingly pushed his head to the side.

Dean Thompson looked at Mike. "You have a hearing loss Mike?" Mike nodded his head. "You do very well with it. I didn't even notice," the Dean smiled.

Mike pointed at this mother. "Thank you; mom put in a lot of hard work with me, especially after I got my ocular implants." Cait smiled proudly.

"So Cait, who was the biggest mischief maker?" Sean asked, winking at Leslie.

"Sean, they were brothers two and a half years apart. What one didn't think of, the other one did. Boys will be boys. What always got me though is when we were in the car. They were buckled in the backseat and inevitably an argument would break out. But they'd do it in sign language." Cait shook her head. "Like I can't look in the rear view mirror and figured out what's going on. Hel-lloooooo," she shook her head.

Matt signed idiot to Mike and Mike signed jerk back. Cait rolled her eyes as the group roared.

Wyatt with his back to everyone heard the noise and rolled over onto his stomach. "Hey look at that," Aaron said proudly.

Cait rubbed his arm. "Let's see if he takes the next step." Sure enough, a second later, Wyatt lifted his head up off the blanket to look around. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but Cait and Leslie beamed that he did it.

"Mom, what does that mean," Jack asked.

"He's getting strong enough to hold his head up Jack. I noticed he was getting like that when I burped him Friday. Jack, it's all part of the steps a baby makes growing into a toddler. You did the same things." Aaron nodded at him with a smile.

Wyatt lifted his head for a few more seconds looking around and then laid his head back down on the blanket. Five seconds later, he bellowed.

Sean moved to get him. "That's the 'I'm hungry, fed me now' howl," he smiled.

Aaron stood up. "And he's mine this time." Sean smiled at him as Leslie brought Wyatt's already prepared bottle into the living room. Aaron took Wyatt from Sean's arms and sat down with him next to Cait. Jack stood next to the two of them to watch.

Wyatt greedily tugged at the bottle. Before Cait could say anything, Aaron pulled the bottle out of Wyatt's mouth and smiled at his wife. "Got it Doc." Cait rubbed Aaron's shoulder and back as Wyatt started to howl again.

"Mom, that's not fair," Jack said, pleading for his cousin. "Wyatt's hungry."

"But Jack," Cait gently explained, "If he drinks that fast, he'll get a tummy ache that much faster. Dad is trying to get him to slow down." Aaron put the bottle in Wyatt's mouth and he was again greedy. Aaron pulled it out again. Wyatt howled his displeasure. Aaron gently rubbed Wyatt's stomach, getting him to settle down. When Wyatt did, Aaron gave him his bottle once more. Wyatt gently sucked on it.

Jack looked at his dad. "How'd you know to do that dad?"

Aaron smiled. "Because you were the same way."

"Jack," Mike said with a smile. Jack looked at him. Busted Mike signed with him and Matt both laughing.

"Yeah right guys," Jack said rolling his eyes. The rest of the group smiled at the family dynamic that Aaron and Cait had blended together.

Aaron finished feeding Wyatt, burping him along the way. As Wyatt lay on his uncle's chest, his head on his shoulder, he stretched his legs to say 'I'm ready for my nap', the Yankees won the baseball game and Dean Thompson got out of his chair.

He moved to Sylvia and Warren. "I can't thank the two of you enough for including me in this lovely family afternoon. I had a wonderful time." He spent time with each of the Hotchner family, finally stopping at Wyatt, who was now soundly sleeping in his uncle's arm. "God bless you my child. You have a wonderful family to grow up into," he said, gently rubbing Wyatt's head.

Dean Thompson shook Aaron's hand. "And God bless you and your team and the work you do. I will pray for you every night and remember all of our people that serve our country so well when we celebrate the Fourth of July at St. Phillips."

Aaron smiled at him. "Thank you Dean Thompson; your prayers and good thoughts are appreciated by me and my team." His wife and three sons smiled with pride.

Taking Cait's hand, Dean Thompson looked at her and Aaron. "I also want the two of you to know how much I've loved being around your family. Leslie told me the history; on both sides. You've both done a remarkable job blending two families into one. And the love and respect I hear from your sons for each side of your former families tells me that Wyatt will grow up in strong and loving family."

He looked Aaron in the eye. "Sean has talked to me as well. You are a wonderful brother that has supported him through the tough times." He looked at Sean and Leslie. "They have a bright future together, thanks to example you've showed with your family."

"Thank you Dean Thompson," Aaron said. "We all appreciate your kind words."

Dean Thompson patted him on the chest. "You just said the magic word Aaron. We: that means everything." He shook hands with all the boys and moved to spend some time with Sean and Leslie.

Cait nodded at Aaron to get Wyatt laid down and they moved to Warren and Sylvia's bedroom, getting Wyatt tucked in for his afternoon nap.

When they walked back into the living room, Dean Thompson was gone. Sean looked at them. "Your plans for the rest of the evening?"

Aaron smiled at him. "You and Leslie go home with your son and decompress from your big day. We're going to enjoy some more family time in the Lucerne's pool. The boys, after dress up time, deserve down time. Breakfast is on you two tomorrow."

Sean smiled. "We'll be ready bro."

"When does your train leave tomorrow Aaron," Sylvia asked.

"Noon; that will get us home before rush hour traffic and time for Cait and I to do some laundry."

"And you can catch up on work emails," Matt smiled.

"Matt…"

"Dad, it's all good. We know you'll be back in the office Tuesday morning," he smiled. "I just had to give you some" _shit_ he signed with a big smile.

Sylvia pulled Cait into a huge hug. "Please promise us the next time all of you are in town, you will stop by and see us."

Sean rubbed his mother-in-law's shoulder. "I'll do you one better Sylvia. The next time they're in town, we'll have a get together at our place." Sylvia smiled as she and Cait shared another hug.

As they pulled out of their hug, Cait looked at Aaron. "We totally forgot about Anton."

Matt pulled his cell out of his pocket and waved it at her, then looking at Warren. "I do believe this is the first time in my life that I was ahead of my mother," he brightly smiled.

Warren smiled. "You've got game Matt." They shared a handshake, with Matt thanking him for the wonderful afternoon. Mike did the same as Jack powered into Sylvia's legs for a hug. The good-bye's and 'see you soon' were heartfelt.

Cait, pulling out of her hug with Warren looked at him. "The message goes both ways. If you and Sylvia are in our area, please let us know." He nodded his head with a smile.

Sean and Aaron shared a strong hug. "Thanks for everything Aaron. I mean everything," Sean said in his ear.

"This day Sean proves how far you have come," Aaron whispered back. "I'm so very proud of you."

Sean looked Aaron in his eyes. "Thanks bro; that means a lot." Cait and Leslie were standing arm in arm, smiling at each other. They shared another hug as well and Cait got the boys together, making sure they had their coats and ties. Aaron grabbed his as well, gave Sylvia a hug and the family headed towards the door.

"See you in the morning," Leslie said as they headed out the door.

Anton was waiting for them as they exited the building.

###

**A/N: The Capt. Sully reference is to Capt. Chesley Sullenberger who, along with his co-pilot, deftly maneuvered their Airbus jet into a landing in the Hudson River, avoiding the George Washington Bridge, flying without engines.**

**On Jan. 15, 2009, US Airways Flight 1549, upon take off from LaGuardia airport, struck a gaggle of geese that rendered both of the jet's engines dead.**

**Solely gliding on the currents, Capt. Sully and his co-pilot gently put the jet down in the river. Ferry boat operators in the area rushed to the scene to rescue the passengers.**

**Every person on that flight survived.**

**If you don't know about this, simply YouTube Capt. Sully.**

**For those of us in the States, that day, with all the threats of terrorism, was simply on huge win for our psyche.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anton pulled up to the Lucerne and the doorman opened the door. Anton jumped out of his door as the family exited. He looked at Aaron. "Do you need me the rest of the night?"

Aaron shook his head. "However, Anton; do you know the area?"

Anton shrugged. "That depends on what you're looking for."

"The best pizza delivery place around."

Anton smiled. "Marty's Pizza," he smiled without hesitation. The doorman smiled his assurance as Anton pointed to the doorman and then Aaron. "The brother knows the truth."

"Yes sir, I do," Javier smiled at Aaron. "I'll have the concierge call you with the phone number when you return to your room."

Cait gave Anton a rub on the shoulder. "See you in the morning," she smiled.

Anton smiled at her. "See you about 9:45." The family waved at him as he got in the limo and then entered the hotel.

As usual on Sunday nights, the hotel was a bit deserted and the Hotchner's had the pool all to themselves. Aaron wrestled and romped with the boys. Cait couldn't help but smile. He always looked so relaxed when he was enjoying time with his sons.

However, Cait was not one to sit on the sidelines. She dove in the pool and when she surfaced, started a huge water fight. They laughed and played until the sun started to hide behind some tall buildings.

When they got back to their rooms, everyone jumped in the showers to get the chlorine rinsed off themselves and their suits. Cait had the boys lay their suits on the edge of the bathtub so they would be semi dry to pack in the morning.

Cait, with the number for Marty's called and placed their order. When she hung up, she looked at Aaron. "They said it would be about 45 minutes. I've been thinking; even though we may some money left on our gift cards, wouldn't it make more sense to go to that bodega around the corner and get some beer and a half gallon of milk?"

Aaron smiled and kissed her. "You just keep thinking Doc. That's one of the reasons why we have you around," he teased. They filled the boys in on their plan as they started playing with the Xbox in their room.

Matt looked at them. "We'll be fine."

Twenty minutes later, Cait and Aaron had the milk and the beer in the refrigerator in the small kitchenette except for two plastic bottles. They each opened the tops of the beer and looked at each. "I think we've had a pretty terrific weekend," Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, we have." They went in to watch the boys playing video games until the doorbell to the suite rang.

"Sweet," Jack said. "I'm starving."

"When aren't you Jack," Matt teased as Aaron went to the door. Cait got the boys to pause the game and got them to the table in the kitchen area.

"I want to sit at the counter mom," Jack said. They were only two chairs at the counter and Cait wanted to avoid a hassle.

"Dad and I are sitting there. You boys are at the table," she said while getting some glasses out of a cupboard along with the paper plates they had bought at the bodega. Aaron set the two large pizzas on the table and after praying the family dived in.

Mike took the first bite. "Wow, this is almost as good as Sal's." That was high praise and everyone enjoyed their dinner. As Cait called it, Mike and Jack pretty much drained the half gallon of milk. Aaron and Cait let Matt have a couple of beers.

"What are you going to do with the ones left over dad?" Matt asked. There were four left from the twelve pack when they all got done.

Aaron smiled. "I'll think of something." Everyone pitched in to help clean up after they were done. "OK guys, here's the plans for tonight. You guys can play video games tonight; however don't be up too late. We've got to be at Sean and Leslie's for breakfast tomorrow at eight and you heard Anton. He's picking us up at 9:45 to take us to the train station. I would suggest you start packing your suitcases tonight so you can finish quick in the morning."

"Got it dad," the older boys said together.

"What about me?"

"Jack, you can watch" Aaron said, looking at this watch "for a half-hour then its bedtime for you. You've been up early three days in a row and tomorrow will be number four. If you don't get some sleep, you'll be Mr. Grump tomorrow." The boys all laughed.

Cait followed the boys into their bedroom and grabbed Jack's clothes to get them packed into one of the boys' suitcases.

"Don't forget your backpacks tonight too guys," Cait said, tickling Jack's ear. "You can do that now while you watch." Jack hopped off the bed and got his few things into his backpack.

Cait and Aaron returned to their room and finished packing what they could. They would wait until the morning to put the suits and Cait's dresses in the garment bag. When they looked up, Jack was walking into their bedroom in his p.j.s. "I've got my teeth brushed," he yawned. Aaron pulled the spread down and Cait opened the covers for him. He climbed in and yawned again. Matt and Mike came in, said prayers with Jack and wished him a good night. Mike hit the bedroom lights as Cait turned on the bedside lamp. Aaron shut the bathroom light off.

Cait kissed Jack. "See you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too mom," Jack barely got out.

"Good night buddy; love you." Aaron placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too dad." Cait shut the small lamp off and they went into the living room and turned the TV on. They watched a show on network programming until ten. When Cait yawned a second time herself, Aaron shut the TV off.

"Time to get you in bed as well my lady," he said, rising off the couch and offering his hand to her. They said good night to the boys and Aaron led her to the bathroom and turned on the light while Cait shut the door a bit so it wouldn't shine in Jack's face. They both got ready for bed.

Aaron shut the bathroom light out as Cait got into the king size bed and laid her head on the middle pillow. Aaron spooned in behind her, using the third pillow.

It was a good thing they had a king size bed in their room. The ever growing Jack had confiscated 35% of their bed. As Jack stirred a bit, Cait opened an eye to check on him. Just then the light clicked off in the boy's bedroom. She looked at the clock. 10:38 it read. _We've had a great weekend_ she thought; _and a busy one_.

By 7:20 the next morning, the whole family was up, showered and packed. Cait looked at Aaron. "Who says we can't show up early? We'll get a little extra time with them all."

Aaron smiled. "You rock Doc; the rest of us roll." They headed to the elevators. As they walked to Sean and Leslie's, Cait sent a text to Pete. _Please get out two #'s of hamburger for grill. Stay for dinner._

Two minutes later, her cell went off. _You got it._

Fifteen minutes later, the security buzzer went off in Sean and Leslie's apartment. Sean winked at his wife. "Told ya they'd be here early," he smiled. As he moved to answer the buzzer, Wyatt let his parents know he was awake.

Sean buzzed them up and waited for them with the door open. As Jack entered the hall, he saw Sean and raced to his uncle. "Good morning Uncle Sean," he smiled as Sean scoped him up, getting the Jack power neck hug.

"Good morning Jack," he said, kissing his temple. "You're just in time. Wyatt just woke up." He let Jack slide out of his arms and gave Cait a kiss on the check, while giving her a hug. Aaron and boys entered as well.

"Figured you all would early this morning," Sean smiled at Aaron.

"We were all in bed by 10:45 last night."

"What did you do after you got back to the hotel?" The three boys regaled Sean with their wonderful time in the pool.

Cait walked into the living room. "Leslie, is there anything you need me to do in the kitchen?"

Leslie walked out Wyatt's nursery. "Other than taking him," she said handing Wyatt to her, "no; I've got it covered." Cait looked at her new nephew and tickled his belly. She got a huge smile and bubbles for her effort.

Cait smiled at him. "Oh luvs, I can't wait to hear your belly laugh." Wyatt cooed at her and blew more bubbles.

"How was your night," Aaron asked Sean.

"We did exactly what you told us to; we relaxed and enjoyed our time together. Wyatt went to bed at 10:30 and slept until a little before five. I gave him some formula to get to him here," he smiled. "We wanted him to be up for all of you."

Jack looked at his mom with his puppy dog eyes. Cait smiled. "You know the drill." Jack jumped up on the couch and grabbed a pillow to help support his arm holding Wyatt. Cait put him in Jack's arms.

They all laughed as Jack and Wyatt had quite the conversation. Jack would talk to Wyatt and he'd answer with coos and reaching out his hand to Jack.

They all pitched in getting the breakfast on the table while Jack kept Wyatt happy. Cait took him from Jack and sat down with him in her arm. They prayed as a family and enjoyed Leslie's egg bake, which, of course, was Cait's recipe. As Cait ate, she fed Wyatt his bottle with the touch of cereal in it.

When they all finished eating and got the clean-up done, except for Aaron who had Wyatt, Matt and Mike got their turns with their cousin as well. Cait grabbed Mike's camera he had slipped in her purse and took pictures of the four boys together.

As Wyatt began to get sleepy, Jack looked at the clock on Sean and Leslie's DVD player. "I don't wanna go home," he said.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "We all know how you feel Jack." Cait took Wyatt from Matt and had him sleeping in less than a minute. Aaron took him from Cait and started to walk down the hall with Sean following; he tucked Wyatt into his crib.

"Aaron, I meant what I said yesterday. With everything that has happened with you, I mean Haley and meeting Cait, you were still here for me. I can't thank you enough," he whispered. His eyes filled with tears. "You big brother, got me him."

"And I'll say the same thing I did yesterday," he said pulling Sean into a hug, his words at the same sound level. "I just kicked your butt; you did the heavy lifting. And why I'm so proud of you. You deserve this Sean. Take this blessing and run with it."

Sean pulled out of the hug and looked Aaron in the eyes. "I will; promise." Sean wiped a tear away and they walked out Wyatt's nursery with their arms around each other shoulders. Cait winked at Leslie, who pulled her into a deep hug.

"Thank you; for everything; for being there for me; for being Wyatt's godmother. For just being you Cait. I love you," she said in Cait's ear.

"I love you sis. It's nice having one finally," Cait smiled at her. While Cait got along with her brother's wives, they were into the high society of the Valley. Leslie, while coming from the same background, was just as down to earth as Cait.

As Matt and Mike started their good-byes with their uncle and aunt, Jack stood behind Cait, trying to hide. Cait knelt down and wiped away the tear that escaped. "I know it's hard Jack. But we're really not saying good-bye. We're saying 'we love you; see you soon'."

Sean pulled Jack off the floor. "Leslie, Wyatt and I are coming to visit you in August."

"Promise, Uncle Sean?" Jack sniffled.

Sean put his forehead against Jack's. "Promise." They shared a hug and Sean put him down, looking at Cait.

He pulled her into a hug. They didn't need words. Sean just simply kissed her cheek.

Aaron did the same to Leslie. "You take of your two guys. Cait and I will take of our guys."

"Deal," Leslie smiled, giving Aaron a kiss. He reciprocated.

Cait and Aaron looked around at the boys. It was the time they all dreaded. Jack took off for Wyatt's nursery and quietly entered in.

"Bye Wyatt; see ya soon. I love you," he whispered.

###

**A/N: Marty's Pizza is a shout out to my dad and I's traditional after the baseball game pizza in when we go to Milwaukee every year. After the Brewer game Friday night, we go back to our hotel and order a pizza from Marty's in Waukesha (a Milwaukee suburb). Best pizza we've tasted! I was a munching a piece when I wrote that.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was a sad and quiet walk back to the hotel with everyone immersed in their own thoughts. Jack squeezed Cait's hand every now and then, just wanting that special comfort.

Once they got back into the suite, everyone became heads down on getting things together. Aaron followed Cait into their bedroom and pulled a drawer open in their dresser. He pulled out a hotel laundry bag, smiling at her. "This should work, don't you think?" Cait smiled at him and got the card and envelop out of the drawer in the desk in their room.

Aaron grabbed their suitcase and garment bag as Cait whistled for the boys. They came running, literally, into the living room. Cait looked at them. "Dad and I found this card at the bodega yesterday." They boys took turns reading it, laughing. Aaron pulled a hotel pen off the counter in the kitchenette and the boys signed their names. Aaron added his, starting to reach for his wallet. Cait signed it as well and Aaron put a bill into the card. Cait put the card back in the envelope and sealed it, adding a name to the front. Aaron took the plastic laundry bag and put the remaining four bottles of beer in it. He spun the bag shut tight and then put it in the brown paper bag they had used yesterday to get the few supplies back to the hotel.

Cait added the card to the bag. The boys smiled their approval, as Aaron rolled the top down. Cait looked at Aaron. "Our bedroom or theirs?"

"I've got the boys," he said, heading to their bedroom. They both did the same thing. They checked the bathroom for any forgotten items, and pulled all the drawers open in each room. Satisfied, they both re-entered the living room. "Let's go troops," Aaron smiled. Matt and Mike each grabbed one of their suitcases as Aaron grabbed his and Cait's. Cait grabbed the brown paper bag.

They exited off the elevator in the hotel lobby. "Give me a few guys," he said. Matt took his suitcase and one that Aaron was pulling and made his way to the front door, with Mike following him. Jack, holding Cait's hand, stood behind Aaron as he greeted the hotel front desk clerk.

"Checking out sir," Janelle asked. "What room please?" Aaron told her the number.

She pulled up the reservation. "You are all set Mr. Hotchner; except you still have $56.23 left on your gift card credit. Will you be joining us again so I extend this credit line?"

Aaron noticed a man standing behind her in a full suit. His name tag read _Charles - General Manager_. "Is it possible to leave that credit as a tip to the hotel staff?"

Charles looked up from his paperwork. "Of course sir; how would you like that to be distributed?"

Aaron smiled at Cait. "We'd like 75% to the maid service and 25% to the pool staff." Cait nodded her argument. Jack smiled as well. "We'll take care of the bell staff and doormen ourselves."

"Very good sir; I'll take care of it myself. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you." Aaron turned, grabbed he and Cait's suitcase and followed Cait and Jack to the door. The doorman opened the door as Anton was already there. Aaron handed the doorman a ten. Anton loaded the luggage a bellman handed to him. The bellman took the bag that Aaron had and loaded it into the trunk of the limo. Cait handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you ma'am; come see us again."

Cait nodded and put the brown paper bag into the trunk along the outer wall. Aaron smiled at Anton. "A little special gift from all of us," he winked. "Just don't let your boss see it."

Anton smiled. "My place is near Penn Station. I've got to stop there quick after I drop you off before I head back to the garage. I've got an afternoon summer school class at NYU. I need to pick up my book bag."

Cait smiled at Aaron and then looked at Anton. "That works." Anton got the family in the limo and headed for the station. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to the curb outside of the door for Acela departures.

He got out, went around the front, came to the other side of the limo and opened the door. Aaron got out first and headed for the trunk Anton had already popped open. He grabbed him and Cait's suitcase and then the garment bag. The boys were right behind him to grab theirs. Cait and Jack got out last. Cait looked in to make there were no stray backpacks left behind. Anton was already getting his special handshake from Jack. Mike and Matt were next.

Cait gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything. We'll make sure Dave gives a glowing report to the limo service."

"I appreciate that," Anton smiled.

Aaron shook his hand. "Thank you so much. You've been wonderful to us. We appreciate it."

"My pleasure Aaron; let me know next time you're in the city."

"We will," he smiled.

"Good luck with your studies," Cait smiled. The family waved at him as he got in the limo. He waved back and honked the horn at them as he pulled away.

"He was a cool dude," Jack observed. They all smiled as they entered the station.

By the time they had checked in, cleared security, used the bathrooms and bought some drinks so they didn't have to pay the expensive train prices it was nearly 11:30. They made their way to the platform to board.

While the Hotchner's were in Penn Station, Anton pulled up to the curb by his little apartment. He popped the trunk, grabbed the brown paper bag, shut the trunk and locked the doors. He hurried into the building and scrambled to his second floor door.

Once inside, he opened the bag. There was an envelope on top of four bottles of beer. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card. On the front was a female sheep dressed like Elvis. "Thank ewe…. Thank ewe very much" the front said. Anton laughed. He opened it to see a one hundred dollar bill. _Wow; I knew they were good people_ Anton thought. He put the bill on his little table/desk and read the rest of the card. "You're a Rock Star! Thanks for everything." The whole family had signed it. He put the bill back in the card, card in the evelope and hid it in his hiding spot in his place, put the beer in his dorm size fridge, grabbed his book bag and headed out the door, locking it.

The Hotchner's found their seats and got the luggage in the overhead bin. Jack once again stood by the window watching the rest of the passengers get on. As the conductor said "All aboard" over the intercom system, Matt pulled Jack into his lap. Once out of the tunnel under the Hudson River, the family again enjoyed the New Jersey marshland scenery.

The train then began the trip through the railroad corridor of the Northeast. Jack, after going the bathroom again, curled up in Cait's lap. She reached her long legs up and put them on Matt's seat by his left thigh. He did the same with his legs. Aaron and Mike partnered up the same way; the boys turned on their iPods. The whole family conked out, barely waking at the two stops in Newark and Philadelphia.

By the time they slowed to get by the Baltimore station, they all were awake and refreshed from their naps. Cait pulled out the deck of cards, and they played a couple of games of Go Fish. Forty minutes later, the train pulled to a smooth stop in Union Station. The family walked out of the station and met up with the driver from Dave's limo service. He was courteous, but not very friendly. When the family got in, they noticed the window was shut separating the family from the drive. "He sure isn't Anton," Jack noted.

"Word brother," Mike added. The driver pulled the limo into the driveway a little before four. Pete's truck was not around. Cait, getting the garage door opener and her keys from Matt, opened the garage door while the Aaron and the boys grabbed the luggage. She went in and unlocked the house door.

Beans was a happy camper welcoming her family home again. She excitedly ran from person to person giving and getting love with her tail wagging at the speed of light. Aaron looked at Cait. "No Mudg; we'll probably have one more for dinner," he smiled. Cait just nodded with a grin.

Cait stopped the boys before they could grab their suitcases. "Open them up here in the hall and throw all your dirty laundry into the laundry room." She walked into the kitchen while the boys all did as she asked. Aaron took their suitcase and the garment bag to their bedroom. Looking around, Cait spied the note on the lunch counter.

_Had to go help Pop with something at the restaurant. Be back around five. Pete_

Cait smiled and moved to their bedroom, helping Aaron unpack. Less than an hour later, Cait was in the kitchen doing dinner prep, Aaron was starting a load of clothes and all the boys were in the pool with Pete.

Aaron was flipping the foil pouch of sliced potatoes with butter and onions, getting ready to cook the burgers on the grill. Cait was in one the chairs by the grill, laughing at the boys and their shenanigans in the pool. She and Aaron were enjoying a beer.

The French doors from the nook opened and Mudg bounced out into the pool area, greeting everyone. Dave looked around. "Welcome home," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you once again for all of the reviews, favorite alerts, etc. You readers are just way to kind. I really appreciate you taking the time to read.**

**Shout outs! Special thank you's to the gang at CM Rev, my wonderful Twitter pals, the back in Sconnie hxchick, and the on summer break OK teacher. Thank you for all of the love and support! You all rock and I'm blessed to know you.**

**And last, but certainly not least, to my mentor, and more importantly, my friend Thn0715. You got me through another one again babe! *hugs***

***Knightly bow***


End file.
